Une drôle d'histoire (fremione)
by Plume fine
Summary: Et si Voldemort décidait de toucher les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Le Terrier et Privet Drive ont été attaqué et il faut envoyer les jeunes dans un endroit sûr pour l'été. Où vont-ils être envoyés? Que se passera-t-il durant cet été et l'année suivante? A vous de le découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

" -FRED! GOERGE! Arrêtez vos bêtises et venez manger!  
-Oui maman"  
Les jumeaux arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier avec un carton de farces dédicacées Weasley. Ils le posèrent et s'installèrent à table avec précipitation. C'était Dimanche et toute la famille Weasley était réuni au Terrier; même Percy avait réussi à se libérer de son travail. Le repas se déroula avec animation entre les discussions sur le tournoi des 3 sorciers d'il y a quelques semaines et l'avis qu'en donnait le ministère de la magie. Lorsque Molly se leva pour servir le dessert un grondement étrange se fit entendre. Tout le monde se leva et attrapa sa baguette. Ginny et son frère Ron furent poussés vers Bill qui les fit transplaner vers un endroit sûr. Pendant ce temps les jumeaux et leur père s'approchaient de la sortie de la maison. Percy eut l'idée astucieuse de regarder par la fenêtre du premier étage et ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa quelque peu. Puis il cria.  
"- Que tout le monde quitte la maison! Les mangemorts sont là!"  
Avant que les autres puissent dirent quelque chose il avait envoyé un patronus aux membres de l'Ordre. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que des aurors avaient déjà été réquisitionnés pour une autre intervention. Alors les jumeaux décidèrent de surprendre les partisans des ténèbres avec des inventions spéciales Fred et George. Des bombabouses jusqu'aux feux d'artifices, tout y passa. La plupart de leurs créations touchèrent les mangemorts et quand quelques aurors débarquèrent ils prirent la fuite. Cependant une chose étant maintenant certaine: les Weasley n'étaient plus en sécurité au Terrier. Molly pleura avant de partir mais Remus et Nymphadora la persuadèrent que c'était la meilleure solution pour le moment. Toute la petite famille récupéra des affaires et ils quittèrent leur maison familiale pour aller au square Grimmaurd avant de trouver un lieu plus adéquat pour passer les vacances.

 **_ au même moment à Privet Drive_**

"-C'est l'heure de manger. Harry va chercher la salade et de l'eau.

-Bien tante Pétunia.

-Et apporte la télécommande pour que mon dudleynichou choisisse son programme préféré.

-mmh-mmh il est gros mais il peut quand même se lever pour une télécommande.

-J'ai du mal entendre petit escervelé?! Qu'as-tu dit?

-Rien oncle Vernon. Voila ce que vous avez demander.

-Maintenant assis."

Harry soupira. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la perte de Cédric Diggory et du retour de Voldemort mais il se gardait bien d'en parler à des moldus pareils.

Le repas s'éternisa lorsque Dudley décida qu'il voulait un autre dessert et qu'Harry fut obligé d'aller le lui préparer. Quand il se leva un grondement se fit entendre. Il eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment et regarda par la fenêtre. Des mangemorts. Il envoya son patronus au ministère et amena les Dursley dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Il les y enferma et commença à se diriger vers les partisans des ténèbres lorsque des aurors arrivèrent. Fol'oeil et Dumbledore commencèrent à lancer des sorts de pétrification et de ligotage et rapidement le ministère eut le dessus sur les mangemorts qui transplanèrent pour éviter de se faire attraper. Dumbledore rentra rapidement dans la maison du 4 privet Drive et s'installa au salon devant un Harry Potter des plus surpris.

"-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Nous avons une mauvais nouvelle. Ton ami Ron et sa famille ont été attaqué en même temps que toi et je trouve ça rassurant que ta famille moldue ne soit pas là.

-En fait... ils sont là mais je les ai enfermés pour pas qu'ils viennent déranger.

-Ah c'est une bonne solution mais il va falloir les amener au ministère pour effacer leur mémoire à courte durée.

-Longue durée ce serait pas mal non plus.

-Je le sais mais c'est impossible ce sont encore des tuteurs légaux.

-Dommage. En attendant que s'est-il passé au Terrier?!

-Les mangemorts l'ont pris d'assaut et la famille Weasley a du être rapatrié chez Sirius étant donné que leur maison n'est plus en sécurité.

-Comment vont-ils?

-Molly est triste d'avoir du quitter son foyer mais sinon il n'y a aucune perte à déclarer grâce à l'ingéniosité dont on fait preuve les jumeaux.

-D'accord.

-Maintenant Harry il va falloir que l'on transplane au quartier général nous avons beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer."

Dumbledore fit d'abord transplaner les dursley au ministère puis récupéra Harry et alla chez Sirius. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison des Black et Harry s'émerveilla devant la cachette de l'Ordre. Il rejoignit Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux pendant que les adultes s'affairaient à une discussion de haute importance. Les rouquins expliquèrent à Harry l'attaque en détail puis ce fut son tour. C'est alors que Ron demanda:

"-Et Hermione? Les mangemorts savent qu'elle fait partie de l'équipe à Harry!

-Ne t'en fait pas. Dumbledore a du la mettre en sécurité.

-Tu dis ça Fred mais tu n'en sais pas plus que moi!

-Freddie je crois que notre frangin est amoureux!

-Je crois aussi Georgie.

-Je n'aime pas Hermione!

-Mais oui Ronnie nous te croyons!

-Harry aide-moi!

-Vous avez tort les gars, il préfère la sangsue.

-LAVANDE?!

-Oui mais je pense qu'après avoir vu Mione au bal avec Krum il revoit ses choix.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry qu'elle était en beauté ce soir-là dommage que ça n'ai pas durer plus longtemps.

-Bien d'accord avec toi Georgie.

-Je dois vous rappeler que vous avez deux ans de plus qu'elle?

-No problem Gin'. Foi de Weasley qu'on la touchera pas.

-Encore heureux.

-Jaloux Ronnie?

-La ferme Fred."

La conversation sur Hermione s'arrêta là et quelque minutes plus tard ils furent appeler dans le salon. Sirius et Remus expliquèrent tout à Harry puis vint le moment que craignaient Molly et Arthur...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais ce qu'il allait entendre ne fera qu'accentuer ce sentiment.

"-Maintenant les enfants nous devons vous mettre au courant d'une décision que nous venons de prendre.

-Tu sais pa' personne est mort pas besoin de faire cette tête.

-Fred tais-toi je suis sérieux."

Tout le monde préféra se taire quand ils virent Arthur aussi sérieux.

"-Nous avons décider pour votre sécurité de vous répartir dans des lieux introuvables pour les mangemorts. Cependant nous n'avons trouver qu'un endroit qui conviendrait. Nous attendons la réponse du propriétaire qui ne devrait pas tarder mais nous devons vous dire qu'au pire des cas nous serons obligés de vous séparer.

-QUOI?!

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça!

-Nous pouvons le faire et nous seront peut-être forcés de le faire donc je vous demanderai de ne pas vous emporter s'il vous plait."

Un silence accueillit ses paroles et c'est ce moment que choisit le hibou pour frapper à la fenêtre. Remus se leva et le fit rentrer. Il détacha le parchemin, récompensa l'animal, ferma la fenêtre et revint au salon.

"-Elle a répondu."

Des chuchotements de la part des adultes emplirent la pièces et Tonks décida de lire la lettre pour toute l'assemblée.

"- Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à répondre mais si c'est le cas j'en suis navrée. Concernant ce que vous venez de m'informer je suis très inquiète pour tout le monde et je prie pour qu'il n'y ai aucun blessés. Pour votre requête mes parents ne peuvent pas vous répondre étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas là de l'été mais la maison est bien protégée. Je m'en suis assurée en lançant plusieurs sorts de protection et de dissimulation. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école mais j'ai trouvé une solution pour contourner la règle en espérant ne pas me retrouver à Azkaban pour ça. Si vous voulez je peux les accueillir chez moi cet été cela ne me dérangerais pas et mes parents non plus. Dites-leur juste de ne pas former une trop grande concentration de magie s'ils viennent car je serai découverte par le ministère et donc les mangemorts assez rapidement. Prévenez-moi rapidement. Hermione.

-Elle est d'accord c'est un bon point.

-C'est évident. Il faudra par contre que nous ayons une conversation avec elle en ce qui concerne la magie à l'extérieur du château.

-Laissez passer cela Remus ce n'est pas très important quand on considère la menace actuelle.

-Effectivement. Bon, qui est d'accord pour les envoyer là-bas?

-Moi

-Pareil

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution à prendre."

Tout les adultes votèrent et la décision fut unanime. Tonks renvoya une chouette à Hermione pour la prévenir de leur arrivée prochaine et enfin les enfants purent émettre leur avis.

"-Vous nous envoyer chez Hermione Granger? Vous êtes sérieux?

\- Oui George nous devons vous protéger et Tu-Sais-Qui ne la trouvera jamais parmi les moldus.

-Au moins on pourras la faire tourner en bourrique.

-Fred j'entend parler d'une quelconque blague lorsque vous êtes chez elle et vous finissez en pâtée d'hippogriffe avant la rentrée.

-OK mec.

-Bien maintenant allez préparez vos affaires, nous transplanons dans 2 heures.

-D'accord mais... Madame Weasley?

-Oui Harry?

-Comment Hermione va-t-elle faire pour nous héberger tout les cinq?

-Chacun ses secrets mon chéri vous le découvrirais tous assez vite."

Elle les envoya ensuite préparer leurs affaires et les jumeaux s'empressèrent de faire le plein de farces et attrapes.

#######

De son côté Hermione s'inquiétait par rapport aux attaques de la matinée. Elle se dépêcha de ranger sa maison le mieux possible avant de recevoir ses invités. Ils allaient être surpris c'était sur. En attendant leur arrivée elle alla courir un peu pour essayer d'oublier ses tracas.

#######

"-LES ENFANTS C'EST L'HEURE!"

-Tous se dépêchèrent de descendre dans l'entrée de la maison ancestrale de Sirius. C'était Remus et Tonks qui étaient chargés de les amener chez leur amie. Remus fit transplaner les jumeaux et Tonks s'occupa des trois plus jeunes. Ils atterrirent devant une sorte de villa. Harry se tourna vers Remus et dit avec empressement:

"-Professeur il faut partir avant que les habitants nous voient!

-C'est le but Harry.

-Hein?"

A ce moment-là la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années.

"-Remus, Tonks. Je ne vous attendez pas aussi tôt.

-Nous voyons cela.

-En effet mais qu'attendez vous pour rentrez avant qu'un fouineur décide de ramener son nez par ici.

-Merci."

Tout le monde rentra dans la demeure de la miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. Elle les amena dans le salon et s'excusa deux minutes le temps d'aller se changer. Hermione revint quelque minutes plus tard habillée d'un jean taille haute bleu ciel et d'un croc top saumon. Elle s'assit en face des adultes et commença à parler avec eux pendant que les ados digéraient encore l'information.

"-Hermione nous savons que ce que l'on vous demande est d'une grande responsabilité mais vous êtes notre seule option. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de les envoyer chez d'autres sorciers car Voldemort les localiseraient trop facilement.

-Je suis d'accord professeur Lupin mais tant que nous sommes dans le périmètre de la barrière magique que j'ai formé nous ne risquons absolument rien.

-Très ingénieux je dois dire mais jusqu'où s'étend cette protection?

-Toute la ville mais je ne pense pas que nous irons aussi loin. Par contre je me demandais s'ils peuvent être vus par des moldus parce que sinon nous avons un petit problème...

-Il n'y a pas de mal qu'ils soient vus par des moldus mais quel serait ce problème?

\- Plusieurs fêtes doivent être organisées chez moi cet été et il y aura surement des journalistes moldus.

-Tant qu'il ne sont pas en première page nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénients mais pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous recevez dans cette demeure?

-Eh bien mes parents on été choisi cette année pour servir de lieu de présentation aux jeune filles de bonnes famille étant donnée que notre maison fait partie des plus grande de la ville.

-Nous sommes surpris d'en apprendre autant sur vous. Mais si ma question n'est pas trop indiscrète comment cela se fait-il d'avoir une maison aussi immense avec simplement un salaire de dentiste?

-Mes parents sont dentistes certes mais le reste de ma famille vient de l'aristocratie Française et un peu Anglaise.

-Tout bonnement surprenant. Bien nous devons vous laisser avant que Molly se décide à venir nous chercher par le col. Bonne soirée Hermione.

-Au revoir et prévenez-nous de l'avancée des affaires.

-Sans aucun souci."

Les deux adultes quittèrent la maison et transplanèrent de nouveau. Hermione ferma la porte, soupira et se dirigea vers le salon pour affronter les interrogations de ses amis.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PDV Hermione**_

J'inspire, j'expire puis je me décide à franchir la communication entre la salon et l'entrée. Tout de suite Harry et Ron me tombent dessus.

"-Mione comment ça se fait que tu vives ici?

-C'est chez moi Harry encore heureux que j'habite ici.

-Non mais tes parents sont dentistes Hermione!

-Merci de l'information Ronald comme si je n'étais pas au courant.

-Non mais comprend nous quand même!

-Oui oui sa vous va si je vous explique tout en détail demain.

-D'accord.

-Merci. Bon maintenant venez je vais vous conduire a vos chambres.

-On te suit!"

Je secouais la tête et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je monte jusqu'au deuxième étage avant de me tourner vers tout le petit groupe.

"-Fred, George, ensemble ou pas dans la chambre?

-Je croyais que t'étais la plus intelligente de Poudlard Hermi-jolie tu devrais le savoir.

-Trop aimable Fred. Bon comme vous allez être dans la même chambre vous ne serez pas à cet étage.

-T'as vu quand tu veux que tu peux réfléchir très rapidement Hermione.

-C'est ça George. Bon... Harry et Ron suivez moi je vais vous montrer vos chambres."

Je m'avance jusqu'au bout du couloir et j'ouvre deux portes situées l'une en face de l'autre. La première est très éclairée alors que la seconde ne laisse filtrer que quelques halos de lumière. Toutes les deux sont assez grandes avec au milieu de la pièce un lit assez simple. Dans chaque coin de la pièce se trouve un armoire en bois et une porte qui mène à une salle de bain commune.

"-Vous choisissez celle que vous préférez. Vos affaires n'attendent plus que votre choix pour se ranger d'elles-mêmes et je vous annonce le repas dans 1 heure.

-OK Mione merci

-Y a quoi à manger ?

-Tu verras bien Ron. Bonne installation."

Je n'attend pas qu'ils disent autre chose pour me diriger vers les trois autres qui m'attendent encore à côté des escaliers. Je regarde Ginny et lui sourit gentiment.

"-Gin' tu préfères être ici ou au premier?

-Quel est le meilleur étage pour avoir une bonne vue sur le coucher de soleil?

-Celui-ci.

-Ça te dérange alors si je m'installe au deuxième étage?

-Pas du tout, viens. Les jumeaux j'arrive vous en faites pas.

-Dac

-Oki Mione."

J'avance de quelques pas et ouvre l'accès à une chambre gigantesque possédant un petit balcon. J'entend Ginny s'émerveiller dans mon dos avant de me remercier avec ferveur.

"-C'est rien Gin' ça me fait plaisir. Au fait tes affaires viennent de se ranger et pour accéder à ton dressing tu as juste à taper deux fois sur l'armoire avec ta baguette.

-Oh merci Mione c'est trop beau!

-T'en fais pas. Bon je te laisse t'habituer à l'environnement. Le repas est servi dans 1h grosso modo.

-Bien à tout à l'heure."

Je la salue également avant de sortir de la pièce et de me retrouver face à Fred et George. Je soupire en voyant leur air innocent et les conduit à l'étage du bas. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la porte de ma chambre quand je passe devant et je m'arrête quelques mètres plus loin face à une grande double-porte. Je l'ouvre, je laisse passer les deux rouquins et je rentre à leur suite.

"-Eh beh ma foi je crois que nous allons apprécier ces vacances Freddie!

-En total accord avec toi Georgie!

-Tant mieux pour vous les garçons. Alors vous avez une salle de bain en face de votre chambre et un balcon derrière vous. Je vous demanderez de rester soft sur l'utilisation de vos farces mais je ne vous interdit pas d'en utiliser. Si Harry et Ron m'épuisent trop je risque de faire appel à vous et à vos talents de blagueurs. Comme ce que j'ai dit aux autres le diner sera dans 45 minutes à peu près. Vos affaires sont rangées dans les tiroirs. A toute à l'heure!"

Je quitte leur chambre devant leur mine ahurie et je descend à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire à manger mais avec un peu de magie tout devient plus simple.

 _ **PDV Fred**_

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la maison de la miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement admiratif. George était aussi étonné que moi mais lui l'a montrer avec un hochement de tête affirmatif. Elle nous surprendra toujours la Granger! Là où j'ai faillit m'évanouir c'est lorsqu'elle nous a ouvert. Elle était dans une tenue de sport pour le moins flatteuse. Elle portait un short gris clair avec une brassière de sport rose fuchsia. Quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons installé elle était revenue avec une tenue plus simple et je dois reconnaitre qu'elle est pas mal Hermione. George jetait des coups d'oeil approbateur au fur et à mesure qu'elle installait tout le monde dans la maison. Quand nous avons vu notre chambre je pense pouvoir dire que nous étions à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Le meilleur dans les dernières heures je dirais que c'est lorsqu'elle a accepté que nous fassions nos farces et attrapes tant que ce n'était pas en trop grande quantité. Je me tourne alors vers mon jumeau qui avait eu la même idée et nous nous exclamons en même temps:

"-Je crois que je vais adorer ces vacances!"

Nous éclatons de rire avant de reprendre notre inspection minutieuse de la pièce.

"-Frérot?

-Mmmh?

-Ça te dis on va faire un tour du propriétaire?

-Bonne idée Fred!

-Soyons discret je n'ai pas envie de me faire réprimander par plus jeune que moi aussi tôt.

-Mais voyons, nous sommes des pros de la discrétion!

-C'est vrai."

Nous sortons rapidement de notre chambre et je décide de regarder les pièces se trouvant du même côté que notre repère tandis que Georgie s'occupe de l'autre. La première pièce que j'ouvre est une sorte de petit bureau avec des étagères remplies de livres. Très peu pour moi alors je referme doucement la porte. La prochaine pièce est fermée à clé donc je lance un "alohomora" qui déverrouille l'accès à cette pièce. Je pénètre alors dans une grande chambre éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui traversent les fins rideaux de soie. Au centre de la pièce trône un lit à baldaquin avec une table de chevet à côté. Une porte se découpe dans le mur à ma droite amenant probablement à une salle de bain. Dans un recoin de la chambre je remarque une grande télévision. Papa a vraiment raison c'est une merveille. Sur une étagère au-dessous je distingue une sorte de haut-parleur bizarre. Je demanderais à Harry s'il sait ce que cela peut être. J'aperçois une chaise collée à l'armoire placée à l'opposé de ce coin rempli de technologie moldue. Ses vêtements de sports y sont posés. Au moment où j'allais fouiller encore plus la voix de mon frangin se fait entendre.

"-T'as trouvé quelques chose de cool Fred?

-Viens à la pièce juste à côté des escaliers.

-Pourq... WOUAH! C'est la chambre à Hermione?

-Ouais. Elle est trop classe!

-Hermione ou la chambre?

-Après la vue qu'on a eu toute à l'heure je dirais les deux Georgie.

-Tout à fait d'accord Freddie! Bon tu viens c'est presque l'heure de manger.

-Déjà?

-Ouep.

-Bon bah allons manger alors!"

On descend doucement jusqu'au salon où se trouve déjà Ron et Harry. Comme d'habitude notre soeur adorée a décidé de se faire attendre...


	4. Chapter 4

_**PDV Hermione**_

Au moment d'appeler tout le monde pour manger je me rends compte que les garçons sont déjà là et je les laisse donc s'installer à la table de la salle à manger le temps d'attendre Ginny. Elle descend quelques minutes plus tard et s'excuse de ne pas avoir vu l'heure. Ron la réprimande pendant que j'esquisse un sourire. Je fais léviter les plats jusqu'à la table au plus grand émerveillement de Ron. Comme je ne savais pas quoi préparer j'ai prévu de tout. Chacun ses gouts. Sur la table se trouve actuellement du poulet, de la dinde et d'autres viandes mais aussi plusieurs variétés de poissons. Les jumeaux et Ronald se jettent sur la nourriture tandis qu'Harry et Ginny prennent leur temps. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose... il va falloir que je mène l'enquête. Je me sers tranquillement du poulet et des légumes pendant que les rouquins dévalisent la table. Pour le dessert je ne savais pas quoi préparer donc j'ai décidé de laisser choisir tout le monde.

"-Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le dessert je vous laisse choisir. Harry?

-Je me laisserai bien tenté par une île flottante.

-Ok. Les jumeaux?

-BANANA SPLIT!

-La prochaine fois inutile de crier mais d'accord.

-Gin?

-Une gaufre au sucre s'il te plait.

-Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable dans cette famille! Et pour finir Ron je présume que tu voudras des choux à la crème?

-Bien deviné Mione.

-Ok donc enlevez tous vos mains de la table s'il vous plait je gère pas trop trop la formule pour créer des repas."

Tout le monde enlève précipitamment les mains de la table et je prononce la formule. On voit chaque dessert commencer à prendre forme et pour finir se déposer devant chaque personne.

"-La miss Je-Sais-Tout ne disparait jamais complètement Mione?

-Pas à ma connaissance Fred. Bon appétit!"

Chacun dégusta son dessert en silence et je me dépêchais de finir ma crêpe pour pouvoir les prévenir du planning de demain. Dès qu'ils eurent tous fini je me penche un peu en avant avant de me redresser et de leur dire:

"-Demain je veux que tout le monde soit lever à 9 heures au plus tard. Nous allons faire un tour en ville et si à 10h il y en a qui ne sont pas prêts je les laisse ici mais qu'ils ne se plaignent pas s'il le regrettent ensuite. Ginny je sens que tu vas adorer la journée.

-COOL!

-Hermi-jolie tu as prévu de faire quoi?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt George.

-Est-ce que ça va être intéressant pour nous?

-Je pense que oui Fred.

-Alors ça va.

-Je vais être franche en vous disant que c'est surement Ron et Harry qui vont le moins aimer la sortie.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe?! C'est pas juste!

-La vie est injuste Ron tu l'apprendras à tes dépens. Bon maintenant tout le monde au lit je veux pas avoir des zombies avec moi demain . Bonne nuit."

 _ **PDV omniscient**_

La petite équipe se souhaita mutuellement bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Harry et Ron se couchèrent rapidement refusant d'être délaisser demain pendant que Ginny s'endormait en étoile de mer dans son grand lit, George et Fred discutaient de prochaines farces à établir et Hermione, de son côté, réfléchissait au déroulement de la journée de demain. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard elle s'endormait en pensant à une personne improbable mais dont elle oubliera l'identité à son réveil...

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Elle regarda son réveil et constata qu'il était à peine 6 heures donc elle prit le loisir d'aller à la piscine avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner pour la troupe. Elle revêtit son maillot de bain et descendit discrètement jusqu'à la piscine. Hermione se laissa doucement glisser dans l'eau puis nagea doucement avant de s'entrainer à enchainer les longueurs.

Un des jumeaux se réveilla assez tôt lui aussi et ne sachant quoi faire en attendant de descendre il sortit sur le balcon et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Elle était déjà levée? Mais comment faisait-elle? Il la regarda nager tranquillement avant de se transformer en bête de compét' qui enchainaient les aller-retours dans l'étendue d'eau claire. Il devait le reconnaitre, elle était devenue belle. Il la voyait de plus en plus comme une jeune femme et non comme la meilleure amie de son frère. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par son frère qui l'appelait.

"Fred t'es où?

-Juste ici frangin."

Il soupira et rentra dans la chambre pour aller réveiller complètement son jumeau.

De son côté Hermione avait décidé de remonter dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Une fois cela fait elle partit cuisiner pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle prépara des oeufs au bacon et plein d'autres mets avant d'aller s'installer sur un canapé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. 1 heure plus tard les jumeaux vinrent s'installer avec elle et ils lui parlèrent de leur projet de boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils ne lui dirent pas qu'ils ne comptaient pas passer leurs ASPICS mais la tinrent au courant de tout le reste. Elle rigola quand Fred mima le mouvement de l'enseigne qu'ils voulaient accrocher au dessus de leur boutique. Tout les trois étaient en train d'exploser de rire quand Ginny se joignit à eux avec une tête profondément endormie. Elle grogna lorsque Fred lui fit un commentaire sur ses cheveux en bataille et George imita un lion pour la faire se réveiller un peu plus. Pendant tout ce temps Hermione était pliée en deux de rire sur le canapé où elle était installée. Fred la regardait du coin de l'oeil en souriant ce qui n'échappa pas à George. A 9 heures Hermione fut obligée d'aller réveilla les garçons mais elle eut l'idée astucieuse de demander de l'aide aux jumeaux et à Ginny. Les jumeaux avaient l'autorisation de lancer une de leurs inventions sur Ron tandis que Ginny faisait ce qu'elle voulait pour réveiller le survivant encore plongé aux pays des rêves. La brune attendait dans le couloir avec un sourire en coin. Quelques secondes plus tard deux cris distincts se faisait entendre. En regardant dans la chambre de l'Élu elle remarqua qu'il était trempé de la tête au pied et que Ginny riait à gorge déployée. Elle alla ensuite voir dans la chambre de Ron et le vit suspendu dans les airs au dessus d'un bassin d'araignées. Fred et George se glissèrent à ses côtés et lui murmurèrent à l'oreille.

"-Illusion...

-...du cauchemar. Nouveau prototype pour...

-...notre nouveau projet.

-Bonne idée les gars."

Ils tendirent leur mains et Hermione frappa dedans avant de sortir de la pièce. 1h30 plus tard tous étaient prêts à partir pour cette journée mystère.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione avait prévu d'aller en ville pour faire faire les boutiques avec Ginny, amener les jumeaux dans un magasin de farces et attrapes moldus et pour Harry et Ron elle ne savait pas encore mais trouverai bien quelque chose en chemin. Ils devaient aller dans une ville où personne ne les reconnaitrait donc elle choisit de partir en Espagne et plus précisément à Madrid. Cependant elle n'avait pas encore eu la confirmation pour son permis de transplanage donc elle devait demander au jumeaux de s'en occuper. Elle leur glissa à l'oreille la destination et les laissa les y conduire. George attrapa Ginny et Ron avant de disparaître rapidement et Fred le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard après avoir tenu le bras d'Harry et attraper la main d'Hermione. Ils réapparurent en plein milieu de la "plaza independencia" mais personne ne les vit puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil sournois à son frère Fred qui leva les sourcils puis elle fit pareil à Hermione. D'un coup les deux jeunes gens regardèrent leurs mains toujours entrelacées et Fred tenta un jeu auquel il fut surpris quand Hermione y répondit.

"-Vous aimez ma compagnie à ce que je vois Milady.

-Je dois le reconnaitre mon cher.

-Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner dans cette immense ville?

-Ce serait un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie. Allons-y de ce pas!"

Puis les deux amis se mirent à rire en se lâchant la main. Hermione essaya malgré tout de dissimuler ses pommettes rosies. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait apprécier la sensation qu'elle avait eu quand Fred lui tenait la main. De son côté le rouquin retint des pensées peu propices à la farce. Il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment il ne lui avait pas lâcher la main...

Le malentendu fut vite oublié quand la brunette guida tout le petit groupe à travers les rues espagnoles. Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand centre commerciale et Harry et Ron furent tout de suite captivés par le magasin de jeux vidéos. Elle décida donc de laisser quartier libre à ses amis et leur donna comme lieu de rendez-vous le café situé à l'étage du dessus. Avant de partir avec Ginny vers les magasins de vêtements elle indiqua aux jumeaux où se trouvait la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils lui envoyèrent un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil avant de s'y précipiter en courant. Les deux jeunes filles prirent alors la direction des étages 3 et 4 où se trouvait les vêtements et le magasin de livres. Vous vous demanderez comment Hermione sait tout ça? Eh bien parce qu'elle a beaucoup voyager avec ses parents et que c'est surement l'endroit le plus encré dans sa mémoire. Ginny hésitait avant de choisir ses vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas trop dépenser de peur de mettre sa mère dans l'embarras niveau économie. Hermione ne voulant pas gâcher la journée de sa meilleure amie lui dit de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait pour essayer et qu'elle choisirait après. Chacune prit une trentaine de vêtements avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les cabines d'essayages. Elles ressortaient en même temps avec des tenues les plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Au bout de 2 heures Ginny avait sélectionné plus de 20 tenues et n'arrivait pas à choisir lesquelles elle allait garder. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elles n'avait pas encore regarder les accessoires. Elle prit donc la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil aux bijoux et aux sacs présents dans la boutique actuelle. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles plaquées or mais beaucoup trop cher pour elle. Elle soupira de frustration au moment où Hermione arrivait derrière elle.

"-Eh Gin' c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement?

-Laisse tomber Mione j'avais juste oublier à quel point sa faisait mal de vouloir s'offrir quelque chose de trop cher pour nous...

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui te plait?

-Rien bon je vais voir quels vêtements je vais garder.

-D'accord j'arrive dans deux minutes."

La cadette des Weasley se retourna et avant d'avoir fait cinq pas Hermione avait attraper les boucles d'oreilles qu'avait repérer sa meilleure amie ainsi que divers bijoux qu'elle observerait attentivement plus tard et l'avait rejoint. Elle attrapa l'intégralité de la garde robe que tenait Ginny à la main et se dirigea vers la caisse où attendaient ses propres achats. Ginny lui courait derrière pour reprendre ses vêtements mais avait qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit Hermione avait donné tout les produits à la vendeuse. Lorsque cette dernière annonça le prix final Ginny passa au bord de la syncope mais avant d'avoir pu protester son amie avait déjà payé. Elles ressortirent du magasin avec une dizaine de poches à la main. La jeune Weasley n'en pouvant plus se tourna vers la brune et demanda d'un air grave:

"-Mione je te remercie vraiment pour tout ça mais pourquoi?

-Pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie tout simplement.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire Hermione donc dis-moi la vérité s'il te plait. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un mystère qui planait sur toi quand j'ai vu ta maison puis ensuite quand tu as dévié le sujet quand les garçons t'ont demandé comment ça se faisait que ta baraque soit aussi immense.

-Eh bien tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais je n'ai pas de secret j'ai juste des grands-parents plein aux as qui croient que posséder un titre de noblesse les rend intouchables. Ils veulent que je deviennent comme eux et non que je suive la chemin de mon père qui a préféré rester éloigné de toute cette mascarade. La seule chose positive dans tout ça c'est qu'il me verse une sorte de pot de vin pour que je rentre dans les rangs. Je profite donc de cet argent pour faire plaisirs à mes amis. Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais alors?

-J'y crois pas! Ma meilleure amie a des origines nobles et elle me dit rien! Tu vas me le payer espèce de cachottière. Et sinon je peux le dire ou je me tais, en tout cas j'essaye?

-Pour l'instant je préférerai que tu ne dises rien mais les autres le sauront bien tôt ou tard puisque plusieurs réceptions auront lieu chez moi pendant les vacances.

-Cooooollll!

-Au fait j'ai pas vu t'a pris combien de robes de soirée?

-3 ou 4 pourquoi?

-Pour savoir si t'en avait assez ou s'il fallait aller chez la couturière.

-Non c'est bon je veux pas me faire piquée merci!

-T'inquiètes pas elle est habituée à m'entendre me plaindre donc avec toi elle fera gaffe.

-Tu me surprendras toujours Mione. Bon tu viens c'est l'heure de rejoindre les garçons au café.

-Attends je fais "transplaner" nos achats pour pas avoir à les porter cet aprèm.

-Trop la classe"

Une fois cela fait elle rejoignirent leurs amis qui n'attendaient plus que les filles pour se mettre à table.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PDV Fred**_

Le magasin que Mionne nous a indiqué était extra nous y avons passer tout notre temps. Avec George nous avons imaginer un nouveau produit mais nous hésitons encore à le fabriquer en version sorcier. Ce sont des sortes de petits chewing-gums qui nous donnent l'illusion d'être à notre saveur préférée. En temps que meilleurs génies farceurs nous avons imaginer la conception de la même petite pâte à mâcher mais au lieu de changer de saveur elle se transforme en un rêve éveillé. Nous pensons que cela peut faire carton autant auprès des jeunes filles que des jeunes hommes. Heureusement que nous avions quelques galions sur nous sinon j'aurais été déprimé de ne pas pouvoir ramener ne serait-ce qu'un de ses magnifiques joux-joux. En ce moment nous attendons les filles au café indiqué par Hermione. Cela fait déjà quinze minutes qu'elles devraient être arrivées et Harry et Ron deviennent de plus en plus insupportable avec leur faim de loup. Mon jumeau a l'air d'avoir tout aussi faim qu'eux mais ne le montre pas. Ah, enfin les deux mistinguettes montrent leur tête.

On est installé en terrasse donc nous pouvons observer et critiquer les gens qui passent. Les deux morfales choisissent leur repas avec précipitation tandis que j'observe la carte avec intérêt. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir mais George décide pour nous deux en prenant un morceau de viande avec des frites. Les filles prennent la même chose que nous alors que les deux autres ont pris plusieurs plats de viandes et de poissons. Je vais rire quand Ron regardera ce qu'il doit payer. On mange dans la bonne humeur et quand vient le moment de régler Hermione nous devance tous et tend sa carte à la serveuse. Cette dernière la regarde surprise puis hausse les épaules tout en insérant la carte dans le dispositif de paiement. Le montant s'affiche et je manque de m'étouffer. Je ne pensais pas que les plats commandés par notre frère et son meilleur ami coutaient aussi cher. Hermione me regarde avec un sourire en coin et je reprend bien vite contenance pour ne pas me faire ridiculiser par plus jeune que moi. Je lui fait un clin d'oeil et ce coup-là c'est elle qui est déstabilisée. Elle secoue la tête puis se concentre de nouveau sur la serveuse qui lui rend sa carte de crédit. Elles se sourient puis on quitte le café. Arrivé à la sortie du centre commercial j'entend Ginny demander à Hermione ce qu'on fait maintenant mais elle ne répond pas et s'arrête. On se retourne tous vers elle attendant un mouvement de sa part ce qui ne se fait pas attendre.

"-J'espère que ce début de journée vous a plu mais maintenant je vous laisse choisir. On visite la ville ou on rentre à la villa?

-On visite la ville c'est pas souvent qu'on peut en profiter entre amis.

-Merci de l'avis Fred. Bon vous venez on va rater le bus?

-Ok mais tu sais parler espagnol?

-¿ Lo que es lo que crees? Me desenredo en español tanto como en francés y en inglés.  
 _(Qu'est ce que tu crois? Je me débrouille en espagnol aussi bien qu'en français et en anglais.)_

\- Ah ouais tu gères.

-Merci"

Après cette démonstration de talent nous avons pris le bus jusqu'à chacun des monuments les plus emblématiques de cette ville. Au bout de 3 heures nous étions fatigués d'avoir du courir à travers les rues pour rattraper le bus qui nous avait oublier. Finalement nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison. Je me chargeais de faire transplaner Ron et Harry ce coup-là alors que mon frère s'occupait des deux restantes. Arrivé à la villa chacun monta dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit jusqu'au diner. Je remarquai un nombre incalculable de poches devant la chambre à notre hôtesse mais j'étais trop exténuée pour fouiller dedans. Je rentrais dans la chambre à la suite de George et me jetais sur mon lit en commençant à m'endormir mais ma saleté de moitié en décida autrement.

"-Fred tu dors?

-MMMMHHHHHH

-On va dire que ça veut dire oui donc je vais te réveiller mais pas grave. Tu trouves pas que c'est bizarre qu'Hermione vive dans une maison aussi grande et qu'elle ait payé le repas sans rechigner?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en moque! Laisse-moi dormir frérot tu te fait surement des idées.

-T'as probablement raison bon je vais dormir aussi bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit."

 _ **PDV Hermione**_

En rentrant j'ai laissé tout le monde aller se reposer avant de monter pour ranger tout mes nouveaux achats. J'ouvre mon dressing et soupire. Les robes que m'avait offertes ma grand-mère pour le bal de l'année dernière y étaient toujours. Je dois quand même reconnaitre que la robe rose pâle m'a bien servie pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers lorsque je suis allée au bal avec Krum. Je range mes affaires à l'aide de la magie puis je m'installe sur mon lit pour bouquiner un peu mais c'est sans compter sur mon téléphone qui se met à sonner.

"-Oui allo?

-Oui ma chérie? C'est ta grand-mère.

-Bonjour Grand-mère.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchi à notre proposition?

-Je vais te répéter la même chose que depuis deux ans. Tu sais bien que j'ai mes études à Poudlard la plupart du temps donc je ne peux et ne veux pas aller dans ton école de la noblesse.

-Ce n'est pas de cette proposition dont je te parlais jeune fille.

-On n'a jamais abordé d'autre sujet pourtant.

-Je crois bien que si. Je te rafraichis la mémoire?

-Fais donc cela oui.

-Bien alors comme je te l'ai dit l'été dernier tu vas quand même devoir être présenté à la soirée qui se déroule chez toi.

-Là je suis d'accord avec toi même si cela ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde.

-Ne sois pas sarcastique! Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que tu vas avoir les jeunes garçons qui vont te courtiser et je veux que tu fasses un effort!

-Ah non! Ne compte pas sur moi pour en laisser m'approcher!

-Si je suis bien renseignée tu en a 4 qui sont chez toi tout l'été.

-Ce sont mes amis Grand-mère ce n'est pas la même chose!

-Si tu le dis en attendant tu feras un effort. Souviens-toi que la première réception est dans deux semaines et qu'à celle-ci tu ne sera présenté que comme l'hôtesse de maison.

-Merci. Bon je te laisse il faut que j'aille préparer le repas.

-A bientôt ma chérie."

Je raccroche et je jette avec rage mon téléphone sur le lit. Je sursaute quand j'entend un bruit à l'entrée de ma chambre.

"-Alors qui est-ce que tu ne vas laisser t'approcher?

-Des bons à rien.

-Mais encore?

-N'insiste pas Fred Je ne suis pas d'humeur et j'ai pas envie que ce soit toi qui prenne.

-Comment tu sais que je suis Fred? Même notre famille n'arrive pas à nous distinguer.

-Eh bien c'est facile pourtant. Sur le plan physique tu as plus de taches de rousseur sur le nez que George et tes yeux ont des éclats dorés que lui n'a pas. Sinon c'est au niveau du comportement. Quand George taquine il fait des sourires en coin et cligne à chaque fois de l'oeil droit contrairement à toi qui cligne de l'oeil gauche.

-Tu est vraiment très observatrice je dois dire. Serait-il possible que tu nous espionnes pour en savoir autant sur nous?

-Non pas dut tout."

J'ai répondu un peu trop précipitamment même si c'est la vérité et le rouge me monte aux joues. Fred le voit et rigole de bon coeur. Je trouve comme excuse d'aller m'occuper du repas et passe devant lui en baissant les yeux pour ne pas rougir davantage.

 _ **PDV Fred**_

Je me moque d'elle mais je m'arrête rapidement quand je me rend compte que je la trouve vraiment jolie avec ses pommettes rosies par l'embarras. Elle bredouille qu'elle doit aller s'occuper du repas avant de passer devant moi en baissant le regard. Mes yeux la suivent pendant qu'elle descend les escaliers puis je décide d'aller me recoucher pendant quelques minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**PDV omniscient**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que toute la troupe de gryffondor était réunie chez Hermione. Cette dernière avait enfin découvert le secret d'Harry et Ginny quand elle les avaient trouvés en train de s'embrasser devant la chambre celle-ci. Pendant que l'Élu se confondait en explications Ginny avait dit à sa meilleure amie que depuis le temps qu'elle attendait elle n'allait pas s'en priver quand il jouait moins au timide. A cette explication le jeune homme était devenu encore plus rouge qu'au début pendant qu'Hermione retenait son rire. Elle gardait le secret puisqu'Harry avait peur de la réaction de Ron et des jumeaux. De son côté la brune avait d'autres préoccupations comme le bal qui devait avoir lieu d'ici deux jours et pour lequel elle n'avait encore rien préparer. Aucun de ses amis n'était encore au courant à part Ginny. Mais elle était en train de gâcher son après-midi. Elle regarda à sa droite et son coeur loupa un battement; Fred ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Ils étaient au bord de la piscine qui était devenue leur repère de l'après-midi depuis le début de la semaine. Le rouquin en question lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de tourner son regard au loin. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait depuis la semaine dernière. Dès qu'un autre homme l'approchait il commençait à faire la tête et à avoir un comportement presque méchant. Ron en avait pris pour son grade quand il avait invité Hermione pour une balade. George avait eu une discussion avec lui mais la seule chose qui en était ressorti était qu'Hermione était devenue très belle mais pas au point qu'il tombe sous son charme. Ginny quant à elle s'était occupée du cas de sa meilleure amie qui avait reconnu perdre tous ses moyens devant Fred. La rouquine avait alors crié de joie puisqu'elle trouvait qu'il ferait un super beau couple. La seule chose que son esprit omettait était que Fred n'est pas du genre à s'accrocher à une fille. C'est un dragueur blagueur qui a son petit lot de conquêtes- pas au même point que Drago Malfoy certes. Pour en revenir à cette histoire de bal Hermione décida de l'annoncer maintenant tellement elle en avait marre de se torturer l'esprit.

"-Lesgarsvayavoirunbaldansdeuxjoursetvousêtesobligésd'yvenir.

-Et en français Hermione?

-Les gars va y avoir un bal dans deux jours et vous êtes obligés d'y venir.

-T'es sérieuse là?!

-Oui j'osais pas vous le dire de peur que vous vous énerviez.

-On t'en veut pas Mione mais pourquoi tu veux aller à un bal?

-Je veux pas y aller c'est que c'est organisé ici.

-Tu organises un bal?

-Pas moi, ma grand-mère.

-Et pourquoi pas chez elle?

-Parce que...

-Hermione dis le personne va changer d'opinion sur toi...

-Merci Gin'. Et bien parce que ma grand-mère veut que je commence à me présenter à la société.

-Comme si tu étais importante dans la société.

-RON!

-Bah quoi c'est vrai. En quoi Hermione pourrait être importante dans la société?!

-Crois-le ou non Ronald Weasley mais ça pourrait bientôt être le cas!

-Ah bon et comment?

-Je suis l'héritière du titre de marquise de Cambridge!

-C'est pas bien de plaisanter sur ça Hermione tu devrais le savoir!"

Hermione ne voulut pas en entendre plus et quitta le bord de la piscine en courant. Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et quelque secondes après Ginny arriva pour la réconforter et lui dire que son frère n'était qu'un sombre idiot. Un peu plus tard Ginny la laissa se reposer et descendit en disant qu'elle s'était endormie après avoir pleuré comme une madeleine. Ron baissa la tête coupable. Ginny lui avait montré le titre de noblesse qu'Hermione gardait dans la bibliothèque et les jumeaux l'avaient rabaissé en lui disant de réfléchir un peu plus à l'avenir. Harry s'occupa de préparer un truc simple à manger pour le diner. Le plus simple et le plus pratique étant des pâtes il en fit cuire assez pour 5 personnes mais cela tourna à la catastrophe en moins de quelques minutes. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione choisit de descendre pour ne pas abandonner ses amis. Elle nettoya les dégâts vite fait bien fait et fit chauffer les pâtes avec la magie avant de les disposer dans 5 assiettes et deux plats. Elle sortit les différents assaisonnements possibles et s'installa avec les autres pour manger. Ron essayait de capter son regard mais elle l'évitait, elle était plus concentrée à regarder les échanges discrets entre ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Comment les trois rouquins faisaient pour ne pas voir à quel point ils étaient amoureux?

A la fin du repas tout le monde monta se coucher et quand les invités se réveillèrent le lendemain ils furent surpris de voir autant de monde dans la maison. En effet il y avait des fleuristes et des organisateurs qui courraient dans toute la villa. Hermione les regardait courir en rajoutant quelques commentaires quand la décoration ne lui plaisait pas. La journée passa rapidement et les garçons avait été se chercher des smockings tout frais payés grâce à l'argent de leur amie.

Le jour J Hermione était en stress total. Toute la journée des cuisiniers ou autre professionnels de préparatifs de bal avaient passé leur journée à arpenter les couloirs et pièces de la villa. 1 heure avant le début des festivités les grands-parents de la gryffondor montrèrent le bout de leur nez. Heureusement que chacun était prêt quand ils arrivèrent. Le majordome engagé pour l'arrivée des invités alla chercher Hermione quand ses ainés se présentèrent. Elle descendit les escaliers avec une classe inégalée. Habillée d'une robe blanche fendue à mi-cuisse et des talons hauts de la même couleur elle respirait d'une beauté sans pareil. Même ses grands-parents étaient sous le charme de la jeune fille. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas encore vu étant donné qu'il ne devaient descendre que lorsque les invités commenceraient à arriver. La jeune fille était assez heureuse de ce bal puisqu'elle n'allait pas y être présentée cependant sa grand-mère décida de gâcher son bonheur:

"-Tu es ravissante Hermione! Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose qui va sûrement te faire plaisir même si tu ne le montres pas.

-Qu'est ce donc?

-J'ai changé d'avis et tu sera toi aussi présentée à ce bal.

-Quoi?!

-Ceci n'est pas négociable. Maintenant remonte dans tes appartements jusqu'à ce que le majordome vienne te chercher pour la présentation avec toutes les autres jeunes filles.

-Si cela est obligatoire. Et pour mes amis?

-J'envoie le majordome pour les prévenir qu'ils peuvent descendre maintenant que certaines personnes sont arrivées.

-Bien."

Hermione remonta dans sa chambre en stressant plus qu'au départ pour ce bal qui allait probablement viré au cauchemar pour elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et découvrit son grand-père qui semblait mal à l'aise.

"-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je voulais m'excuser.

-Et pourquoi Grand-père? Tu n'as rien fait.

-J'aurais du insister un peu plus et plaider en ta faveur plus tôt.

-Ne t'en fais pas cela serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu as raison mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui.

-Quoi?!

-J'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas te présenter à ce bal par contre tu devras faire un petit effort de sociabilité.

-Oh merci! Merci beaucoup tu me sauves la vie!

-Pas à ce point quand même. En échange je voudrais savoir quelque chose?

-Tout ce que tu veux .

-Pourquoi tes amis ont tous un bout de bois dans une manche de leur veston?

-Heeeeeuuuuuuu... Tu promets de ne pas me prendre pour une folle et de garder le secret?

-Je te le promets ma petite fille.

-Bien alors nous sommes...comment dire... des sorciers. Ça veut dire qu'avec notre baguette on peut faire de la magie mais seulement dans le château sinon on peut être puni par le ministère.

-Le château? Le ministère? Ils le savent?!

-Le château de Poudlard. C'est mon école de magie depuis mes onze ans. Et pour ce qui est du ministère c'est celui de la magie mais ils travaillent en collaboration avec le ministère moldu pour certaines affaires.

-Mol quoi?

-Moldus. Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Je comprend mieux... Tu m'expliqueras tout en détail plus tard là il faut descendre sinon mamie va nous faire une crise.

-Tu as raison allons-y."

Hermione était soulagée de ne plus avoir à mentir à son grand-père qu'elle aimait tant. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui proposait et ils sortirent de la chambre en direction du jardin ou se déroulait la réception. Toutes les jeunes filles avait été présentées et sa grand-mère avait fait un petit discours de bienvenue. Elle passa la baie vitrée en compagnie de son ainé et la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa robe d'un blanc aussi pur. Elle salua quelques personnes puis chercha ses amis du regard. Elle trouva Harry et Ginny en train de danser et Ron en train de draguer ouvertement une des filles à marier. Elle essaya ensuite de trouver les jumeaux qu'elle repéra assis dans un coin sûrement en train de comploter. Elle se dirigea vers eux mais quelques mètres avant de les atteindre un jeune homme la stoppa pour l'inviter à danser.

"-Bonjour très chère, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

-Je m'excuse mais je dois aller voir mes amis peut-être plus tard dans la soirée.

-Ça ce sont vos amis? Et quels titres possèdent-ils pour être digne de votre intérêt Madame la marquise?!

-Premièrement je ne suis pas la marquise, ce titre appartient toujours à ma grand-mère et en plus de ça je ne vous permets pas de critiquer mes amis. Ils ne possèdent peut-être pas de titre mais ils sont plus digne de recevoir mon respect que vous.

-Je ne vous permets pas et vous êtes contrainte de venir avec moi sur la piste de danse car personne ne me refuse quoi que ce soit!

-Idiot, vantard et imbu de sa personne ça fait beaucoup. Voulez-vous que je rajoute handicapé? Parce que si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite vous allez y finir.

-Vous n'avez pas de force comment cela serait-il possible."

Il commençait à tirer Hermione loin des jumeaux. Fred et George levèrent la tête à ce moment-là et froncèrent les sourcils. Ils virent qu'Hermione avait besoin d'aide et ils se dépêchèrent d'intervenir. Il s'approchèrent rapidement d'Hermione et du pot de colle avant de parler.

"-Mionne Il y a un problème?

-Oui Fred cette personne ne veut pas me lâcher et en plus de ça il me fait mal.

-Je vous demanderais de lâcher mon amie tout de suite avant que mon point ne finisse dans votre horrible tête.

-George ne t'énerve pas trop il risque d'appeler des renforts vu son incapacité à se défendre.

-La lionne sort les griffes on dirait.

-Je dois reconnaitre que lorsqu'un chien ne me lâche pas je m'énerve facilement.

-Comment oses-tu sale garce?!

-Vous. parlez. autrement. d'Hermione.

-Oh pourquoi ça? Tu vas te jeter sur moi? Qui est-tu pour me tenir tête? Tu ne possèdes aucun titre et as-tu vu ta tête? Tu ne ressembles à rien comme ton jumeau donc laissez-moi tranquille et gardez vos mains et vos têtes de mendiants chez vous!

-ALORS LÀ STOP! Je veux bien ne rien dire quand c'est moi que l'on insulte mais lorsqu'on s'en prend à mes amis on en paye les conséquences! Fred et George ne sont peut-être pas aussi "noble" que vous mais ils font partie des personnes les plus digne de respect à mon humble avis! Pour ce qui est de leur tête ils ressemblent plus à quelque chose que votre face maquillée! Et dernièrement je vous demanderais de quitter mon domicile si c'est pour porter du tort à mes amis.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de quitter cette réception mais a eux! Ils n'ont pas été invités!

-Vous voulez jouer à ça? Eh bien jouons."

Hermione planta le petit groupe qui la suivit tant bien que mal à travers les groupes de personnes présentes ce soir. Elle s'approcha de son grand-père et lui expliqua rapidement et discrètement la situation. Il fronça les sourcils et accepta tout de suite la requête de son petit génie. Il lui tendit le micro et alla se placer à côté d'elle sur l'estrade.

"-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je me présente, je suis la petite fille de la marquise de Cambridge et je vous demanderais de m'écouter pour cette annonce imprévue. En effet un événement pour le moins déplaisant s'est produit tout à l'heure. Ce n'était point digne de personnes présentes ce soir. Je vais m'expliquer mais en attendant je demanderais à Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley,Ron Weasley,George Weasley et Fred Weasley de bien vouloir me rejoindre."

La petite troupe se détacha de la masse de personnes et monta sur la scène en jetant des coups d'oeil interrogatifs à leur amie.

"Bien. Maintenant je vais vous expliquer la situation. Ces 5 personnes que voilà ont été invité par ma famille donc je vous demanderais de ne pas émettre de critiques déplaisantes ou des injures à leur sujet sous peine de devoir quitter ma maison. Malheureusement une personne ici présente ne l'a pas compris quand je le lui expliqué et a continué à répandre son venin. Je m'excuse de devoir vous dire dire cela Lord Heting mais votre fils doit quitter me demeure. Son comportement n'est pas digne d'un héritier si je puis dire. Après cette brève intervention je vous souhaite de continuer à passer une bonne soirée."

Tout le monde descendit de l'estrade et les jumeaux vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras. Elle leur mit un coup de coude pour qu'ils se redressent et leur indiqua une direction. Lord Heting était en train de disputer son fils et de le trainer au fur et à mesure vers la sortie de la maison. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Les trois gryffondor se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire devant la mine apeurée de l'héritier.

Après 4 heures de sociabilité la réception se termina enfin. Tous purent monter se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil; le rangement attendra le lendemain. 


	9. Chapter 9

Le réveil fut dur mais Hermione se leva en premier et commença à ranger ce qui restait de la réception de la veille. Elle regarda les champs au loin et son esprit se mit à divaguer. Elle repensait à la soirée et à ce qu'il s'était passé après l'incident...

 **Flash-back**

PDV Hermione.

Après nous être moqué du fils Heting avec les jumeaux nous étions allés nous installer à une table vide. Un serveur nous a posé des cocktails avant de repartir rapidement. Je me tournai vers les jumeaux et les remerciai encore une fois d'être venu à mon aide et d'être rester calme quand il les as attaqué verbalement.

"-C'était normal Mione. On allait pas le laisser t'emmener tu es à nous.

-A vous? Depuis quand?

-Mais depuis que l'on se connait Hermione tu ne le savais pas?

-Je l'apprends.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

-C'est vrai."

Puis on s'était de nouveau pris un fou rire. Puis les jumeaux s'étaient arrêtés de rire et avaient échangés quelques messes basses. Je les regardais bizarrement mais ils s'étaient retournés vers moi avec leur habituel sourire en coin. Ensuite George avait quitté la table en marmonnant une excuse étrange. Deux minutes plus tard Fred s'était approché de moi et m'avais demandé si j'acceptais de danser avec lui. J'avais répondu oui et m'étais mise à rougir. Il ne s'en était pas préoccuper et m'avait amener sur la piste de danse. Il n'avait pas été le moins du monde embêté quand une valse avait débutée. Il avait placé une main dans mon dos tandis que l'autre avait délicatement attrapé ma main. J'avais été surprise de ce contact si doux pourtant je n'en avais pas perdu mes moyens. J'avais plaçé ma main libre à la place qui lui était attribuée et nous avions commencé à danser. Il dansait merveilleusement bien et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui dire.

"-Je ne te penser pas aussi bon danseur.

-Chacun ses secrets tu ne crois pas?

-Si, as-tu d'autres secrets à cacher?

-Je ne te les dirais pas mais oui j'en ai moins deux ou trois autres à cacher.

-Dommage que je ne les sache pas il va falloir que je mène l'enquête.

-Je te les dirais un jour ne t'en fais pas.

-Vraiment? Le grand Fred Weasley qui confie ses secrets à la miss Je-Sais-Tout?

-Tu ne sait peut-être pas tout qui sait? Au fait tu es magnifique Hermione."

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la chanson était finie et Fred s'était éloigné de moi avec un sourire trop craquant.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

J'avais passé la soirée sur un nuage et je m'étais endormie en rêvant de ce qu'aurait pu être la soirée si la discussion s'était poursuivie. Mais maintenant un jour nouveau avait commencé donc on se réveille et on se met au boulot. Et qui dit se mettre au boulot dit profiter de la journée au bord de la piscine!

On a passé l'après-midi à se baigner et à bronzer. J'avais raconté à Ginny l'épisode avec son frère et elle avait sauté sur le lit pendant dix minutes en criant que le couple était à deux doigts de se former. J'étais gênée de ce qu'elle disait puisque je me souvenait bien de ce que les filles de gryffondor disait à propos des jumeaux et de leurs conquêtes. Je lui avait seulement souri et j'étais après redescendue pour lire un bon livre sur le canapé.

Vers 18h, le soir, ma grand-mère m'avait appelé pour me dire que le bal prévu en aout était annulé donc je décidais de préparer une surprise à mes amis. Personne ne serait au courant foi d'Hermione Granger!

 _Chapitre très court mais le prochain sera plus long que d'habitude._


	10. Chapter 10

1 mois et demi que la routine s'était installée à la villa jusqu'à ce 14 aout. Hermione arriva en courant dans la cuisine où tout le monde préparait son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'elle annonça:

"-Dans 2 heures je veux que tout le monde ai fait ses valises. Pas de questions pas de commentaires vous verrez bien. Ce qui ont le vertige vous me le dites tout de suite ou vous vous taisez à jamais."

Elle quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée vite suivie par Ginny qui fonçait pour préparer ses valises. Harry et Ron qui n'étaient pas encore levés furent réveillés par une Hermione gonflée à bloc.

"-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY ET HARRY JAMES POTTER JE VOUS VEUX LEVER DANS MOINS DE 10 SECONDES SINON VOUS ALLEZ ENTENDRE PARLER DU PAYS"

A ce réveil si inattendu Ron hurla et se cacha sous ses couettes alors que Harry faisait un bond de dix mètres et se retrouvait par terre à gauche de son lit. Notre lionne préférée quitta leur couloir avec une moue satisfaite. Elle partît dans sa chambre vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien oublié puis alla attendre dans le salon que tout les autres se préparent. Elle était impatiente de partir et encore plus d'arriver. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds et il lui tardait de tester les nouveautés.

Chacun arriva à son allure dans le salon. Fred et George furent les premiers à s'installer dans les canapés en attendant les plus jeunes. Depuis le bal Hermione était mal à l'aise avec Fred et quand il lui parlait elle avait l'impression de voir des messages cachés ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Ginny était persuadée que la cause à tout ça était son amour grandissant pour Fred. Pour Fred ce n'était pas la même chose. Il sentait qu'il était différent avec la gryffondor depuis le bal mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas de l'amour c'était comme une sorte d'attirance mais pas que ça enfin bref il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. A la fin du délai imparti chaque résident de la maison était présent et Hermione les félicita. Elle attrapa ensuite son téléphone et appela un dénommé Charles. Ses amis la voyait rire avec cette personne sans comprendre son enthousiasme. Puis elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la porte avec ses bagages en main et à leur taille réelle. Ils la suivirent et lorsqu'ils sortirent à sa suite ils virent une sorte de grand wagon en plastique. Harry et Hermione rigolèrent devant leur tête ahurie.

"-C'est comme le magicobus les gars sauf que ça ne possède qu'un étage et qu'il est pas mag..."

Un homme arriva au moment où Harry allait prononcer le mot "magique" mais s'interrompit en le voyant. Hermione se retourna pour voir ce qui dérangeait son ami et quand elle le vit, un sourire prit place sur son visage et elle se précipita dans les bras de notre inconnu.

"-CHARLES!

-Mionne ravi de te revoir aussi!

-Tu m'a tellement manqué, deux ans que j'avais plus de nouvelles de toi.

-Eh bien tu sais avec mon job c'est un peu difficile d'accorder du temps à sa famille sans les mettre en danger.

-Pour ça on est pareil Charlie t'inquiètes. Bon t'as pris tes valises ou t'as encore changé d'identité donc t'es paumé?

-Non cette semaine je suis sous mon vrai nom mais je ferais attention à ce qu'ils ne me repèrent pas.

-Il y en aura là-bas?

-Sûrement. D'après le ministère français ils vont attaqué là-bas au prochain coup.

-Mais pourquoi tu as voulu t'engager là dedans?! Maintenant c'est impossible d'avoir une vie stable avec ton métier!

-Tu peux parler t'es poursuivie par un mage noire qui joue les furies en lançant des éclairs verts sur ceux qui sont pas d'accord avec lui!

-Et toi tu changes d'identité pour traquer les terroristes donc t'es pas mal non plus. On dirait James Bond!

-Mais c'est pour sa que tu m'aimes!

-Mouais bon en attendant de monter dans le bus viens je vais te présenter aux autres.

-D'accord parce que là ils me regardent bizarre et y en a un qui a l'air de vouloir me tuer sur place.

-Qui?

-Un des grand roux.

-C'est sûrement Fred qui prépare une de ses vannes t'en fais pas. Allez viens!"

Elle attrapa Charles par la main et l'amena vers le groupe d'amis. Elle se planta devant eux avec un sourire béat et tira la langue aux jumeaux qui se moquaient ouvertement d'elle.

"-Bon alors je vous présente Charles. Charles je te présente Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, George Weasley et pour finir celui qui te fusillait du regard c'est Fred Weasley."

Il serra la main à toute la troupe. Hermione en voyant l'attitude froide de Fred s'empressa de préciser:

"-J'ai oublié de vous préciser que c'est seulement mon cousin donc Fred et George remballez-vous phrases à deux balles.

-Ppppffffff

-Pas drôle Mione!

-Je sais George."

Le chauffeur du bus leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient monter et ils se dépêchèrent de le faire et d'aller s'installer au fond du car. Fred s'était installé à côté de son jumeau et regardait intensément la jolie brune assise deux sièges devant lui en compagnie de son soi-disant cousin. Harry,Ron et Ginny s'étaient placés au fin fond du bus d'où ils pouvaient voir les gens roulant derrière la machine de fer et de boulons. Hermione était très intriguée par le récit de son cousin qu'elle ne sentit même pas le regard du grand rouquin sur elle.

"-Hermione je te jure sur ma vie que ma dernière mission était fantastique! Tu vois Las Vegas? Eh bien j'étais là-bas! Ils m'ont fourni une tonne d'argent et plusieurs pièces d'identité. Je devais repérer la tête pensante du groupe mafieux. Je reconnais que je me suis bien amusé en plus du casino.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tu ne préférerai pas savoir Hermi'...

-T'as encore joué au tombeur?

-...

-Au moins t'as déjà un point commun avec Fred et George...

-Non sérieux?! Enfin quelqu'un qui peut me comprendre!

-Je te rappelle juste qu'eux ont 17 ans et que toi tu vas sur tes 23.

-C'est du pareil au même!

-Si tu le dis.

-Mais attends comment tu sais que c'est des tombeurs...tu t'es déjà retrouvée dans leur filets?!

-NON! Je ne me laisse pas avoir par leur charme...enfin pas à tout les deux..." Hermione avait murmuré cette dernière phrase mais son cousin l'avait tout de même entendu. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et sa bouche s'était ouverte en grand tel un poisson. Puis il se reprit et dit:

"-Tu es tombée dans leur jeu ou pas encore?

-Non et je n'y tomberais pas.

-Déjà est-ce que tu penses en être amoureuse?

-Je sais pas.

-Bon on va faire un essai.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que t'es attirée par d'autres garçons?

-Non.

-Quand quelqu'un n'est pas gentil avec lui tu fais quoi?

-C'est déjà arrivé et dans ces cas-là je le défend.

-Est-ce que tu penses à lui?

-Tout le temps.

-Quel est ton sentiment quand tu le vois avec une autre?

-C'et comme si mon coeur éclatait en millions de morceaux.

-Eh bah ma cocotte t'est plus qu'amoureuse c'est presque ta drogue ce type! Et c'est lequel des deux alors?

-Tu ne dit rien ok?

-Promis cousine!

-Fred...

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi il me fusillait du regard il doit avoir un petit faible pour toi ou alors t'es la prochaine sur sa liste. Je me renseignerais pendant la semaine.

-Merci Charles"

Toute leur petite discussion s'était faite à voix basse pour ne pas que les autres entendent et quand ils avaient baissé la voix Fred avait pesté et n'avait entendu que quelques bribes de phrases qui ne voulaient rien dire.

Le reste du trajet en bus fut plutôt calme. Les trois marmottes du fond du bus s'étaient endormies et Fred et George regardaient le paysage. Il n'y avait que les deux cousins séparés depuis longtemps qui rattrapaient le temps perdu. Puis le bus s'arrêta devant un aéroport et tout le monde descendit du car. Les trois endormis avaient des têtes à en faire pâlir Voldemort lui-même mais chacun les laissa se ridiculiser. Ils étaient à l'aéroport principal de Londres. Hermione et Charles allèrent chercher les billets d'embarquement et tous se dirigèrent près de la porte de départ. Leurs bagages venaient d'être récupérés quand ils purent enfin se diriger vers l'avion. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur ce vol; seulement une vingtaine de personne sans les compter. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans l'avion Hermione leur annonça une partie de leur destination.

"-Comme tout le monde se pose la question je vais vous y répondre partiellement. Nous sommes en direction de Paris d'où nous prendrons un bus qui nous amènera jusqu'à l'endroit prévu. "

Elle se rassit contente de sa petite intervention auprès de ses amis. Charles, qui était installé à la gauche de Ginny pouffa de rire et cette dernière lui demanda:

"-Tu sais où nous allons?

-Oui mais je me tais sinon je finis pas le vol.

-Ah d'accord mais je me demande toujours pourquoi elle veut garder la surprise.

-Je vais te dire une chose que je sais à propos de ce voyage surprise. Quand elle m'a contacté pour que je vienne avec vous elle m'a précisée qu'elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelques chose mais elle voulait absolument vous y amener pour que vous puissiez vous amuser pendant une semaine sans avoir à penser au futur et à la guerre. Elle m'a dit aussi que certaines des at...trucs de prévus pourraient être drôle à faire avec les rois de la gaminerie et que d'autres seraient super à partager avec sa meilleure amie que tu représentes.

-Pourquoi elle pensait que si tu venais elle aurait moins peur?

-J'ai un travail assez différent des autres c'est pour ça. Hermione m'a dit un jour que c'était exactement le travail d'un auror dans son monde donc le tien aussi par la même occasion.

-Wouah je comprends pourquoi elle est rassuré que tu sois ici.

-En plus elle m'a parlé de vous tous donc c'est bien je vais pouvoir apprendre à vous connaitre!

-Tu verras on est tous très cool. Même celui qui tire la tronche depuis ce matin.

-T'en fais pas pour ça je pense savoir ce qu'il a malgré que je ne le connaisse pas.

-Tant mieux alors bon je te laisse je vais dormir pour l'heure qui reste.

-Bonne nuit Miss Weasley.

-Appelle-moi Ginny j'ai l'impression qu'on parle à ma mère là.

-Ah d'accord... Bonne nuit Ginny.

-mmmmhhh"

Ginny partait déjà vers le pays des rêves. Le trajet fut très court et en sortant de l'avion chacun s'étira avant de faire un pas de plus. Hermione était excitée comme une puce et les jumeaux avaient retrouvés leur enthousiasme habituel. En ce moment-même ils attendaient leurs bagages à côté du tapis tournant.


	11. Chapter 11

Les valises enfin récupérées ils s'avancèrent tous sur le parvis de l'aéroport où ils devaient prendre le bus qui les conduira à leur destination finale. Hermione avait délaissé son cousin qui sympathisait avec les jumeaux pour aller voir Ginny. Cette dernière raconta à son amie que c'était une expérience extraordinaire de prendre l'avion. Hermione se moqua gentiment d'elle mais l'approuva.

Le trajet en bus dura à peine une heure et quand ils arrivèrent devant un grand hôtel la petite troupe excepté Hermione et son cousin poussèrent des sifflements admiratifs. L'hôtel en question se prénommait le Newport Bay Club et faisait partie du grand réseau d'hôtels couvrant le parc le plus magique du nord de la France: Disneyland Paris! Mais ça les sorciers ne le savaient pas encore donc les deux membres de la famille gardèrent le secret jusqu'au lendemain quand ils iront dans le parc. En rentrant dans le bâtiment Charles les délaissa pour aller chercher les clés des chambres. Hermione voyait à quel point ses amis était émerveillés par la beauté du grand hall. Les jumeaux commencèrent à réfléchir à une blague qu'ils pourraient faire le jour de leur départ mais Hermione les en dissuada très vite car le ministère arriverait à voir l'utilisation de magie et ils serait arrêtés. Ginny et Harry s'étaient éloignés du groupe et discutaient tranquillement assis sur des sièges dans la partie enfants. Ron, fidèle à lui-même regardait les plats qui passaient sur des chariots 100 mètres plus loin. Après cette observation minutieuse de ses amis Hermione fixa de nouveau son regard chocolat sur Fred. Elle le trouvait tellement beau... Il était grand et possédait un corps assez musclé de part son loisir pour le quidditch ce qui le rendait assez intimidant. Par ailleurs son visage contrastait avec son corps puisqu'il avait un visage encore enfantin qui faisait craquer la plupart des filles,Hermione comprise. Elle le détailla et trouva que même lorsqu'il réfléchissait il adoptait son attitude joueuse et sereine. Il avait coupé ses cheveux en début de vacances et elle le trouvait encore plus mignon. Se sentant observé il tourna sa tête vers la brune qui rougit instantanément et tourna son regard vers un point invisible. Elle demandait de la rescousse avant qu'il ne vienne lui parler pour savoir pourquoi elle ne le lâchait pas du regard et ses prières furent entendues. Charles arriva avec un air mi-amusé mi-mal à l'aise. Il semblait vouloir choisir ses mots avec soin avant de parler.

"-On a un petit problème avec les chambres...

-QUOI?! Ils se foutent de la gueule du monde là?! S'il mettent ça sur mon dos je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe!

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la leur Hermi'. Quand ils ont validé les chambres ils ont fait des petits mélanges et au lieu de se retrouver avec chacun une chambre tout le monde se retrouve avec une chambre double et une chambre de trois dans la suite présidentielle.

-Pourquoi présidentielle?

-Quand ils ont rentré ton nom dans le fichier un message s'est affiché leur disant que la personne possédant ce nom devait obligatoirement être dans la suite présidentielle...

-Je vais tuer Grand-mère!

-Je t'aiderai mais pour l'instant il faut choisir qui dort avec qui et comment on fait.

-Ok alors y a deux chambres de 2 et une chambre de trois c'est ça ?

-Ouep.

-Bah on met Harry et Ron ensemble, les jumeaux et toi dans la suite présidentielle et Ginny et moi dans la dernière chambre double non?

-Je suis d'accord.

-Pareil.

-Ça me va.

-Les jumeaux sont toujours ok quand ils s'agit d'avoir des avantages!

-Bon beh je crois que t'as ta réponse Charles. On est à quel étage?

-La suite présidentielle est au dernier étage et vos chambres respectives sont à l'étage juste en dessous.

-Cool au moins on est pas à l'opposé les uns des autres.

-C'est vrai c'est déjà un bon point."

Ils décidèrent tous d'aller poser leurs valises dans leurs chambres avant d'aller se promener étant donné qu'il était trop tard pour profiter du parc d'attractions mais ça ils ne le savaient toujours pas. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur ils virent le nombre époustouflant d'étage de cet hôtel. Pendant la montée chacun s'observait, se demandant si quelqu'un allait se décider à briser le silence et finalement Fred craqua:

"-On vous invitera à voir notre suite vous inquiétez pas, d'autant plus que c'est grâce à la célébrité de Mia!"

Hermione fut surprise du surnom et rosit de plaisir tandis que George approuvait sa moitié. Charles et tous les autres jetèrent un coup d'oeil étrange à Hermione et Fred mais ne dirent rien. Quand la cabine s'arrêta à l'étage des quatre plus jeunes gryffondor ces derniers s'empressèrent de sortir. Hermione regarda la porte se refermer et tilta quand Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi il jouait et avait vraiment peur de tomber dans ses filets comme disait Charles. Quant à lui il avait vu le clin d'oeil envoyé à sa cousine et fronçait les sourcils. Si ce petit rouquin faisait du mal à Mionne il entendrait parler de lui!

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'était refermé totalement Hermione avait foncé vers sa chambre où se trouvait déjà Ginny. Quand elle arriva, la cadette Weasley l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui demander des explications.

"-Pourquoi il t'a appelé comme ça?

-Qui?Fred?

-A ton avis? De qui je parle? Le pape peut-être?

-C'est bon j'ai saisi calme-toi. Et pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a donné ce surnom.

-Ça cache des choses ça... il nous faudrait un espion du côté des garçons...

-T'en fais pas pour ça mon cousin a eu l'idée avant toi.

-Je savais qu'il avait pas l'air si con lui!

-Eh! Parle pas de Charles comme ça!

-Ok désolé. Bon tu me diras les infos qu'aura récolté ton cousin hein?

-Oui si ça t'amuses.

-Ça ne m'amuse pas ça m'intéresse!

-Mouais. Là j'ai plutôt l'impression que t'essayes de caser ton frère avec ta meilleure amie et vice-versa.

-C'est exactement ça Mione!

-Pfff

-Râle pas je sais que tu m'adores!

-Dans tes rêves peut-être!

-Je suis offusquée de tes commentaires!

-Comment tu connais ce mot?

-Pfff pour une fois que je connais du vocabulaire te plains pas.

-C'est vrai bon tu viens on va aller squatter la suite présidentielle histoire de les énerver un peu.

-Bonne idée! Allons-y de ce pas!"

Elles s'esclaffèrent et sortirent de leur chambre, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.


	12. Chapter 12

**PDV Fred**

J'avais eu droit à un regard assassin de la part de Charles quand j'avais fait le clin d'oeil à Mia. Et ce surnom d'où je le sors? Aucune idée mais je trouve qu'il va bien à Hermione. Quand on est arrivé dans la suite on était tous les trois étonnés mais Charles le montra montra moins que nous. Il avait l'air sympa quand on oubliais l'impression que j'avais eu de lui quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Je me souviens comment je l'ai trouvé haïssable quand Hermione s'est jetée dans ses bras mais j'avais aussi ressentit un sentiment proche de la jalousie ce qui était tout bonnement impossible quand on considère que les jumeaux Weasley sont des Dom Juan. Bref pendant que nous rangions nos bagages quelqu'un frappa à la porte et ce fut George qui alla ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard une tornade de longs cheveux roux et une tignasse brune arrivaient en courant dans le salon de la suite présidentielle. Un peu de calme c'est trop demander? Même si je devais reconnaitre que ça me faisait plaisir de voir que la brunette était venue nous voir. Ma moitié arriva à leur suite en disant qu'elles avaient forcé le passage et qu'il n'y était pour rien. Charles ria quand il vit les deux amis se jeter dans les canapés et se moqua allègrement de sa cousine. Un sourire joueur se peignit sur mon visage et en regardant mon jumeau je vis qu'il avait pensé à la même chose. Nous nous élançâmes sur les deux jeunes filles et George attrapa Ginny pendant que je m'occupais d'attraper Hermione qui se débattait en riant. Je la pris en sac à patate et commençait à tourner sur moi-même alors qu'elle se mettait à rire et gesticuler encore plus. Je décidais d'arrêter avant qu'elle n'en soit malade et quand je la posais par terre elle manqua de tomber mais je la rattrapais de justesse en la prenant dans mes bras. Encore secouée par le tourni procuré elle ne rougit même pas mais quand elle eut récupéré toutes ses fonctions, son visage vira au rouge pivoine pendant que la regardais avec un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin. Elle se releva prestement et m'adressa un sourire gêné pendant que George, qui avait vu toute la scène, se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Ginny avait été relâchée bien plus tôt et se baladait tranquillement dans la suite pendant qu'Hermione se remettait de ses émotions en squattant un de nos canapés. Je commençais à me demander si la jeune gryffondor ne tombait pas sous mon charme à en voir son absence de réaction lorsque c'était mon frère qui la taquiner. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Ginny qui parlait à Hermione n'ayant pas vu que j'étais extrêmement attentif à leurs actions.

"-C'est bon tu vas t'en remettre Mione?

-Pourquoi je m'en remettrai pas Ginny? Je suis habituée a ce comportement...

-Je sais que beaucoup parlent sur le sujet mais si ça se trouve c'est de la jalousie.

-Je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

-Allez sourit! Tu viens on va se balader dans l'hôtel pour voir s'il y a des choses intéressantes à découvrir.

-J'arrive."

Quand elles quittèrent la pièce elles nous lancèrent un vague "A tout à l'heure les gars" mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle me jetait un coup d'oeil avant de quitter la pièce. Je passais le reste de la journée avec une humeur plus que réjouie.

 **PDV omniscient**

Après avoir quitter la chambre des jumeaux et du cousin à Hermione les deux jeunes filles avaient fait le tour de l'hôtel et Ginny avait été surprise de croiser des gens déguisé en grande souris ou en canard. Quand elle avait posé la question à sa meilleure amie cette dernière lui avait répondu qu'elle verrait bien tôt ou tard. Quand elles regardèrent l'heure elles se rendirent compte que c'était l'heure d'aller manger donc elle remontèrent dans les étages pour aller chercher Harry, Ron, Charles et les jumeaux afin de se rendre à la salle de restauration. Ron était d'une humeur exécrable étant donné qu'il n'avait pu manger qu'un sandwich au repas du midi puisqu'ils étaient dans l'avion. Lorsqu'il vit tout les plats proposés sa mauvaise humeur s'effaça rapidement pour laisser la place à sa tête qui reflétait l'appétit qui se dégageais de lui. Chacun choisit le menu qui lui plaisait le plus et le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Les Weasley et Harry pressait Hermione de questions sur le planning du lendemain mais elle ne lâcha rien. Seul un sourire trahissait son amusement. Quand à Charles il ne participait pas a la discussion et observait les jumeaux en particulier celui qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux et qui devait surement être Fred. Il se demandait également comme sa jeune cousine arrivait à les différencier tellement leur similitudes étaient frappantes. Il espérait sincèrement que ce jeune ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione car il savait que derrière son masque d'impassibilité face à cette histoire elle allait en souffrir si le rouquin n'était pas délicat avec elle. L'auror version moldu soupira en pensant au déchirement qu'il avait eu quand il avait vu l'état de sa cousine lors de son départ deux ans auparavant. Son oncle et sa tante lui avait raconté à quel point elle était triste mais tentait de ne rien laisser voir. Ils l'avaient rassurés en lui disant qu'avec sa rentrée à Poudlard elle oublierait un peu ses peines.

A la fin du repas Ron marmonna qu'il était saturé pour ce soir tandis que sa soeur se moquait de lui et de son estomac. Ils montèrent se coucher aux alentours de 23h après avoir discuter dans un des petits salons présents dans la résidence. Tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et chacun partit dans sa chambre. Dans son lit Hermione se tournai sans arrêt en pensant aux événements de la journée et elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à la journée du lendemain. Ginny s'endormit peu après elle laissant Morphée la conduire au pays des rêves. De leurs côtés, Harry et Ron étaient tombés endormis dans leur lit à peine après être rentré. On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose des trois ainés qui discutaient activement des années à Poudlard et de cet hôtel moldu. Toutefois ils allèrent se coucher rapidement en sachant qu'ils devaient être levés pour 8h le jour suivant.


	13. Chapter 13

Les jumeaux furent les premiers levés et décidèrent de réveiller leur compagnon de chambre. Ce dernier grogna avant de daigner ouvrir un oeil ce qui entraina des ricanements de la part de Fred et George. Ces derniers le laissèrent là après s'être assurés qu'il était bien réveillé et descendirent à l'étage du dessous pour réveiller les 4 autres gryffondor. George se chargea d'aller cogner à la porte des garçons pendant que Fred se chargeai du cas des filles. Il n'eu pas besoin de taper plus de 3 fois qu'Hermione entrouvrit la porte pour voir qui c'était. En voyant Fred ses joues s'empourprèrent mais elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser rentrer.

"-Bonjour Mia, bien dormi?

-Très bien et toi?

-Magnifiquement bien mais je me serai surement mieux endormie encore si je t'avais vu dans cette tenue avant.

-Très drôle Fred. Tu n'arrêtes jamais les flatteries que tu ne penses pas?

-Si, en été mais comme je pense ce que je viens de te dire il n'y a pas de problème."

Hermione rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle était bien dans la même tenue que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. En effet elle avait toujours son short et son débardeur qui lui servait de pyjama donc elle ne comprenait pas la réflexion de Fred. Elle s'impatienta quelque peu tout en restant aimable.

"-Et qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Vous réveiller mais toi c'était déjà fait. Donc je viens réveiller Ginny.

-A ta guise. Tu fermeras quand tu partiras moi je vais me laver.

-Je peux venir?

-Ne commences pas tes réflexions dignes de Malefoy sinon ma bonne humeur risque de chuter encore plus que maintenant.

-Je suis vexé d'être comparé à la fouine mais comme je veux que ton joli visage préserve son joli sourire j'arrête. Je réveille Ginny et je pars ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci."

Pour s'excuser de l'avoir comparé à la fouine elle alla lui déposer un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Avant d'entrer dans la douche elle entendit le cri de Ginny et une porte qui se fermait prouvant que Fred était bel et bien parti. Elle soupira d'être tombée sous le charme de ce garçon si charmant à son gout. Elle se lava rapidement puis se dépêcha de s'habiller pour laisser la place à la rouquine à qui il fallait bien plus de temps pour se faire belle. Hermione trouvait que ces artifices lui étaient inutiles étant donnée la beauté de sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas convaincre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La brunette soupira et s'installa sur son lit avec un livre en attendant Ginny. Cette dernière sortit enfin après 35 minutes passées à se pomponner. Elle descendirent rapidement à la salle de restauration de la veille pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et s'installèrent aux cotés des garçons. C'était la première fois que la jeune brune voyait ses deux meilleurs amis prêts avant elle même si à proprement parler cela faisait bien 45 minutes qu'elle attendait pour aller manger. Fred lui fit un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit par un sourire gêné. Elle alla saluer Ron et Harry et fit un câlin à son cousin. Ensuite elle s'installa à la seule place restante qui se trouvait entre Harry et à son plus grand bonheur mais aussi son plus grand malheur, de Fred. Elle mangea rapidement avant de sortir un plan. Fred et George la regardèrent intrigués alors que les autres n'y avait même pas fait attention. Elle décida alors de les interrompre dans leur repas du matin:

"-Vous préférez des jeux à sensations ou des trucs calmes?

-Calmes

-Calmes j'ai déjà trop de sensations à l'école.

-SENSATION!

-Comme Ginny.

-Je ferai du calme cette fois-ci Mionne.

-Dommage Charles je voulais que t'essayes l'ascenseur...

-Je l'ai déjà essayé aux États-Unis et je m'en suis toujours pas remis.

-Si tu le dis. Bon je vais vous dire où nous sommes.

-Ah enfin!

-Nous sommes à Disneyland un parc d'attraction français très prisé!

-COOL

-YEAH

-TROP BIEN!"

Les exclamations furent longues puis Fred et George se clamèrent et observèrent la petite carte posée devant Hermione pendant que celle-ci leur expliquait le concept des différentes parties ainsi que des différentes attraction qu'ils pourraient faire.

La jeune fille leur indiqua qu'elle avait déjà pris des tickets VIP pour certaines attractions à sensations ce qui ravit encore plus les jumeaux qui écoutaient avec intérêt ce qu'elle leur racontait.

Le départ pour le parc fut décidé pour 10 heures soit 30 minutes plus tard. Au moment de se quitter Fred entraina Hermione à sa suite dans un coin isolé. La jeune fille ne laissa rien paraitre mais elle se demandait si son amour secret pour le rouquin n'était pas trop visible... Cependant elle fut rassuré de la discussion qui commença:

"-Merci Mionne pour ce voyage. C'est grandiose! En plus d'après ce que nous a glissé ton cousin tu as d'abord pensé à George et moi quand tu t'es décidée pour le voyage. Je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour ça tu es une fille extra.

-C'est normal Fred. Et j'espère de tout mon coeur que le reste de la semaine se déroulera bien.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas Mia.

-Fred?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Mia?

-Je trouve que ce surnom est joli et il faut un joli surnom pour une jolie fille."

Il ne se rendit compte qu'à la fin de sa phrase qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis Juillet. Hermione vit l'air gêné qui prit place sur le visage du rouquin et esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte que les propos qu'il avait tenu à son égard l'avaient embarrassés et que ses joues avait rosies. Toutefois il reprit vite contenance et serra la main d'Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre George qui l'attendait au bout du couloir.


	14. Chapter 14

"-Eh beh c'était la fête votre groupe!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux soeurette tout le monde s'amuse avec les jumeaux Weasley!

-Que de modestie George!

-Que veux-tu c'est dans ma nature. Et vous alors votre matinée?

-Super! On a fait une attraction dans des tasses, des manèges sur les fées et les princesses. On a même fait la nouvelle attraction d'un film moldu!

-Wouah! Que d'ennui! La prochaine fois on t'amènera faire l'ascenseur fou tu adoreras! Autant que Mionne je pense!

-Et après on iras tester Rock'n Roller si tu veux Gin'. Tes frères l'ont vraiment apprécié.

-Cool on le fait cet aprèm Hermione?

-Ce sera sans moi j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Demain si tu veux.

-C'est qui ce quelqu'un?

-Vous le connaissez pas. Bon on mange sinon on va perdre du temps.

-On dirait Ronald Mia!

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Fred? Je ne m'en souviens pas."

Hermione lui tira la langue puis se concentra sur la carte des repas. Elle prit quelque chose de léger et se dépêcha d'engloutir son repas.

 **PDV Fred**

C'est qui ce quelqu'un? Et si c'était un autre garçon? Non mais de toute façon je m'en moque c'est pas ma copine. Non sans me mentir je m'en fous pas... C'est pas croyable quand même! Je n'aime pas Hermione et je... enfin je crois que je l'aime pas.. Eh merde je suis plus sûr de rien. Comment mes sentiments envers Mia auraient pu changer en si peu de temps? Je reconnais que depuis que je suis chez elle je la trouve magnifique, je trouve craquant son caractère posé mais aussi impulsif à certains moments et ses petits défauts tels que sa manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchit fait tout son charme mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison. Je verrais ça avec George il m'aidera je pense. En attendant je ne suis pas avancé pour savoir qui c'est qu'elle va retrouver. Pourquoi elle se lève?

Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est temps pour elle de rejoindre son rendez-vous secret. Je lui fait un sourire pour la saluer et elle nous souhaite une bonne après-midi avant de quitter le restaurant. J'essaierais d'arracher des informations à Ginny ou à Charles dans l'après-midi.

 **PDV Hermione**

Après avoir quitter le restaurant je rejoins l'hôtel et me dirige vers le bureau des réservations d'activités. L'anniversaire de Ginny était il y a quelques jours et nous ne l'avons pas fêter comme il se doit donc j'ai décidé de prendre la formule anniversaire pour la soirée. Elle aura droit au gâteau, aux musiques spéciales et aux personnages déguisés. Je ne sais pas si elle aimera mais cela sera surement très comique. La femme en face de moi me parait complètement antipathique mais je garde ma bonne humeur à toute épreuve. En effet l'attitude de Fred de ce matin est encore fraiche dans ma mémoire et ma bonne humeur est intouchable. Je sors du rendez-vous 1 heure plus tard et je décide de retourner sur le parc pour voir si mes amis y sont toujours. Je ne les trouvais pas près du small world ni des attractions à sensations donc je me décidais à aller voir près de space mountain et de buzz l'éclair. Je vois quatre têtes rousses s'engouffrer dans cette dernière et je prends la résolution de les suivre pour voir leurs réactions. Je me rends compte aussi que Fred tire un peu la tête. Je me faufile dans la file d'attente et passe quelques personnes après mes amis. Je m'installais deux ou trois sièges après les leurs et voyais Ron manier le pistolet du jeu avec délicatesse de peur d'envoyer un rayon par inadvertance. Je me retiens de rire et me concentre sur le but du jeu: toucher les cibles qui sont sur le méchant. Dès que le tour commence je m'empresse de tirer sur toutes les cibles que je vois et fait beaucoup de point cependant je rate mon tir final en voyant que Fred ne s'y met pas à fond. Dès que le manège finit je me dirige vers eux et m'incruste dans le petit groupe sans qu'ils me remarquent. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'espace réservé a l'attraction qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose.

"-Bon on fait quoi?

-Aucune idée.

-Comment ça aucune idée?

-Bah je sais pas j'ai plus envie de marcher pour aujourd'hui peut-être demain.

-T'es rabat-joie de ouf Fred tu sais?

-Ouais Hermione je sais...HERMIONE?!

-Re salut tout le monde!

-Mais t'es arrivée quand?

-Bah je vous ai suivi de loin quand vous êtes rentrés pour faire le manège et je me suis faufilée jusqu'à vous à la sortie.

-Ok. Ton rendez-vous s'est mal passé?

-Non très bien au contraire. Un peu antipathique mais sinon ça va.

-Tant mieux.

-Qu'est ce que t'es froid Fred ça va devenir une habitude?

-Peut-être. Vous voulez qu'on continue ou on rentre?

-Je suis crevé pour ma part et j'ai faim!

-Comme d'habitude Ron.

-C'est pas drôle Mionne!

-Si tu le dis."

 **PDV omniscient**

Tout la petite compagnie décida que c'était mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se reposer jusqu'au repas. Il n'était que 16 heures mais avoir marché comme des forcenés pendant tout le début de journée cela fatiguait!

Sur le trajet du retour Hermione essayait de capter le regard de Fred mais ce dernier la fuyait comme la peste. Elle se renfrogna et décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'au lendemain. Arrivés à l'hôtel chacun alla dans sa chambre sauf Hermione qui alla jouer au billard qui se trouvait dans le hall et qui, pour une fois, était libre. Elle s'entraina pendant une petite heure et quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approchait par derrière elle se retourna vivement et posa la queue du billard sur le torse de la personne. Elle la reposa à terre en voyant que c'était son cousin. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si il pouvait jouer et elle accepta. Il tira rapidement trois boules qui finirent leur course dans les trous. Une sourire commença a se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle ria quand la boule noire fut éjectée de la table à cause du coup trop fort de Charles. Il lui tira la langue tel un enfant et retenta son tir. Cette fois-ci il n'y eu aucun rebond mais la boule s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant le trou au grand malheur du jeune homme. Puis il rendit la canne à sa jeune cousine et commença la conversation.

"-Pourquoi tu fais la tête depuis que tu es revenue?

-Pas depuis que je suis revenue.

-Non depuis que Fred a été glacial avec toi pardon.

-Désolé c'était plus fort que moi! En plus j'allais pas dire où j'étais allée devant Ginny!

-Pourquoi? Qui as-tu vu pendant ton rendez-vous?

-Je suis allée voir l'organisatrice d'événements pour commander la fête d'anniversaire spécial Disney de Ginny. Les plats ne sont peut-être pas exquis mais la bonne humeur est au programme.

-Laisse- moi rire! Fred est persuadée que tu es allée retrouvée un mec c'est pour ça qu'il te fait la tête.

-Et ça lui ferai quoi? C'est pas mon petit-ami à ce que je sache!

-Ne me dis pas que tu as vu un mec après?

-Non. Même si Fred ne m'aime pas c'est pas mon cas et je n'irais jamais avec un type pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiments.

-Comment cela se fait que tu sois ma cousine? Tout le monde dans la famille profite de la jeunesse avant de se caser et de penser à une relation sérieuse!

-Bah je crois la jeunesse c'est un peu foutu avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus à Poudlard.

-Pas faux. Bon on finit cette partie avant d'aller rejoindre nos chambres pour se changer?

-Avec plaisir et je te dis d'avance: ne râle pas si tu perds!

-Aucun risque c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

-On verra, on verra.

-C'est tout vu!"

Et la partie recommença pendant que tout les autres dans leurs chambres se reposaient avant le repas.


	15. Chapter 15

"-Eh beh c'était la fête votre groupe!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux soeurette tout le monde s'amuse avec les jumeaux Weasley!

-Que de modestie George!

-Que veux-tu c'est dans ma nature. Et vous alors votre matinée?

-Super! On a fait une attraction dans des tasses, des manèges sur les fées et les princesses. On a même fait la nouvelle attraction d'un film moldu!

-Wouah! Que d'ennui! La prochaine fois on t'amènera faire l'ascenseur fou tu adoreras! Autant que Mionne je pense!

-Et après on iras tester Rock'n Roller si tu veux Gin'. Tes frères l'ont vraiment apprécié.

-Cool on le fait cet aprèm Hermione?

-Ce sera sans moi j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Demain si tu veux.

-C'est qui ce quelqu'un?

-Vous le connaissez pas. Bon on mange sinon on va perdre du temps.

-On dirait Ronald Mia!

-Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Fred? Je ne m'en souviens pas."

Hermione lui tira la langue puis se concentra sur la carte des repas. Elle prit quelque chose de léger et se dépêcha d'engloutir son repas.

 **PDV Fred**

C'est qui ce quelqu'un? Et si c'était un autre garçon? Non mais de toute façon je m'en moque c'est pas ma copine. Non sans me mentir je m'en fous pas... C'est pas croyable quand même! Je n'aime pas Hermione et je... enfin je crois que je l'aime pas.. Eh merde je suis plus sûr de rien. Comment mes sentiments envers Mia auraient pu changer en si peu de temps? Je reconnais que depuis que je suis chez elle je la trouve magnifique, je trouve craquant son caractère posé mais aussi impulsif à certains moments et ses petits défauts tels que sa manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchit fait tout son charme mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison. Je verrais ça avec George il m'aidera je pense. En attendant je ne suis pas avancé pour savoir qui c'est qu'elle va retrouver. Pourquoi elle se lève?

Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est temps pour elle de rejoindre son rendez-vous secret. Je lui fait un sourire pour la saluer et elle nous souhaite une bonne après-midi avant de quitter le restaurant. J'essaierais d'arracher des informations à Ginny ou à Charles dans l'après-midi.

 **PDV Hermione**

Après avoir quitter le restaurant je rejoins l'hôtel et me dirige vers le bureau des réservations d'activités. L'anniversaire de Ginny était il y a quelques jours et nous ne l'avons pas fêter comme il se doit donc j'ai décidé de prendre la formule anniversaire pour la soirée. Elle aura droit au gâteau, aux musiques spéciales et aux personnages déguisés. Je ne sais pas si elle aimera mais cela sera surement très comique. La femme en face de moi me parait complètement antipathique mais je garde ma bonne humeur à toute épreuve. En effet l'attitude de Fred de ce matin est encore fraiche dans ma mémoire et ma bonne humeur est intouchable. Je sors du rendez-vous 1 heure plus tard et je décide de retourner sur le parc pour voir si mes amis y sont toujours. Je ne les trouvais pas près du small world ni des attractions à sensations donc je me décidais à aller voir près de space mountain et de buzz l'éclair. Je vois quatre têtes rousses s'engouffrer dans cette dernière et je prends la résolution de les suivre pour voir leurs réactions. Je me rends compte aussi que Fred tire un peu la tête. Je me faufile dans la file d'attente et passe quelques personnes après mes amis. Je m'installais deux ou trois sièges après les leurs et voyais Ron manier le pistolet du jeu avec délicatesse de peur d'envoyer un rayon par inadvertance. Je me retiens de rire et me concentre sur le but du jeu: toucher les cibles qui sont sur le méchant. Dès que le tour commence je m'empresse de tirer sur toutes les cibles que je vois et fait beaucoup de point cependant je rate mon tir final en voyant que Fred ne s'y met pas à fond. Dès que le manège finit je me dirige vers eux et m'incruste dans le petit groupe sans qu'ils me remarquent. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'espace réservé a l'attraction qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose.

"-Bon on fait quoi?

-Aucune idée.

-Comment ça aucune idée?

-Bah je sais pas j'ai plus envie de marcher pour aujourd'hui peut-être demain.

-T'es rabat-joie de ouf Fred tu sais?

-Ouais Hermione je sais...HERMIONE?!

-Re salut tout le monde!

-Mais t'es arrivée quand?

-Bah je vous ai suivi de loin quand vous êtes rentrés pour faire le manège et je me suis faufilée jusqu'à vous à la sortie.

-Ok. Ton rendez-vous s'est mal passé?

-Non très bien au contraire. Un peu antipathique mais sinon ça va.

-Tant mieux.

-Qu'est ce que t'es froid Fred ça va devenir une habitude?

-Peut-être. Vous voulez qu'on continue ou on rentre?

-Je suis crevé pour ma part et j'ai faim!

-Comme d'habitude Ron.

-C'est pas drôle Mionne!

-Si tu le dis."

 **PDV omniscient**

Tout la petite compagnie décida que c'était mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se reposer jusqu'au repas. Il n'était que 16 heures mais avoir marché comme des forcenés pendant tout le début de journée cela fatiguait!

Sur le trajet du retour Hermione essayait de capter le regard de Fred mais ce dernier la fuyait comme la peste. Elle se renfrogna et décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'au lendemain. Arrivés à l'hôtel chacun alla dans sa chambre sauf Hermione qui alla jouer au billard qui se trouvait dans le hall et qui, pour une fois, était libre. Elle s'entraina pendant une petite heure et quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approchait par derrière elle se retourna vivement et posa la queue du billard sur le torse de la personne. Elle la reposa à terre en voyant que c'était son cousin. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si il pouvait jouer et elle accepta. Il tira rapidement trois boules qui finirent leur course dans les trous. Une sourire commença a se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle ria quand la boule noire fut éjectée de la table à cause du coup trop fort de Charles. Il lui tira la langue tel un enfant et retenta son tir. Cette fois-ci il n'y eu aucun rebond mais la boule s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant le trou au grand malheur du jeune homme. Puis il rendit la canne à sa jeune cousine et commença la conversation.

"-Pourquoi tu fais la tête depuis que tu es revenue?

-Pas depuis que je suis revenue.

-Non depuis que Fred a été glacial avec toi pardon.

-Désolé c'était plus fort que moi! En plus j'allais pas dire où j'étais allée devant Ginny!

-Pourquoi? Qui as-tu vu pendant ton rendez-vous?

-Je suis allée voir l'organisatrice d'événements pour commander la fête d'anniversaire spécial Disney de Ginny. Les plats ne sont peut-être pas exquis mais la bonne humeur est au programme.

-Laisse- moi rire! Fred est persuadée que tu es allée retrouvée un mec c'est pour ça qu'il te fait la tête.

-Et ça lui ferai quoi? C'est pas mon petit-ami à ce que je sache!

-Ne me dis pas que tu as vu un mec après?

-Non. Même si Fred ne m'aime pas c'est pas mon cas et je n'irais jamais avec un type pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiments.

-Comment cela se fait que tu sois ma cousine? Tout le monde dans la famille profite de la jeunesse avant de se caser et de penser à une relation sérieuse!

-Bah je crois la jeunesse c'est un peu foutu avec tout ce qui nous tombe dessus à Poudlard.

-Pas faux. Bon on finit cette partie avant d'aller rejoindre nos chambres pour se changer?

-Avec plaisir et je te dis d'avance: ne râle pas si tu perds!

-Aucun risque c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

-On verra, on verra.

-C'est tout vu!"

Et la partie recommença pendant que tout les autres dans leurs chambres se reposaient avant le repas.


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV omniscient**

Après leur partie de billard les deux cousins se sont séparés pour aller dans leur chambre et Charles interrompit une discussion entre les jumeaux lorsqu'il franchit la porte de d'entrée.

"-Mais George je te dis que c'est impossible!

-Et moi je suis sur du contraire. T'es mon jumeau Fred croit pas que je passerais à coté de quelque chose te concernant!

-Ah...je crois que je dérange je vais vous laisser je reviendrai quand vous aurez fini.

-Non c'est bon reste je suis juste en train d'expliquer à mon frère qu'on contrôle pas ses sentiments.

-George pas à lui s'il te plait!

-Je connais la fille en question?

-En fait ouais c'est pour ça que Fred veut pas en parler.

-Tracasse! Tu peux parler Fred je n'en ai rien à faire de savoir sur quelle fille tu as jeté ton dévolu.

-Je n'y ai pas jeté mon dévolu! Même en étant un tombeur jamais je ne l'approcherai c'est comme ma petite soeur!

-Comment tu te grilles tout seul c'est fou...

-Attendez c'est Hermione la fille en question?!

-Heu ouais c'est pour ça qu'il voulait pas t'en parler.

-Ah ok je comprend mieux mais c'est pas ma vie donc vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais sinon on peut m'expliquer l'histoire?

\- George t'as pas intérêt!

-Tu me revaudras ça Frérot! Donc l'histoire c'est que depuis Juillet ils font que se chercher et tout. Quand on était au bord de la piscine un coup c'était Fred qui la fixait un autre c'était elle qui le fixait. Puis après il m'a avoué que le matin il faisait pas des nouvelles farces sans moi mais qu'il était sur le balcon à regarder ta cousine nager avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Puis après au bal il lui a sorti une phrase digne de lui comme quoi il cachait des secrets et qu'il lui en dirait un jour et il l'a laissé à la fin d'une danse après avoir dit sur un ton bizarre que peut-être elle ne savait pas tout. Depuis le bal ils avaient des comportement étranges quand ils étaient dans la même pièce mais rien d'alarmant puisque je suis le seul à l'avoir remarquer. Ensuite tu as débarqué et j'ai bien vu de la jalousie dans le regard de mon jumeau ce qui m'a bien fait rire. Et après ce matin ils ont eu un moment rien qu'à eux qui n'étaient pas du tout au programme.

-Quel genre?

-Eh bien Hermione avait peur de faire l'ascenseur comme tu n'étais pas là donc elle était vraiment stressée et pendant le temps du manège elle était livide et s'est accrochée au bras de mon frangin, qui lui, avait un sourire éclatant. Et en sortant elle était en pleurs et ils ont fait un câlin plus que proche et Fred m'a dit qu'il s'était senti méga bien durant ce court laps de temps. Mais le pire du pire c'est quand Hermione a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous. Freddie a fait la gueule toute l'aprèm et il m'a même remballé et c'est pas peu dire.

-Eh bien je vois que l'amour est au rendez-vous!

-JE NE L'AIME PAS!

-Mais bien sur!

-Mais George merde à la fin! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'on ressent de l'attirance pour une personne ce n'est pas forcément qu'on en est amoureux!

-Je le sais mais toi c'est plus que de l'attirance que t'as pour cte fille Fred!

-Quand est-ce que tu le verras?!

-Jamais. Je n'ai jamais aimé une fille donc tu ne vas pas me dire que je tombe amoureux de la fille qui est comme une petite soeur pour moi?!

-Bah c'est ce que je te répètes depuis trois jours et là j'en suis sur!

-Bien et si c'était effectivement le cas ça m'apportera quoi?

-Bah de sortir avec une fille par amour et pas par désir de te la faire?

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose?

-Heu non.

-T'es sur? George réfléchis bordel on parle de la fille la plus coincée d'Angleterre et qui..."

Charles avait coupé Fred en étant pris d'un fou rire. Les deux jumeaux le regardaient étonnés en attendant qu'il se calme. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se disait que si sa cousine était la plus coincée d'Angleterre qu'est ce qu'était certaines filles? En plus coincée n'a aucune signification particulière ce qui rendait les propos du jumeaux encore plus hilarants.

"-Bon arrête de rire et explique-nous Charles.

-Alors...Promettez-moi de ne plus dire de telles conneries devant moi.

-A quel sujet?

-Sur Hermione. Fred tu dis qu'elle est soi-disant coincée mais ça ne veut rien dire.

-Attend non mais regarde comment elle se fringue à Poudlard et tu diras pareil que nous!

-Mais vous êtes sérieux? Comprenez-la un peu aussi. Elle évite les garçons par tout les moyens quand elle rentre l'été afin de ne pas avoir droit aux babillages incessants de Grand-mère donc elle fait tout pour être banale à l'école. En plus de ça ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec un mec qu'elle est coincée.

-Elle est dja sortie avec un mec.

-Ah bon?!"

Fred et Charles avait parlé d'une même voix aussi surpris de la révélation l'un que l'autre.

"-Bah oui elle est sortie avec Krum pendant l'année Fred tu t'en souviens pas?

-Mais je croyais que c'étais une blague. Je me souviens que Lee et toi aviez dit ça en rigolant et en pariant sur les chances de Harry.

-Ah. Beh on rigolait pas. Elle est sortie avec Krum du bal de Noël jusqu'à 1 semaine avant que Durmstrang reparte.

-Je vais lui exploser sa gueule de russe à cet idiot sans cervelle!

-Comment tu sais si c'est un russe Charles?

-Hermione. Elle m'a parlé de durmstrang et m'a dit que la plupart des élèves étaient des russes ou des bulgares.

-Ah dac bah fais toi plaisir pour lui refaire le portrait. Je viens avec toi même si tu veux.

-Non merci Fred cela paraitrait trop suspect.

-Pas grave. Bon c'est pas que la discussion me dérange mais c'est l'heure de descendre.

-Non?!

-Sérieux déjà?!"

C'est comme ça que les trois garçons quittèrent leur suite pour descendre manger. Il y avait déjà Ron, Harry et Ginny. Quand Fred leur demanda où était Hermione il n'eut comme réponse que des haussement d'épaules ou des signes de têtes négatifs. Ils s'installèrent et Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Charles qui comprit ce qu'elle avait été faire.


	17. Chapter 17

Fred la regarda du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'elle adressait un clin d'oeil suspect à son cousin. Il se dit qu'il devait surement être de mèche avec Hermione à propos du rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu mais ses suppositions éclatèrent en mille morceaux lors du dessert.

Pendant tout le repas toute la joyeuse compagnie avait surprise Hermione en train de pouffer de rire toute seule mais personne n'arrivait à expliquer ce comportement étrange en dehors de Charles. Comme à son habitude Ronald mangea son plat sans plus de cérémonie pendant que les six autres dégustaient à leur vitesse. Une fois que le serveur eut enlevé les plats la salle se retrouva dans une pénombre parfaite avant de s'éclairer à nouveau peu à peu. Ils entendaient clairement Hermione se prendre un fou rire mais étaient trop concentrés pour deviner à quoi cela était du. Elle leur dit juste de ne sortir leur baguette sous aucun prétexte. D'un coup les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent et une chanson d'anniversaire s'éleva dans l'air pendant que plusieurs personnes déguisées en héros Disney arrivaient avec un gâteau gigantesque. Ginny avait comprit que c'était pour elle et elle était ravie et émerveillée par cette fin de repas si imprévisible. Quand toute la comédie de l'anniversaire fut passée il se servirent du dessert et Ginny demanda à Hermione:

"-C'est toi qui a organisé ça?

-Qui d'autre? Je m'en voulais que nous n'ayons pas fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit.

-T'est trop gentille Mionne! Mais...quand est-ce que t'a arrangé ça?

-A ton avis?

-NON?! C'étais ton rendez-vous de cet aprèm?

-Bah oui tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais aller retrouvé un mec alors que j'ai la joie qu'il me faut avec mes amis? Personne n'est assez imbécile pour croire ça.

-C'est vrai Mionne. En attendant merci beaucoup!

-T'es sure que personne n'est assez imbécile pour croire ça Hermione?

-Je pense George Pourquoi?

-Oh pour rien. Bon appétit!"

Pendant toute la discussion le visage de Fred était passé de rancunier à soulagé puis vexé lorsqu'elle le traita d'imbécile. Mais après tout elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Fred, le frère de son meilleur ami Ron, avait un faible pour la jeune fille. La fin du repas se déroula avec entrain et Fred et Hermione avait retrouvé leur bonne humeur habituelle. Hermione avait intercepté plusieurs regards en sa direction de la part de Fred. Elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de jouer avec ses nerfs parce que là elle allait craquer. Quand fut l'heure de remonter dans leurs chambres respectives Hermione leur souhaita bonne nuit et alla se balader autour du lac situé à côté de l'hôtel. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle marchait lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle releva la tête pour voir Fred en train de la fixer avec un air qui lui semblait attentionné. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre. Une cinquantaine de mètres avant d'arriver de nouveau à l'hôtel Fred s'empara de la main de la lionne avec délicatesse. Cette dernière rougit fortement et remercia la nuit d'être tombée sur la ville. Elle entendit Fred relâcher sa respiration quand il vit qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se débarrasser de son emprise et il fut surpris lorsqu'elle se laissa aller et qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Un sourire vint s'étendre sur ses lèvres et il exerça une pression sur la main d'Hermione qui la lui rendit aussitôt. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur les conduisant à leur chambres. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage d'Hermione elle hésita à s'avancer mais tout d'abord Fred la retourna et l'approcha doucement de lui avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Elle rougit de plaisir et avant de n'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit Fred lui souhaita une bonne nuit en la poussant en dehors de la machine pendant que les portes se refermaient. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore étonnée de ce geste mais un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage. Cependant après s'être installée dans son lit une multitude d'interrogations lui apparurent. Et si ç'était une farce? George lui avait-il donné un défi? Etait-elle seulement un pion dans leur échiquier géant? Ou était-il sincère? Et si lui aussi l'aimait comme elle l'aimait? Et qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire le lendemain? L'embrasser? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Se ridiculisera-t-elle? Peut-être. Aucune de ses questions n'avaient de réponses claires et elle s'endormit en pensant à ce que pourrait être sa vie si Fred était vraiment sincère. Certes cela ne serait qu'un rêve... mais cela resterai le sien.

 _ **Rêve Hermione**_

 _"La guerre était passée, Harry avait tué Voldemort et nous vivions enfin en paix. J'étais devenue médicomage et en ce moment-même je rentrais du travail. Je n'allais pas directement chez moi sachant qu'il n'y serait pas alors je me dirigeais vers la boutique d'un pas pressé._

 _-Les garçons?_

 _-A l'atelier!_

 _-J'arrive!_

 _-Ok!_

 _Je traversais ce magasin rempli de vie et de joie et m'approchai de l'arrière boutique. Je les voyais penché sur leur plan de travail. Qu'est ce qu'ils avait muri depuis le temps... Je ne pouvais que l'aimer encore plus. Je toussais pour signaler ma présence et ils se retournèrent._

 _-Salut Mione! Bon je vous laisse je reviens plus tard._

 _-Merci!_

 _-Bonjour Mia!_

 _-Bonjour mon coeur. Encore une nouvelle invention?_

 _-Oui mais utile cette fois comme tu l'avais demandé._

 _-Tu es un ange tu le sais?_

 _-Ton ange oui et toi tu es ma diablesse._

 _-Ahah si tu veux mais tu trouves pas qu'on est un peu guimauve là?_

 _-Peu importe je suis avec toi donc mon attitude m'importe peu puisque je t'aime et tu m'aimes._

 _-Tu as bien raison. Vous avez fini dans combien de temps?_

 _-Maintenant. Tu viens? On va dire au revoir et on rentre chez nous?_

 _-Avec plaisir._

 _-Je t'aime tu le sais?_

 _-Oui mais pas autant que moi. Je t'aime à en mourir Fred._

 _-Au moins nous sommes deux..."_

 _ **Fin du rêve**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec son rêve en tête. Elle sourit malgré elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se faire belle. Elle ne faisait pas très attention à son état mais si Fred était sincère il le remarquera. Grâce à un sort elle démêla sa touffe de cheveux mais laissa ses boucles sauvages telles quelles . Elle ne mit aucun autre artifice capillaire et sortit de la salle de bain pour choisir ses vêtements. Elle opta pour un short blanc avec un haut rose fuchsia. Une fois cela fait elle réveilla Ginny pour qu'elle se prépare à son tour avant de descendre manger.

Fred s'était endormi après avoir réfléchi pendant une heure entière à l'attitude d'Hermione. Quand il était rentré à la suite Charles dormait déjà mais George l'attendait de pied ferme et quand son jumeau lui a expliqué la balade et le retour George avait été pris d'un fou rire en imaginant son frère doux avec une fille. Il reprit bien vite son sérieux avant de demander à Fred ce qu'il comptait faire. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il ferait comme si de rien n'étais et que s'il sentait que la jeune fille était mal à l'aise ils en parleraient.

Après que Ginny soit sortie de sa préparation minutieuse dans la salle de bain Hermione lui expliqua toute l'histoire et Ginny eut une réaction des plus normales d'après elle: S'énerver contre son frère qui ne lui avait rien dit. Elle expliqua à sa meilleure amie qu'elle parlerait avec son frère en descendant déjeuner pour avoir des infos. Elles descendirent ensuite manger et virent que les jumeaux manquaient toujours à l'appel. Charles était allé se balader d'après ce qu'avait dit Harry et Ron tandis que ces deux derniers se goinfraient avant d'aller sur le parc.

Quand les jumeaux débarquèrent Fred évita soigneusement le regard d'Hermione et cette dernière eut une conclusion rapide: il s'était moqué d'elle. Elle retint ses larmes et fit comme si de rien n'était mais ne regardait plus rien ni personne. Ginny vit le malaise de son amie et demanda à Fred de la suivre dans le hall pour parler;

"-Fred qu'est ce qui te prend?

-Pourquoi?

-Tu n'a pas dit bonjour à Hermione.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

-Tu es sérieux? Hier tu l'embrasses et aujourd'hui tu l'ignores? T'es bipolaire ou ça se passe comment?

-J'ai fai une erreur.

-Une erreur?

-Oui j'ai embrassé ta pote parce que j'en avait envie mais maintenant c'est passé.

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI FREDERIC WEASLEY?

-Ne cris pas. Non je ne rigole pas et je te demanderais de ne pas lui dire c'est à moi de le faire. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si elle m'aimait.

-Tu es peut-être un génie des farces mais tu es un bourreau des coeurs mon frère. "

Elle le quitta sur ses mots et repartit manger. En arrivant elle lança un regard désolé à Hermione qui comprit tout de suite. Pour éviter d'avoir plus honte que maintenant elle se leva, s'excusa et quitta la salle. Fred la suivit discrètement et l'attrapa par le bras quand elle fut hors de la vue des ses amis.

"-Hermione je dois te parler.

-Quoi?" Sa voix tremblait mais elle ne pleurait pas encore, elle se retenait pour ne pas craquer devant lui.

"-Je voulais te dire que pour hier soir...

-C'est bon j'ai compris c'était un pari laisse tomber.

-... Oui voila. Donc je te demanderais de ne pas le crier partout.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça.

-D'accord...bon...je te laisse je vais avec les autres."

Il se retourna et partit sans un regard en arrière. Il crut entendre un sanglot étouffé mais n'en était pas très sur. Intérieurement il était désolé pour la jeune fille mais il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir s'il n'étais pas sûr de ses sentiments. Il n'allait pas lui bloquer un moment de sa vie alors que son coeur était déjà pris par quelqu'un. Il secoua la tête pour l'effacer de ses pensées et alla manger avec un sourire Weasley collé sur le visage. George le regarda et comprit qu'il avait surement fait une connerie mais pour le moment il ne lui dirais rien sous peine de l'énerver et de se faire remballer. Ginny l'ignora royalement pendant que le petit frère et son ami mangeait comme si de rien n'était.

En rentrant dans le bâtiment Charles croisa une jeune fille en pleurs mais n'y fit pas très attention. Cependant lorsqu'il l'observa partir il la reconnue. Il s'élança à sa suite et rattrapa sa cousine qui s'était assise contre un tronc d'arbre un peu plus loin. Elle releva ses yeux pleins de larmes quand il approcha et lui dit:

"-Charles laisse-moi s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi Mionne?

-Laisse-moi c'est tout! Et dit aux autres que je viens pas avec vous aujourd'hui!

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Laisse tomber tu comprend! Laisse moi me calmer je t'en prie..."

Elle se leva et partit en courant. Charles, comme un idiot, la regarda partir et ne la suivit pas. Elle monta directement à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en comprenant qu'elle avait été stupide de croire qu'un garçon comme Fred Weasley s'intéresserait à une fille comme elle. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

"-Mionne ouvre-moi s'il te plait. Ne laisse pas mon frère gâcher tes vacances.

-Si je viens c'est moi qui gâcherai vos vacances donc allez-y sans moi. Dis leur que je suis malade je sais pas moi! Mais je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Mionne dit pas ça... Mon frère est un idiot de première tu le sais bien.

-Oui mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me considérait comme une proie pour ses paris débiles.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Il m'a dit que c'était pour un pari qu'il m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi? Il t'a dit quoi à toi? Que j'était un interdit qu'il voulait braver?!

-Non il m'a dit que c'était une erreur et qu'il t'avait embrassé seulement parce qu'il en avait envie.

-Mais oui bien sur! Ginny va t'amuser et laisse moi s'il te plait.

-Bien je passerai à midi pour voir comment tu vas.

-Si ça t'amuses."

Elle entendit Ginny soupirer avant de quitter la chambre. Elle se décida donc à sortir et s'installa sur son lit. Hermione regardait le plafond en pensant que son rêve avait été d'une débilité profonde et qu'elle s'en voulait d'être aussi naïve. Elle s'endormit après avoir sangloter pendant plus de deux heures.

De son côté Fred affichait un air enjoué alors que dans sa tête c'était la débandade. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité mais aussi pourquoi elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser la veille. Ginny le fusillait du regard la plupart du temps mais seuls les jumeaux l'avaient remarqué. Le midi ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café et Ginny s'excusa de les laisser mais elle devait aller faire quelque chose. Fred décida de la suivre et vit qu'elle retournait à l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune rousse il comprit qu'elle allait voir Hermione. Elle rentra dans la chambre sans faire attention à si quelqu'un la suivait et se dirigea vers le lit de sa meilleure amie. Hermione dormait. Après avoir tellement pleuré le sommeil prenait enfin la relève. Elle serra la main de la brunette et quitta la chambre. Fred, qui était rentré à sa suite, s'était caché dans la salle de bain en attendant que sa soeur quitte la pièce. Quand elle partit il sortit de sa planque et se dirigea à son tour vers Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

Quand il fut assez près pour bien la voir ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle était couchée dans le lit avec les paupières gonflées par les pleurs et sur ses joues il pouvait encore distinguer les sillons de ses larmes. La scène lui serra le coeur et il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher encore plus jusqu'à être totalement à côté d'elle. Il ne pensait pas que ça ferait aussi mal à la jeune fille. Puis d'un coup il pensa égoïstement à la réaction de son cousin envers lui quand il découvrira la supercherie. Fred ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, il embrassa rapidement le front de la gryffondor endormie avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cependant la jeune fille avait le sommeil léger et elle s'éveilla lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son front.

"-Qui est-ce?"

Elle se redressa dans son lit et quand elle aperçut Fred elle se crispa et ses larmes menacèrent de couler. Ledit Fred ravala ses craintes et s'approcha d'Hermione, mal à l'aise.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là Fred? Tu ne m'a pas assez humiliée tu voulais voir comment je l'avais pris? Content du résultat?

-Non Mia..

-Ne m'appelle plus Mia.

-Ecoute-moi s'il te plait.

-Bien tu as 3 minutes.

-Merci. Alors tout d'abord non je ne suis pas content de ce que cela te fait. Je t'ai donné raison quand tu m'a demandé si c'était un pari mais c'est faux. J'avais envie de t'embrasser et pour une fois je n'ai pas contrôler mes sentiments pour toi."

Elle ne dit rien attendant la suite.

"-Depuis le début de l'été je me sens attirée par toi et j'en ai discuté avec mon frère et ton cousin-bien que je m'en serais passé- et devinent ce qu'ils m'ont dit?

-...

-Pas d'idée? Ils m'ont dit que tout mes actions et mes pensées venaient à prouver que j'étais amoureux de toi. Sauf que je n'ai jamais aimé une fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faut faire et hier soir après t'avoir laissée je me suis dit que jamais une fille comme toi pouvait s'intéresser à un mec comme moi. De plus ton coeur est déjà pris et je ne vais pas me rajouter au tableau. J'ai tout gâché avec toi mais je veux que tu sois heureuse donc dis moi le nom du garçon de ton coeur et je vais lui refaire le portrait pour qu'il vienne te voir.

-Il est déjà venu me voir et ça a mal fini.

-Le con! Il a fait quoi?

-Il a tout gâché mais je suis prête à lui pardonner.

-C'est qui?

\- C'est toi Fred. Tu n'as pas vu à quel point je suis bizarre en ta présence? Depuis le début des vacances je ne te vois plus comme le grand frère de mon meilleur ami mais comme un jeune homme beau et plein de ressources.

-Beau et plein de ressource?" Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"-Oui on ne vas se mentir tu est beau et tu es vraiment plein de ressources. Qui serait assez malin pour trouver des idées aussi géniales pour des farces? Ou même aussi intelligent pour les concevoir? Toi et ton frère avaient des plans pour votre vies et vous avez à peine 17 ans. C'est juste incroyable!

-Tu penses vraiment ça de moi?

-Oui tu est quelqu'un d'ingénieux Fred dit toi le bien.

-Oh mais t'inquiètes Mia tu me le diras assez toi-même.

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais de nouveau m'appelle comme ça?

-... Je ne suis pas pardonné?

-En théorie si mais en pratique j'ai toujours quelques doutes sur tes sentiments.

-Et ça cela suffit-il à te combler?"

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement. Fred la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux du rouquin et approfondit le baiser. Le génie des blagues émit un grognement de satisfaction et quémanda l'accès à la bouche de sa belle en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. De son côté elle n'étais plus maitresse de ses actes tellement elle était bien dans les bras de son beau rouquin. Elle lui autorisa l'accès et leurs langues commencèrent un ballet des plus passionné. Ils s'écartèrent au bout d'une minute pour reprendre leurs souffles et Hermione rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Fred, quant à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de la lionne et passa ses bras dans son dos de sorte à lui faire un câlin.

"-Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. Je ne suis qu'un crétin... mais un crétin amoureux.

-C'est encore pire!

-Eh!"

Ils se mirent à rire puis Hermione embrassa rapidement son amant avant de le pousser hors de la chambre le temps qu'elle s'habille. Elle passa en vitesse à la salle de bain où elle passa un gant d'eau froide sur son visage rougi par les émotions puis arrangea ses vêtements et changea son haut sali par elle ne sait quel miracle. Elle attacha vite fait ses cheveux et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Fred dans le couloir.


	20. Chapter 20

"-Enfin la miss est prête?

-Tu te moque de moi là? Je me suis préparée en moins de 2 minutes!

-Encore heureux.

-Je vais me venger compte dessus!

-Mmh j'hésite sur la forme de vengeance...

-Fred!

-Oh c'est bon si on peut plus rigoler.

-T'as de la chance que je te supportes.

-Que tu m'aimes tu veux dire.

-Mouais bon on y va?

-Oui go mais on dit quoi aux autres?

-Que t'as décidé d'être moins con?

-Mais!

-Ou que tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais pas un objet?

-Hermione tu n'es et ne sera jamais un objet à mes yeux! Dis toi que tu es la première fille grâce à qui je tombe amoureux ou à cause de qui selon le point de vue. Jamais je ne te prendrais pour une conne ne t'en fais pas.

-Venant d'un des jumeaux Weasley je ne sais pas si je doit te croire sur parole...

-Mia je te jure que je ne te ferai jamais de peine. S'il y a un problème je mettrai ma fierté de côté pour venir m'expliquer avec toi.

-Trop aimable mais ce dont j'ai le plus peur c'est quand on rentrera.

-Où ça?

-Chez toi et à Poudlard.

-bah chez moi on peut le dire à ma famille mais à Poudlard c'est comme tu veux.

-Il me tarde de voir la tête de ta mère quand on lui dira ahah!

-Tu penses qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes ou qu'on va se prendre un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la tête parce qu'elle n'a pas été la première au courant?

-Mhh je sais pas mais on le fera quand y aura ton père à côté comme ça il la calmera un petit peu.

-Bonne idée.

En même temps qu'ils discutaient ils été rentré dans l'ascenseur qui arrivait au rez de chaussée. Le nouveau couple improbable sortit de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le restaurant où s'était installé le reste du groupe. Ginny et Ron furent les premiers à les voir arriver. La plus jeune laissait échapper une sorte de glapissement pendant que l'autre s'étoffait avec son jus d'orange. Alertés par le bruit venant de derrière lui, Charles se retourna et la surprise se lut sur son visage.

"-Mionne, Fred pourquoi vous vous tenez la main?

-A ton avis?"

Pendant ce temps George reprenait ses esprits et s'intégrait lui aussi à la conversation.

"-OUIIII! Mon jumeau débile a enfin compris!

-Je suis pas débile cher frère.

-Si tu le dis. La seule chose qui nous montre que tu n'est pas encore un cas désespéré c'est que t'a enfin bougé ton cul pour parler à Mionne.

-Hermione me dis pas que tu sors avec Fred?

-Eh si Ron.

-Vous êtes complètement con. Vous ne tiendrez même pas la rentrée à Poudlard.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux Ronnie.

-Laisse moi rire George. Tu connais assez ton jumeau pour savoir qu'il ne s'attache jamais à une fille et encore moins à une fille comme Hermione. Elle est trop Je-Sais-Tout et tu est surement d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'elle est pas canon non plus.

-Ron tu est tout simplement aveugle. Tu es autant le frère de Fred que Ginny et moi et tu es pourtant le seul à ne pas avoir vu le changement qui s'est fait chez lui. Il n'a pas recherché la compagnie d'une seule fille de l'été et même maintenant alors que nous sommes entourés de mannequins il ne regarde que Mionne. D'autant plus qu'Hermione est devenu vraiment canon je dois le dire. C'est bon Fred me regarde pas comme ça je fais juste un constat. Donc Ron pour en revenir à toi calme tes délires psychologiques s'il te plait frangin.

-Non mais c'est vous qui êtes devenu aveugle. Comment voulez-vous que Fred le tombeur sorte avec Hermione la Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Ils ne tiendront même pas une semaine! N'est-ce-pas Harry?

-Bah moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je pense que leur couple peut durer. Tant que Fred ne fait pas souffrir Mionne je ne dirai rien.

-Merci Harry! T'es un ange!

-De rien Mionne.

-Eh bah c'est cool maintenant que mon frère a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et que ma meilleure amie aussi on peut retourner s'amuser?

-Tout à fait d'accord Gin'. "

Après cette révélation houleuse les 7 amis allèrent s'amuser toute le reste de la journée.

Le restant de leur séjour se déroula de la même manière et leur retour à la maison rendit nostalgique une grande partie de la petite troupe. Le dernier jour avant leur départ ils avaient décidé de faire les magasins pour ramener des souvenirs à toute la famille Weasley et à leurs amis de Poudlard. Deux jours après leur retour à la villa Charles fut appelé par son QG et dut repartir en mission. Les au revoir furent durs pour tout le monde et surtout pour Hermione. Elle sauta dans les bras de son cousin et fondit en pleurs en le suppliant de faire attention. Il la rassura tant bien que mal en lui caressant les cheveux en même temps qu'il lui faisait un câlin. Quand l'heure de partir arriva Fred prit sa petite amie dans ses bras pour permettre à Charles de quitter la demeure de la jeune fille. Mais avant de partir Charles s'approcha de Fred et lui fit jurer de protéger Hermione quoi qu'il arrive. Ce dernier lui promit de toujours faire attention à la brunette et le moldu ami des sorciers quitta la villa de sa cousine pour aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour la prochaine mission qui lui avait été confié. Hermione fut difficile à rassurer mais une fois cela fait toute l'équipe se mit d'accord pour la faire rire un maximum en attendant qu'elle se replonge dans ses cours une fois arrivée à l'école.

3 jours plus tard ils retournaient au QG de l'ordre et Hermione craignait que Molly voit mal sa relation avec Fred malgré son intégration dans la famille Weasley. Leur relation avait assez bien évolué et la confiance entre Fred et Hermione était impressionnante. C'est presque si leur confiance en chacun n'était pas aveugle. Malgré ce rapprochement pour le moins génial Fred et George ne s'étaient pas éloignés l'un de l'autre et Hermione consacrait toujours autant de temps à ses meilleurs amis.


	21. Chapter 21

Le jour tant redouté pour Hermione arriva et Fred n'arrivait pas à la rassurer malgré toutes les pitreries qu'il effectuait avec son jumeau. Il vint donc la calmer d'une autre manière quand tous leurs amis se furent éloignés pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

"-Hermione j'ai une idée à te proposer pour que tu arrêtes de te faire des scénarios ok?

-Dit toujours.

-Quand Lupin et Tonks vont arrivés pour nous faire un transplanage d'escorte on va faire comme on fait d'habitude et lorsque nous arriverons nous ferons comme si nous n'étions pas ensemble. Et dès que ma mère est seule avec mon père on va la voir et on lui dit comme ça elle ne fera pas une scène devant tout le monde ça te va?

-C'est une bonne idée mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de faire autant d'effort pour pas que je fasse une crise de panique...

-T'en fais pas mon coeur je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise dans ma famille pour les 5 jours de vacances qu'il reste.

-Merci Fred t'es vraiment un ange.

-T'es sûre de toi?

-Pour certains points oui mais sur d'autres non. Par exemple quand tu fais tes blagues t'es un vrai petit diable!

-Merci Mia tu sais à quel point ça me fait plaisir le compliments que tu me fais!

-Ahahahah mais de rien mon amour!

-Bon tu viens on va s'installer au salon avec les autres en attendant Remus et Tonks?

-Oui mais avant je veux un bisou.

-(soupir) Une vrai petite princesse dis donc!

-Je sais. Mais je veux quand même mon bisou.

-Allez viens là."

Hermione s'approcha de son petit ami pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres qui fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette. Elle soupira puis embrassa furtivement Fred avant d'aller ouvrir. Après avoir salué les deux membres de l'Ordre elle les fit rentrer et les amena au salon. Remus et Nymphadora expliquèrent aux enfants que le transplanage était devenu trop dangereux et donc qu'ils prendraient un portoloin pour rejoindre square Grimmaurd. Pendant leurs explications Hermione était allée rejoindre Fred sur le fauteuil où il s'était installé. Lorsque Remus sortit le fameux portoloin Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. En effet l'objet utilisé n'était autre qu'un porte-clés Mickey. Toute la petite troupe se regarda en retenant un rire alors que les deux aurors se retenaient de poser des questions. Une fois les valises rétrécies et rangées dans les poches ils s'approchèrent de leur moyen de transport qui s'était mis à vibrer. Ils l'empoignèrent et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la villa des Granger.

A leur arrivée au QG c'était la précipitation pour voir les nouveaux-venus. Molly se précipita sur ses enfants puis sur Hermione et Harry qui se firent étouffer par la poigne magistrale de la matriarche de la famille Weasley. Ensuite ils furent répartis dans toutes les pièces du manoir Black. Harry et Ron eurent la chambre la plus éloignée de tout puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent juste en dessous du grenier. Les jumeaux et les deux filles eurent plus de chances puisque leurs chambres étaient côte à côte et seulement au premier étage. Après avoir déballer les affaires dont ils avaient besoin pour ces 5 jours ils descendirent tous au salon en attendant la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre qui avait lieu dans la cuisine. Fred et Hermione s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre en se tenant la main. Lorsque la porte de communication s'ouvrit leurs mains se délièrent mais leurs regards affectueux et protecteurs restèrent inchangés. Fol'oeil fut le premier à sortir suivit de Kingsley. Derrière eux Remus et Sirius se jetaient des regards exaspérés. De nature assez curieuse Hermione prit la parole pour se renseigner.

"-Professeur Lupin, Sirius que se passe-t-il?

-Appelle-moi Remus Hermione je ne suis plus ton professeur. Et pour ce qu'il se passe cela ne concerne que l'Ordre j'en suis désolé.

-Eh bien je veux faire partie de l'Ordre. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous savons que le danger rode et que la guerre approche. Inutile de le nier nous l'avons compris. On a vu que plusieurs habitations moldues avaient été attaqué au sud de Londres. Voldemort continue de gonfler ses troupes on l'a compris alors pour les autres je ne sais pas mais moi je veux faire partie de la résistance et pas seulement à Poudlard!

-Hermione ne dis pas ça. Là tu parles comme ça mais dans 1 heure tu regretteras tes paroles. Dans l'Ordre nous n'accordons que peu d'importance aux dires de la gazette du sorcier. Nous cherchons et fouillons pour avoir des indices sur des mangemorts et notre vie est moins importante que toutes les infos que nous pouvons donner sous la torture. Tu comprends que tu peux mourir si tu fais partie de l'Ordre?

-Je comprend tout à fait ce que vous me dîtes et je serais prête à donner ma vie pour celle des autres. Quand à mourir maintenant ou dans quelques années sur le champ de bataille ça revient presque au même. Donc épargnez-vous des paroles de persuasion je veux faire partie de L'Ordre du Phénix!

-Nous allons en discuter avec Molly et les membres restants et nous revenons mais ne sois pas déçue si nous refusons de t'intégrer. Ça serait pour ton bien Hermione.

-Nous aussi on veut en faire partie!

-Les jumeaux ne vous y mettez pas s'il vous plait.

-Sirius on veut faire partie de l'Ordre nous aussi. Pas besoin de faire du baratin pour nous en dissuader.

-Bon on va voir avec les autres. Harry si tu gesticule comme ça parce que tu as quelque chose à dire dis le maintenant.

-Merci donc ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous pouvez demander pour nous tous. Ginny, Ron et moi on veut aussi être de la partie.

-(Long soupir) On revient, ne bougez pas."

Les deux maraudeurs firent demi-tour et fermèrent la porte de la cuisine derrière eux. Quelques minutes après on entendait les cris de Molly derrière la porte. Puis d'un coup le bruit disparut et tous se doutèrent qu'ils avaient lancés un sort d'insonorisation. Après 30 minutes de débat tout les membres de l'Ordre présents arrivèrent dans le salon où s'étaient installés les jeunes. Sirius s'avança et regarda tour à tour tout les adolescents présents dans la pièce.

"-Nous avons délibérés et nous allons vous dire notre décision. Après quelques débats nous avons autorisés l'intégration de Fred, George et Hermione. Pour ce qui est de toi Ron nous voulions bien mais ta mère a refusé donc tu seras considéré comme faisant partie des nôtres et tu assisteras aux réunions mais tu n'auras pas de missions. Harry tu est toi aussi accepté mais sous réserve. Par contre Ginny nous sommes navrés mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour être intégrée. Nous tenons tous à ta vie et c'est pour ça que nous reverrons ta proposition dans 2 ans. Maintenant vous nous excusez mais nous avons des choses à faire."

L'assemblée se dispersa et il ne resta bientôt plus dans la pièce que les six amis et les parents Weasley.


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur et Molly s'installèrent sur un canapé face aux cinq étudiants et commencèrent à parler entre eux. Fred et Hermione se regardèrent et comprirent que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de parler avec les aînés Weasley. Tous les autres le comprirent aussi puisqu'ils quittèrent la pièce au fur et à mesure. Juste avant de partir George murmura un ''bon chance'' aux deux tourtereaux avant de se glisser discrètement en dehors de la pièce. Les deux amoureux respirèrent un bon coup et se levèrent pour se placer devant Molly et Arthur. Les deux concernés relevèrent la tête et la mère de famille écarquilla les yeux devant le duo improbable qui était devant elle. Fred pressa la main de sa petite-amie puis s'adressa à ses parents pendant qu'Hermione arborait une teinte pivoine de plus en plus frappante.

"-Maman, papa avec Hermione on voulait vous informer que nous sortions ensemble. On ne voulait pas cacher pareil information!"

Fred retenait un sourire moqueur pendant qu'Hermione reprenait consistance et souriait doucement. Malgré leur calme apparent tout deux craignaient un tant soit peu la réaction de Molly mais ce fut Arthur qui prit la parole en premier.

"-Eh bien Hermione et Fred je suis très content pour vous. Fred je suis impressionné que tu sois aussi sérieux mais je pense que fréquenter Hermione te cadre un peu plus dans la patience et le calme. Hermione c'est merveilleux que tu sois devenue aussi proche d'un de mes fils surtout de Fred il est tellement joueur et sensible mais aussi...

-Papa!

-Pardon Fred j'arrête. Tu ne dit rien Molly?

-Depuis combien de temps?

-De quoi?

-Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble Frederic Weasley?

-Heu... En quoi c'est utile 'man?

-Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines Madame Weasley.

-ET JE NE SUIS AU COURANT QUE MAINTENANT?!

-Maman calme-toi de un on ne pouvait pas vous envoyer de hibou et de deux on craignait un peu ta réaction...

-MA RÉACTION?!

-Oui madame Weasley j'avais et j'ai toujours peur que vous n'acceptiez pas que je sorte avec Fred...

-Mais ma douce j'accepte entièrement votre relation je suis juste déçue de ne pas avoir été la première au courant. Je dois avouer que je commençais à désespérer de voir Fred toujours célibataire alors qu'il parait qu'il est très demandé à Poudlard. Je suis très contente pour vous deux et j'espère que cela durera. Fred je te préviens juste que tu n'a pas intérêt à faire du mal à Hermione sinon tu auras droit à ma colère même si je suis ta mère.

-Pas de souci Maman.

-Par contre j'ai quelques informations à vous donner. Tout d'abord chacun dort dans sa chambre. Pas de déplacement officieux dès que je suis couchée sinon je serai au courant. Deuxièmement quand vous êtes seuls dans la même pièce vous laissez la porte ouverte.

-Quoi mais c'est pas juste Harry et Ginny ne doivent pas se soumettre à ça alors pourquoi nous?!

-Fred tu pouvais pas te taire je crois que tes parents n'étaient pas au courant...

-Quoi?! Ma petite Ginny d'amour sort avec Harry et je ne le sais pas... Fred, Hermione vous pouvez sortir mais pas de bavures je vous ai à l'oeil.

-Oui Madame Weasley.

-Ouais 'man je ne kidnapperais pas Mia dans son sommeil.

-Fred!

-Désolé Mia.

-Allez viens on va voir s'il ne nous manque rien pour la rentrée.

-Quoi déjà? Tu veux me tuer au travail ou quoi?

-Arrête et viens."

Hermione tira Fred en dehors du salon et quelques secondes plus tard le cri de Molly Weasley retentit dans la vieille bâtisse.

"-GINEVRA WEASLEY ET HARRY JAMES POTTER DESCENDEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT AU SALON!"

En remontant à l'étage Ginny et Hermione se croisèrent et cette dernière lui expliqua la situation. Ginny jura de se venger de son frère mais s'empressa de descendre pour éviter d'énerver encore plus sa mère. Pendant ce temps Fred était allé prévenir Harry qui avait seulement laissé échappé un soupir contrit. Après ça les jumeaux et Hermione se rejoignirent dans l'antre des jumeaux aussi appelé chambre lorsque leur bazar est rangé. Ils discutèrent et George s'esclaffa de la réaction de sa mère lorsque le couple lui expliqua la tête de Molly après la révélation de Fred. Ils s'amusèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que les jumeaux se mettent à travailler sur leur prochaine invention. Hermione les laissa après avoir embrassé Fred pour aller rejoindre Ginny qui remontait du salon.

Les quelques jours au QG passèrent rapidement et le moment de retourner à l'école arriva. Tôt le matin tout les étudiants étaient réveillés et finissaient de préparer leurs valises. La veille Fred et Hermione s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas s'afficher en public. Fred comprenait parfaitement l'attitude de sa petite amie et approuvait ses dires lorsqu'elles disait qu'elle risquait de se faire tuer par les fans de son copain. En effet Fred était poursuivi par par les filles de sixième et septième années qui le prenait pour un morceau de viande. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver pendant leurs heures de poses en commun et le soir après le couvre-feu pour ne pas être vu par le fan-club du jumeau Weasley. Les jumeaux et Hermione parièrent aussi sur le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal et étaient pressés de voir qui Dumbledore avait bien pu choisir. Arrivés à la gare Fred embrassa rapidement Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre son frère qui discutait plus loin avec Lee Jordan, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit cette dernière sauta pratiquement sur Fred qui la repoussa gentiment en lançant un coup d'oeil rassurant à sa copine qui l'observait précautionneusement. Hermione lui envoya un baiser puis monta dans le train avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils rejoignirent Neville et Luna qui s'étaient installés dans un compartiment assez reculé pour être en paix des serpentard.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école de magie se passa sans incident et les conversations sur les vacances de chacun rythma le voyage. Neville et Luna s'extasièrent devant la description de la maison d'Hermione puis ils racontèrent à leurs tours les différentes activités qu'ils avaient fait cet été. Luna avait aidé son père avec la rédaction de son journal pendant que Neville avait visités plusieurs serres magiques où poussaient diverses plantes rares et précieuses dans la confection de remèdes médicinaux.


	23. Chapter 23

En arrivant dans la grande Salle tous purent admirer un plafond magique qui illustrait une nuit étoilée. Pendant que Neville et Luna s'émerveillaient les trois autres se demandaient qui était la petite femme rondouillarde habillée tout en rose aux côtés des professeurs. Les cinq gryffondors allèrent s'asseoir à leur table pendant que Luna rejoignait celle des serdaigle avec un air rêveur sur le visage. Ginny, Neville et les deux autres garçons commencèrent alors une de leurs sempiternelles discussions sur le quidditch pendant qu'Hermione essayait de se souvenir où elle avait déjà vu cette femme rose bonbon. "Manquerait plus qu'elle soit accro aux chats" pensa Hermione mais ses songes furent interrompus par l'arrivée de deux troubles-fêtes. C'était bien sur George et Fred accompagnés de leurs amis. Fred s'assit aux côtés de son Hermione vite collé par Johnson ce qui exaspéra la jeune fille. George quant à lui s'assit en face de son jumeau tout en tenant par la main Katie Bell tandis que Lee et Alicia s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre. Si les amis des jumeaux étaient surpris de se retrouver à côtés des cinq jeunes ils n'en dirent rien. Fred voyant le malaise qui s'installait détendit l'atmosphère du mieux qu'il put:

"-Depuis quand les tagada savent marcher?

-Tu te souviens des tagada?

-Me prend pas pour un ignare soeurette! En attendant qu'est ce que ce bonbon rose fait avec les profs?

-Je me souviens!

-Heu... De quoi Hermione?

-Cette femme! Elle fait partie du ministère de la magie! C'est Dolores Ombrage. Le ministre et elle sont les deux principales personnes qui ne croient pas au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Cool on va pouvoir s'amuser avec elle n'est-ce-pas Forge?

-Tout à fait d'accord mon cher Gred!

-Chut...Dumbledore va causer.

-Depuis quand tu parles comme ça Mia?"

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle attendait de savoir si ses craintes se confirmaient ou non. Et effectivement cela arriva. Ombrage était la nouvelle professeur de DCFM. Pendant ce temps Angelina s'était raidit et avait entamé une discussion avec Fred qui semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première farce.

"-Freddie depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça?!"

On sentait une pointe d'agacement dans son ton mais le rouquin n'y fit pas attention et garda un ton monotone toute la durée de leur échange.

-Depuis que j'en ai envie. Pourquoi cette question Angelina?

-Comme ça. Mais ne te rapproche pas trop d'elle tu sais bien que je suis jalouse de toutes ces pimbêches qui t'approches seulement par intérêt.

-Pourquoi serais-tu jalouse? Nous ne sommes qu'amis après tout.

-Mais tu te moques de moi? Dis-moi que tu blagues Fred?!

-Bah non on est seulement allé au bal ensemble l'année dernière pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-Mais je t'aime moi!

-Et moi j'aime un autre personne.

-Qui c'est?

-Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Elle, elle connait mon amour pour elle et ça m'est suffisant.

-Eh bien elle n'apprécierait pas de te voir copiner avec une fille même si elle n'est seulement que l'intello de l'école.

-Hermione n'est pas seulement intelligente détrompe-toi.

-Ah oui que sait-elle faire d'autre? Ranger peut-être mais ce n'est pas sûr.

-Arrete!"

Le ton de Fred commençait à devenir menaçant et George intervint avant que son frère ne fasse d'Angelina de la pâté d'hippogriffe. Quand la métisse fut occupée par un autre sujet Hermione s'approcha de Fred et lui murmura à l'oreille:

"-Fred merci de m'avoir défendu mais ne te mets pas dans de tels états pour elle. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais Mia...

-Fred... s'il te plait.

-Bon c'est d'accord Mionne mais si elle m'énerve trop je l'enferme avec la tagada humaine.

-Si tu veux"

Ils partirent dans un fou rire et Angelina assassina Hermione du regard. Après cet échange pour le moins amusant Hermione redevint sérieuse et se pencha vers ses deux meilleurs amis; Harry et Ron.

"-Les garçons vous avez compris ce qu'il allait se passer?

-Heu non. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Il va falloir faire attention. Le ministère se mêle des affaires de l'école mais aussi de celles de Dumbledore.

-C'est un problème...

-En effet Harry."

Mais Ron coupa court à la discussion en se précipitant sur une cuisse de poulet qui attendait gentiment d'être manger. Le diner se déroula assez bien et en rentrant au dortoir Hermione distança rapidement ses amis pour pouvoir attendre quelqu'un.

"-C'est moi que tu attends princesse?"

En effet Hermione attendait Fred qui avait pris un passage secret pour pouvoir échanger un dernier câlin avant d'aller se coucher. Le rouquin prit la jeune fille dans ses bras puis lorsqu'elle se redressa il pencha la tête vers elle lui laissant le choix de se dérober à son baiser mais elle combla d'elle-même les quelques centimètres les séparant. Ils furent interrompu dans leur moment d'intimité lorsque George, qui avait suivi son frère pour faire le gai, les prévint que des élèves arrivaient. Hermione déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami et salua George avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le tableau abritant la salle commune des gryffondors. Hermione signala le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis puis monta dans son dortoir où elle se doucha et se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit et de se laisser aller dans ses pensées. Elle pensa aux cours du lendemain, à Fred, à la guerre, à l'aide qu'elle pouvait fournir à Harry, encore à Fred, à sa famille, à Fred. Elle cessa de divaguer tellement le prénom de Fred revenait sans cesse et elle s'endormit en pensant à sa relation avec Fred. Elle était sure de l'aimer mais lui qu'en était-il de son côté? Quand Fred monta lui aussi dans son dortoir il fut en proie aux mêmes questions que sa belle. En bref chacun se demander comment leur relation allait évoluer!


	24. Chapter 24

La première semaine se déroula normalement. Enfin si par normalement on entend par là qu'Hermione travaillait déjà d'arrache-pied pour rendre ses devoirs trois semaines à l'avance, que ses deux meilleurs amis ne faisaient que copier sur elle et que les deux jumeaux dont son copain s'étaient déjà fait punir à de nombreuses reprises. La seule chose qui n'était pas banale dans tout cela c'était le tagada rose qui se promenait dans les couloirs en lançant des punitions à tout bout de champ. Pendant ses cours ce n'était que de la copie et elle s'était embrouillée avec Mister Potter dès le premier cours. Eh oui c'était une mauvaise idée de faire s'affronter Harry Potter et Dolores Ombrages. Enfin bref tout avait commencé à dégénérer la troisième semaine de cours. Ombrage avait commencé à faire sa loi et les élèves l'apprenaient à leur dépens. Harry, les jumeaux et Lee Jordan étaient revenus un soir avec les mains ensanglantées et une phrase écrite dessus. Heureusement que notre chère Hermione avait pensé à tout et préparé une mixture assez odorante mais très efficace. Fred l'avait bien remercié par la suite. Mais le pire dans ces premiers mois c'est le mauvais tour d'Angelina Johnson qui cherchait le nom de la petite amie de Fred. Après le rejet qu'elle avait enduré dans la grande salle le premier soir elle a essayé de rendre jalouse la copine du beau rouquin en le collant tel Pansy Parkinson collait Drago Malfoy! Hermione n'avait pas du tout apprécié et en avait parlé avec son petit-ami qui lui avait assuré que cette fille n'était rien pour lui. Le première semaine d'Octobre Angelina était passée à l'attaque.

 _PDV Fred_

Je me baladais dans les couloirs sans mon jumeau quand Angelina était apparue au bout du couloir. J'avais soupiré et commencé à faire demi-tour pour éviter ce pot de colle mais elle en avait décidé autrement.

"-George t'as vu Fred?

-Je crois qu'il est avec... aux cuisines!

-Te fatigues pas Fred je sais que c'est toi je viens de croiser ton jumeau avec Lee et Katie.

-Mais qu'il est con celui-là il a toujours pas compris!"

J'avais marmonné mais elle m'avait entendu. Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait elle plaquait sa bouche sur la mienne et me poussait contre le mur. J'essayai de la repousser mais elle y mettait toute sa force afin de m'en empêcher. Soudain un bruit assez mauvais pour moi et ma relation se fit entendre.

"-mmmhh mmmmh je vous dérange peut-être?"

Angelina s'écarta de moi avec un sourire discret aux lèvres puis se retourna vers Ombrages en prenant une mine scandalisée.

"-Oh pardonnez-moi professeur Ombrage j'étais trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin profiter de mon petit-ami maintenant qu'il fait une pause dans ses farces."

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds puis je me repris et répliquai:

"-Excuse-moi de te dire ça Johnson mais je ne suis pas ton petit-copain et en plus de ça tu m'a embrassé de force donc n'inventes pas d'histoire!"

Mon ton se faisait menaçant et je dut me retenir de sauter sur le tagada rose quand elle parla:

"-Monsieur Weasley je vous demanderais de ne pas mentir en présence d'un professeur. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas réussi à éloigner Miss Johnson lorsqu'elle vous a embrassé. De plus vous savez très bien que ce comportmeent n'est pas toléré dans cet établissment. Par conséquent vous viendrez tout les deux en retenue ce soir."

Elle nous tourna le dos et parti, me laissant avec Johnson. Je regardai cette dernière avec une lueur de fureur dans les yeux.

"-A QUOI TU AS JOUÉ ESPÈCE DE FOLLE?

-Je t'avais dit que je connaitrais le nom de ta petite-amie et c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé! Il ne fallait pas me cacher des choses mon coeur.

-MAIS TU ES CONNE OU TU LE FAIT EXPRÈS?! JE SORS AVEC CETTE FILLE PARCE QUE JE L'AIME! CE N'EST PAS UNE PASSADE COMME CE QU'IL M'EST ARRIVÉ PENDANT 7 ANS! Si par ta faute tout est gaché fais bien attention à ta vie parce qu'elle risque d'être mise en danger grâce à moi!"

Je ne la laissais pas répliquer et partis en cours. Il fallait que je trouve Hermione avant d'aller à ma retenue c'est-à-dire que je possédais un temps imparti de 15 minutes. Je devais tout lui expliqué avant de revenir avec une phrase incongrue sur la main qui la mettrais dans tout ses états. A la fin de l'après-midi je quittai mon cours de sortilège en courant pour aller chercher Mia devant son cours de potion. Malheureusement le professeur Vector qui passait par-là m'indiqua que les cours de Rogue avaient été annulé pour une cause inconnue. Je la remerciai et partis en courant dans la salle commune des gryffondor. Elle n'y était pas. Je regardai ensuite à la tour d'stronomie mais pas d'Hermione. Je me résignais alors à partir en colle. Je n'allais pas tenter le diable en arrivant en retard. Sur le chemin je croisais Angelina qui me lançait des regards sournois.

"-T'as un problème Johnson?!

-Non pourqui?

-Parce que toi et tes regards commencaient vraiment à m'énerver.

-Je ne te regarde pas du tout.

-Mais oui bien sur et moi je suis Dumbledore! Je te jure Johnson que je vais me venger!

-Mais Fred réfléchis si tu n'a plus de petite copine on va pouvoir s'amuser si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

-N'y pense même pas! Je ferai tout pour arranger le probleme et toi et tes hormones iraient croupir dans les cachots de Rogue!

-Tu dis ça mais ça n'arrivera pas!

-Non bien sur si je veux te mettre la honte vaut mieux le faire dans un endroit frequenté!

-Mais...

-AH enfin! Bonjour jeunes gens. Rentrez tout de suite avant que je vous rajoute 1h de plus!"

Je soupirais avant de rentrer dans la salle le premier. J'allais m'installer à la table la plus reculée et éloignée de sangsue et attendais que le bonbon rose me dise la phrase à écrire.

"-Bien, alors aujourd'hui il n'y a que vous deux c'est bien dommage j'étais d'humeur joyeuse. Bon vous allez m'écrire chacun une phrase différente. Pour vous Miss Johnson ce sera:' Je ne papillonne pas dans les couloirs avec Monsieur Weasley' et pour vous Monsieur Weasley ce sera: 'Je n'embrasse pas Miss Johnson dans les couloirs.' Vous avez 1heure bonne copie."

Elle nous fit un sourire sadique et partit s'asseoir à son bureau, entourée de ses horribles chats.

 _PDV Hermione_

Le cours de potion ayant été annulé nous avions eu l'après-midi libre. Harry, Ron et moi étions donc allé rendre visite à Hagrid qui était souvent absent depuis le début de l'année. En rentrant au dortoir à 18h je ne vis pas Fred donc j'allais demander à son jumeau:

"-Hey George t'aurais pas vu ton jumeau maléfique?

-Salut Mione, ton chéri est en retenue avec Ombrage à cause d'un problème qui y a eu cet aprèm.

-Quel genre de problème?

-C'est à lui de te le dire. Son heure de colle doit être fini depuis 5 minutes déjà, elle a du le garder un peu plus longtemps.

-D'accord merci George.

-Avec plaisir Mione."

Je me retournais en entendant le tableau pivoter. Je soupirais en voyant Angelina rentrer et au moment où j'allais aller rejoindre Ron et Harry j'entendis la discussion des filles de septième année:

"-Angie pourquoi t'étais collée?

-Et avec qui?

-T'as souffert?

-Calmez les questions les filles. J'étais collée avec Ombrages parce que j'embrassais mon copain dans les couloirs. Et non ça va ça n'a pas fait trop mal.

-Mais t'es en couple? Depuis quand? Et surtout avec qui?

-Tu savais pas?! Pourtant ça fait déjà deux semaines que Fred et moi on s'est remis ensemble! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait cet été mais il a du s'ennuyer vu comment il est merveilleux comme petit copain!"

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait je me relâchais en apprenant qu'elle avait un copain mais quand j'avais entendu son prénom je m'étais raidie et mes larmes avaient commencées à apparaitre. Comment il a pu me faire ça? Je croyais qu'il avait changé de comportmement envers les filles mais je m'étais trompée...

 _PDV George_

En voyant rentrer Angelina Lee et moi avions echangé un regard d'exaspération mais quand elle avait commencé à parler nous nous étions regardé avec interrogation. J'arretai de respirer quand elle expliqua que Fred et elle sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines. Je regardai Hermione qui se tenait toujours à coté de nous et vit que des larmes commencaient à perler sur ses joues. Je tentai de la rassurer mais c'était peine perdue.

"-Eh Mione tu sais bien qu'elle ment. Fred ne te ferait jamais ça . Il t'aime trop pour ça!

-Mais alors...pourquoi elle a cette phrase sur la main?...

-Quelle phrase?

-Elle vient de le dire. 'Je ne papillonne pas avec Monsieur Weasley' et les deux seuls Weasley autre que Fred sont Ron et toi. Ron a passé la journée avec Harry et moi et toi tu n'a rien sur la main. Je...peux pas...croire qu-qu'il m'ai fait ça...

-Mais non il t'aurait jamais fait ça!

-Alors pourquoi il est pas venu me prévenir qu'il été collé avec elle? Et pourquoi il m'a pas dit la raison?

-Il t'a cherché avant d'y aller mais il ne t'a pas trouvé.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Il a croisé le professeur Vector et lui a demandé où étais ta classe de potion et après je l'ai croisé et elle m'a pris pour lui.

-Tu as peut-être raison mais tu m'excuseras je vais prendre l'air.

-D'accord mais souviens-toi il ne t'aurais jamais fait souffir. Il te l'a promis il m'avait dit.

-Mais les promesses peuvent se romprent parfois."

Elle quitta rapidement la salle commune et monta dans son dortoir. Quant à moi je décidais d'attendre le retour de mon jumeau pour lui expliquer la situation. Pour patienter je me plongeais dans notre nouveau concept de farces.

 _PDV omniscient_

Dès la fin de l'heure de colle Angelina se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle commune pendant que Fred déambulait dans les couloirs afin d'annoncer de manière correcte l'incident qui s'était produit dans la journée. Après une demi-heure de reflexion il décida de rentrer dans la salle commune et d'improviser. Il prit donc la direction du tableau de la grosse dame d'une démarche assez lente.


	25. Chapter 25

En arrivant dans la salle commune Fred se fit recevoir par son jumeau et Lee. Ce dernier avait été mis au courant de la situation entre Hermione et Fred et avait juré de garder le secret en tant que meilleur ami des jumeaux. Fred regarda George avec interrogation mais passa outre et lui demanda:

"-George on parlera plus tard s'il te plait là je dois parler à Hermione avant qu'Angelina raconte des bo..

-Trop tard."

Fred palit et inspira un bon coup avant de poursuivre la converation.

"-Que sait-elle et comment?

-Angelina est rentrée dans la salle commune en disant qu'elle avait été collée parce qu'elle embrassait son copain dans les couloirs. Après sa bande de copine lui a demandé tout le baratin habituel et elle a expliqué que vous sortiez ensemble depuis 2 semaines et ensuite elle a lu la phrase sur sa main.

-EH MERDE putain! Elle m'aura tout fait cette garce!

-Fred stop! Explique-toi avec Mione je pense qu'elle ne la croit pas entièrement. Elle te fait confiance ça se sent mais elle doute de tes sentiments...

-Tu penses que je peux aller la voir maintenant?

-Essaye mais fais gaffe aux escaliers ils sont pas cool depuis le début de la semaine.

-Dac merci du conseil."

Fred "abandonna" son jumeau et son meilleur ami et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Comme le repas n'avait pas encore commencé toutes les filles étaient cantonnées dans leur dortoir à se raconter les derniers râgots. Le dernier en date était le nouveau couple entre Angelina et Fred Weasley le tombeur de Poudlard avec son jumeau et Malefoy. Le rouquin prit la direction du dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il toqua à la porte et ce fut Ginny qui vint lui ouvrir.

"-Ginny qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-A ton avis bouffon?! Je réconforte ma meileure amie. J'étais dans la salle commune quand ta VRAIE copine nous a annoncé que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble. T'es qu'une ordure d'avoir fait ça à Hermione! Elle t'aimait vraiment et toi tu l'a prise pour une idiote...

-TU VAS MA LAISSER EN PLACER UNE?!

-Ok qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

-Je ne sors pas avec Johnson. Elle m'a fait un coup bas en me sautant dessus et en m'embrassant à pleine bouche a côté d'Ombrages. J'aime Mia je lui ferai jamais ça. Donc peux-tu me laisser entrer parce que j'en ai marre de voir toutes ces filles autour de nous qui cherchent de nouveaux ragots?

-Rentre mais je te préviens y a Lavande et Parvati sur le lit de cette dernière mais elles sont tellement occupées par leur petite personne qu'elles ne te verront même pas. Je viens vous chercher quand on ira manger.

-Merci soeurette.

-De rien frangin."

La rouquine quitta la chambre d'Hermione et Fred y rentra après son départ. En effet les rideaux du lit de Parvati étaient fermés ce qui signifiait que les deux filles discutaient. Le lit d'Hermione était pareil mais Fred écarta les rideaux pour découvrir une Hermione au yeux rougies qui regardait des photos. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand elle parla:

"-C'était lui Gin'?

-Oui c'était lui et il vient te dire la vérité sur ce malentendu."

Elle leva la tête et retint à nouveau ses larmes. Elle les essuya rapidement lordsqu'elles coulèrent mais elle ne parvint pas à prendre une voix froide quand elle s'adressa à Fred.

"-Et c'est quoi la vérité?

-La vérité Mia c'est qu'elle m'a pris en traitre. Elle m'a sauté dessus à côté de la fraise tagada rose pour qu'on se fasse coller. Elle voulait absolument savoir le nom de ma copine mais finalement elle s'est inventée une vie. La laisse pas gâcher notre relation Mionne s'il te pait.

-Bien. Mais je vais me venger.

-Si tu veux.

-Un conseil sois réactif à mes gestes dans les heures qui viennent.

-Tu veux qu'on s'affiche ensemble?

-Pas encore mon coeur mais ça va pas tarder au moins elle comprendra qu'elle doit te lâcher.

-T'est diabolique Mia tu le sais?

-Tu as déteint sur moi Fred c'est la seule explication logique.

-Ça doit être ça. Bon tu viens on va attendre Ginny pour aller manger.

-C'est parti mais attends deux secondes."

Elle se lança un sort pour ne plus avoir les yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes puis elle rangea les photos dans sa table de nuit. Lorsqu'ils ouvirent la porte ils se retrouvèrent face à la cadette des Wesaley qui s'apprettait à frapper. Hermione signala à son petit-ami qu'il ferai mieux d'aller rejoindre son frère avant de finir bloqué parmi les filles gryffondor. Il laissa les deux amis ensemble et sur le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune le brunette expliqua son plan à son amie qui fut prise d'un fou rire en imagniant Hermione faire ça. En arrivant dans la grande salle Ginny alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère Fred en lui disant de laisser une place de libre entre eux. Sur le coup il ne comprit pas et mais obéit à sa soeur. Pendant le repas il vit Hermione lui faire des clins d'oeils et comprit son manège. Il regarda Angelina et vit qu'elle avait aperçu les clins d'oeils. Vers la fin du dessert, au moment où quelques élèves sortaient, Hermione se leva elle aussi mais pour changer de place. Elle s'assit entre Fred et Ginny qui réprimait un rire en voyant la mine furieuse qu'affichait la jeune métisse. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Angelina s'adressa à Hermione complètement sur les nerfs.

"-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire avec les septièmes années? C'est pas comme si tu t'entendais avec l'un de nous. Dans ce groupe on se connait tous très bien et il n'y a aucune embrouilles.

-Tu es sûre? Venant d'une personne qui essaye de voler les petits copains des autres tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire de commentaires."

Les jumeaux et Lee obsrevèrent Hermione avec des yeux ronds pendant que Ginny pouffait de rire. Autour d'eux les dicussions se réduisaient jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure pour pouvoir suivre la dispute qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Angelina quant à elle voyait rouge et menacait d'exploser.

"-Tu as dit quoi petite? Tu m'adresses la parole alors que tu n'a rien à faire ici et en plus tu te permets de me critiquer? Pour qui te prends-tu?

-Ne te crois pas au dessus des autres Angelina tu es comme nous tous donc te prend pas pour la reine. De plus ne la ramène pas parce que si je disais tout ce que t'a fait pour essayer d'avoir Fred et qu'à chaque fois tu passais pour une idiote tu la fermerais un peu plus.

-A parce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait? Tu parles de mes tentatives pour avoir Fred mais toi tu n'est qu'une sale petite coincée qui ne sait même pas s'approcher d'un mec sans bégayer! Alors c'est qui qui la ramène moins maintenant?"

Toute la table des gryffondor s'était tue et écoutait avec attention ce qu'allait répliquer Hermione mais à leur grande surprise elle éclata de rire. Pas un rire faux mais un vrai rire qui montrait bien qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de la métisse.

"-Pourquoi tu rigoles Granger? Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre sans te ridiculiser?

-Pardon mais tu es tellement pathétique que je ne veux pas te ridiculiser encore plus. Parce que si je répond c'est ce qui arrivera. Tu me prend pour une vierge effarouchée mais il faut te calmer ma pauvre tu ne me connais pas!

-Excuse-moi mais tu t'inventes une vie. Dis-moi avec quels garçons est-tu sortie depuis que t'es ici. Peeves?

-Je te le laisse je préfère ceux qui sont bien vivants mais peut-etre que pour toi c'est la seule chance de te faire un mec. Oh j'oubliais tu ne te respectes déjà pas.

-TA GUEULE GRANGER! Vas-y crache le morceau je sens que tu veux m'enfoncer! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison et que tu mens pour sauver les apparences. Tu n'es même pas en couple donc pourquoi tu dirais ce baratin!

-Pauvre fille je suis en couple c'est juste que t'es trop occupée à tenter de séduire Fred que tu captes même pas sa copine mais là tu comprendras surement."

Hermione se tourna vers Fred et l'embrassa devant la mine choquée de George et Lee et une Ginny en proie à une crise de larmes tellement la situation était amusante. Les autres autour retenaient leurs souffles et quand Fred repondit au baiser d'Hermione Angelina explosa. Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et Hermione se tourna vers Johnson avec un sourire satisfait.

"-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE IL EST À MOI SALE PETITE GARCE! TU NE ME LE VOLERAS PAS! FRED DIS-LEUR À TOUS QU'ON EST ENSEMBLE! ÇA SE VOIT EN PLUS ON A LES PHRASES SUR NOS MAINS!"

Les tables autour commencaient à suivre la conversation depuis le premier cri de la gryffondor. Les serpentard étaient vriament intéressés par la dispute qui se déroulait chez leurs ennemis. Hermione parla d'une vois calme et empreinte d'un ton moqueur.

"-C'est la vérité Angelina dommage que t'es été trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte avant. Maintenant tu te ridiculise devant toute la salle."

Fred se retint de rire et renchérit sur les paroles de sa copine:

"-Elle a raison Angelina. A force d'essayer de me sauter dessus tu n'as pas compris que j'aimais vraiment ma copine. Aucun de tes coup-bas tel que la phrase d'Ombrages n'a marché. Je ne sors pas avec Hermione sur un coup de tête je l'aime vriament."

Angelina éclata de rire mais d'un rire froid. Elle le regarda ensuite et répliqua:

"-Et dis-moi tu es avec elle depuis quoi? 2 semaines? Et quand tu te la serais faite tu la lâcheras?

-Pour ta gouverne Johnson, Mia et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de deux mois et non jamais je ne la laisserais maintenant tu nous excuseras mais ma copine et moi allons nous promener."

Il se leva et prit la main d'Hermione puis ils quittèrent la salle. Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient bouche bée de cette altercation et la première à réagir fut Ginny qui fut de nouveau prise de fou rire. Cette expression de sentiments poussa Angelina à quitter la salle avant de faire une crise de nerfs. Et pendant que les deux tourteraux profitaient du ciel étoilé assis au bord du lac les discussion de la grande salle étaient mouvementées. Les principales phrases étaient:

"quoi eux ensembles? J'aurais jamais cru..."

"Le farceur et le rat de bibliothèque je rêve!"

"Ils sont mignons je trouve en plus ça les protège des joncheruines..."

"Faut reconnaitre que Granger s'est arrangé on peut comprend Weasmoche"

 _(Bien sur personne ne se demande qui sont les personnes qui peuvent prononcer les deux dernières questions...)_


	26. Chapter 26

Pendant ce temps au bord du lac, Fred et Hermione se moquaient d'Angelina Johnson et il félicitait sa petite-amie pour sa vengeance. Malgré ça elle lui confia ses craintes.

"-Fred comment les gens vont le prendre?

-Comment tu veux dire?

-Bah toi tu es respecté par toute l'école mais moi je ne suis que le rat de bibliothèque donc va y avoir des moqueries...

-Je crois Mia que tu leur a prouvé à tous que tu n'es pas qu'une bosseuse. Quand on est partis même les serpentard n'ont rien dit donc ça signifie que tu les a vraiment bluffés.

-Si tu le dis. Mais Angelina mentait vraiment quand elle disait que lorque tu m'auras eu tu me laissera?

-Bien sur qu'elle mentait mon coeur. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

-J'ai envie de te croire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter... C'est pas ta faute du tout c'est juste que je ne me crois pas à la hauteur pour te satisfaire sur n'importe quel point...

-Tu es largement à la hauteur ne t'en fais pas des fois je me demande comment ça se fait que tu sois avec moi et pas avec quelqu'un de plus sérieux et intelligent. Et Hermione je pense comprendre où tu veux en venir et je t'interdit de penser ça. Un homme a des besoins sur ce point certes mais je te respectes assez pour te laisser le temps. Jamais je ne te forcerai j'aurais trop peur de te perdre.

-Merci. Tout simplement merci. Et ne pense pas ça non plus Fred. Je suis avec toi parce que j'aime tes défauts et tes qualités. Tu es toi tout simplement et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Merci mais tu trouve pas que la conversation devient un peu niaise?

-Je trouve un peu c'est pas notre genre...

-Je suis d'accord. Il commence à faire vraiment nuit ça te dit on rentre avant que le bonbon rose décide de faire un tour par ici?

-T'as raison allez viens."

Hermione se releva et entraina Fred avec elle. Ils rentrèrent au château en faisant attention à ne pas croiser de professeurs puisque le couvre-feu était passés. En effet cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il étaient dehors. Ils murmurèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui les laissa passer de mauvaise grâce. Dans la salle commune il restait tout de même quelques élèves dont George, Lee, Neville, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Ginny. Cette dernière sauta sur le couple quand ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans la salle. Ils allèrent directement avec le jumeau restant et Lee. Les 5 élèves se mirent à parler de la honte que s'était prise Angelina et la conversation dériva sur le rapprochement entre Fred et Hermione car Lee ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. De temps à autre Ginny et George faisaient des commentaires provoquant l'hilarité de Lee et le déni des deux amoureux. Aux alentours de 23h ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit Hermione se remémora ces cinq dernières années passées à Poudlard et se surpris à penser que Fred et elle étaient peut-être destinés à se rencontrer. Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle était d'une bonne humeur épouvantable à supporter pour les pimbêches de sa chambrée. Elle se prépara en deux temps trois mouvements et descendit à la salle commune pour attendre ses amis et son copain pour aller manger. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Angelina Johnson n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. En effet quand Hermione arriva en bas des escaliers Angelina était assise sur un fauteuil et avait l'air d'attendre une personne de pied ferme. Malheureusement pour Hermione c'était elle que la métisse attendait. A peine elle eut mis un pied dans la salle que la poursuiveuse de gryffondor lui tombait dessus.

"-Alors Granger tu croyais que j'allais abandonner?

-Je l'espérais.

-J'aime Fred et il m'aime aussi tu n'es qu'un obstacle. Je suis sur qu'il t'abandonnera. Malgré ça je reconnais que tu mérites de tomber sur un type comme Fred mais ça ne sera pas lui. Je te le laisse pour le moment mais s'il ne t'a pas lâcher après la guerre je viendrais le chercher.

-C'est bien ça peut me laisser un grand nombre d'années.

-Ne rêve pas trop. On est tous persuadés qu'elle aura lieu cette année, au plus tard l'année prochaine.

-Vous avez tort. Tant que Dumbledore est en vie nous sommes en sécurité!"

La discussion s'arrêta là car Harry et Ron débarquèrent dans la salle. Quelques minutes après c'étaient au tour de Lee et des jumeaux puis de Ginny. Fred embrassa sa copine puis ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent Harry, Hermione et Ron eurent l'idée de créer un groupe permettant de se perfectionner en défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione organisa un rendez-vous dans un pub peu fréquenté et les trois amis expliquèrent leur idée. Ensuite une liste magique fut établie et des gallions ensorcelés furent distribuer au groupe. Les entraînements commencèrent mais les ennuis ne tardèrent pas à arriver aussi. En effet Ombrages avait eu vent de cette équipe officieuse et avait créée à son tour la brigade inquisitoriale. Au cours d'une farce qui avait mal tournée Fred et George s'étaient fait attrapés par Rusard et Ombrages avait été à deux doigts de les faire fouetter pour leur faire cesser leurs activités illicites dans le château. Dommage pour elle mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer l'idée de rébellion des deux rouquins. Une nouvelle des plus affligeante pour les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore avait été l'arrestation de Dumbledore pour avoir interféré avec les affaires du ministère. Cependant Dumbledore avait fui par l'intermédiaire de son phénix et était parti se réfugier ailleurs continuant sa poursuite des Horcruxes. Pour en rajouter encore un peu Hagrid avait été accusé de dissimuler des preuves sur Dumbledore et avait été emmené laissant son demi-frère géant dans la forêt mais aux bons soins du trio d'or. Sur le point romantique Fred et Hermione avait fêté la saint-Valentin ensemble dans la salle-sur-demande puisque les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été annulé. Leur couple restait toujours aussi soudé et Angelina Johnson ne montrait plus signe de vie près des deux amoureux. Malgré ça un dilemme important s'imposa à Fred un peu avant les examens de fin d'année. Lui et son frère travaillaient sur un projet de boutique de farces et attrapes mais ils avaient décidé de quitter Poudlard en laissant une trace de leur passage. Ils avaient concluent de garder cela secret mais il voulait l'annoncer à Hermione. A partir de là il avait deux options: le dire à sa petite-amie et décevoir son frère ou se taire et faire de la peine à Hermione. Il était vraiment confronté à deux options qui pouvait être importantes pour son futur... Laquelle allait-il choisir?


	27. Chapter 27

Fred décida d'en discuter avec son frère avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il le fit lorsqu'ils mirent au point les derniers détails de leur plan. Les examens des cinquièmes années avaient lieu dans une semaine et il craignait la fureur de son amoureuse.

"-George je peux te parler sérieusement?

-Je suis toujours sérieux Forge!

-Bien sûr Gred je te crois...

-Bon j'arrête dis-moi ce qui ne va pas frangin?

-J'ai peur de perdre Hermione si je ne lui dis pas qu'on quitte Poudlard plus tôt que prévu. Déjà qu'elle craint pour la stabilité de notre relation l'année prochaine je fais quoi?

-Fred on s'est mit d'accord pour n'en parler à personne.

-Je sais...

-Mais si tu veux tu peux lui dire que tu partiras. Tu ne dis pas quand tu la préviens juste de ton départ précipité mais pas plus. C'est compris?

-Oui merci beaucoup George je sais pas comment te remercier...

-Bah peut-être en préparant le marécage portable.

-J'y vais de ce pas mon cher ami!"

Rassuré pour la suite des événements Fred prépara rapidement le marécage portable puis partit retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune. Elle était en train de travailler pour ses BUSES lorsqu'il la dérangea. Estimant une pause elle le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans le parc. Une fois là-bas ils s'assirent sur un banc et Fred décida d'annoncer la nouvelle d'un coup pour lui permettre d'encaisser plus vite.

"-Hermione tu vas te mettre en colère je le sais mais je quitte Poudlard avant de passer mes ASPIC."

Elle ne répondit rien mais Fred vit les larmes qui commençaient à poindre dans les yeux de sa petite-amie. Il la prit dans ses bras et continua son discours.

"-Je sais que ça te fait de la peine mais tu me connais je veux faire payer à Ombrage son comportement envers nous tous et surtout je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre mais je veux laisser une trace de mon passage à Poudlard. On veut faire ça en grand. Je tiens juste à te dire que je n'avais à la base pas le droit de te le dire mais je ne veux pas te perdre pour un coup comme celui-là malgré mon envie de montrer au tagada rose ma rage. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que je laisse probablement ma copine dans une rage folle donc je te le dis. Et pour ma défense tu m'aimes donc ne me tue pas s'il te plait!"

Elle releva la tête et s'écarta de Fred pour découvrir un garçon qui imitait parfaitement bien une tête de chien battu. Elle éclata de rire devant cette vision avant de reprendre son sérieux.

"-Fred tu dois avoir tes raisons pour le faire. Je t'en veux c'est évident mais comme il ne me reste si sa se trouve que quelques jours pour profiter de ta présence je vais passer outre. Je trouve ça inadmissible que tu ne passes pas tes ASPIC mais ne t'en fais pas je te ferai travailler."

Il fit la grimace mais Hermione poursuivit:

"-Je voudrais juste savoir combien de temps on a devant nous?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire on s'est mis d'accord avec George pour que je te prévienne de mon départ anticipé mais pas plus.

-Tu me laisseras un indice?

-Je ne peux pas."

Résignée elle acquiesça puis emprisonna Fred dans ses bras et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après ça les larmes prirent le dessus et elle s'effondra en pleurs pendant leur étreinte. 1 heure plus tard ils rentraient chez les gryffondor et Hermione rejoignit ses amis qui travaillaient pendant que Fred reprenait sa place aux côtés de son jumeau et Lee. Il lui restait 9 jours pour dire au revoir à Hermione. Heureusement pour elle que les jumeaux avaient décidés de faire leur interventions pendant l'examen de DCFM qui se révéla être le dernier de leur emploi du temps.

Le matin de la mission Hermione vint voir Fred pour lui demander si le jour était arrivé. C'était devenu son rituel depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Il était attablé avec George et Lee quand elle débarqua:

"-Bonjour George, salut Lee, coucou mon coeur. Tu sais quelle est la question mais je vais te la redire. Aujourd'hui ou pas?

-Non tu peux passer tes derniers examens tranquille.

-Merci Fred il faudra que je te parle après mon examen de DCFM. Bon je te laisse, l'arithmancie commence dans 15 minutes."

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis quitta la grande salle. Fred se tourna vers son jumeau et s'exclama d'une voix blanche:

"-C'est mauvais non quand une fille dit ça?

-Je crois mais c'est pas sûr frérot. De toute manière tu seras pas là pour l'écouter."

Fred marmonna en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui! Il espéra sincèrement qu'Hermione n'envisageait pas de le quitter. Il prépara l'aventure avec George le restant de la journée jusqu'à l'heure prévue. De son côté Hermione passait ses examens avec une facilité déconcertante. Une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du contrôle de DCFM des bruits sourds se firent entendre et elle comprit. Il lui avait menti. Le moment de son départ était arrivé. Elle était à la fois en colère qu'il lui ai menti, heureuse qu'ils aient attendu la fin de son examen et triste parce qu'elle n'allait plus le voir avant un bon mois.

Les portes de la grande salle grondaient et plus aucun élève n'était concentré. Pour faire cesser le bruit Dolores Ombrages s'avança jusqu'aux portes et les ouvrit dans le silence le plus complet. Quelques secondes plus tard deux balais supportant deux rouquins entrèrent dans la grande salle à une vitesse folle. George et Fred lancèrent plusieurs feux d'artifice avant d'en lancer un gigantesque prenant la forme d'un dragon et poursuivant le bonbon rose jusqu'au hall d'entrée et faisant exploser tout les décrets que Rusard avait accroché sous ses ordres. Les élèves coururent dehors sous les cris indignés d'Ombrages. Hermione se faufila parmi les élèves pour se tenir dans un coin pas trop empli de monde. Les jumeaux quant à eux continuaient leur balai aérien dans le ciel. Ils enchainèrent les feux d'artifice puis un grand W prit forme. Tout le monde applaudit et l'on vit même le professeur Flitwick faire un signe de victoire. Au moment de quitter l'école par balai Fred s'approcha d'Hermione tout en gardant une hauteur de sécurité lui évitant de se faire attraper par Rusard et lui dit une phrase la faisant sourire:

"-Mia je t'aime et j'espère que tu repenseras à l'ascenseur fou quand je te manquerais!"

Puis il s'éleva dans les airs et rejoignit son jumeau pendant qu'Hermione leur faisait des signes de la main. Ils quittèrent ensuite Poudlard et Hermione chercha Harry qui avait profité de la diversion pour signaler à l'Ordre l'attaque de son parrain par le réseau de cheminée. Malheureusement elle arriva au moment où il se faisait prendre et les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale la prirent aussi. Ils furent conduit dans le bureau d'Ombrage où elle les menaça d'employer le doloris pour les faire parler. Ne fonctionnant pas elle demanda à Drago Malefoy d'aller chercher le professeur Rogue en possession de véritasérum. Lorsque celui-ci arriva il signala son manque de potion révélatrice et au moment où il allait partir Harry profita du moment pour tenir au courant quelqu'un:

"-Patmol est en danger! Il faut l'aider!"

Rogue nia la compréhension de ce message et quitta précipitamment le bureau d'Ombrage pour aller signaler cet histoire à l'Ordre du Phénix. De leur côté les élèves arrêtés qui n'étaient autre que Hermione et Harry trouvèrent une solution pour se débarrasser d'Ombrages. Ils prétextèrent posséder une arme cachée dans la forêt interdite. Ombrages les y accompagna et une fois là-bas Hermione mit son plan à exécution. Elle parla le plus fort possible attirant les centaures jusqu'à eux. Lorsqu'Ombrages les vit elle les critiqua et les insulta provoquant leur fureur. Ils l'emmenèrent de force dans les bois et Graup, le demi-frère d'Hagrid, intervint à temps pour les sortir de là. De retour au château ils trouvèrent Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny et ils foncèrent chercher des balais pour rejoindre le ministère de la magie. Certains n'étant pas à l'aise en vol sur balai prirent les sombrals se trouvant dans l'enclos près de l'école.


	28. Chapter 28

En effet dès leur arrivée au ministère ils se dirigèrent au niveau 9 dans le couloir où se situait la porte des rêves d'Harry. Après avoir franchi la porte ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à une pièce circulaire ayant 12 portes noires identiques et sans poignées. Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors et 'mélangea' les portes. Après plusieurs essais ils trouvèrent enfin la pièce que voyait Harry dans ses songes et qui s'avérait être la salle du temps. En ouvrant une autre porte ils débarquèrent dans la salle du futur aussi appelée salle des prophéties. Ils parcoururent toutes les rangées ployant sous les globes de cristal jusqu'à arriver devant l'étagère qu'Harry avait vu. Les membres de l'armée de Dumbledore présents cherchèrent Sirius mais ne le trouvant pas ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand Hermione vit une prophétie au nom d'Harry et de Tom Jedusor. Dès que le survivant s'en eut emparé le piège des mangemorts se referma et ils transplanèrent autour des six adolescents. Ils étaient une douzaine avec en tête Lucius Malefoy et secondé par sa belle-soeur, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ces deux derniers se disputèrent à propos du jeune Potter qui critiquait leur maître tentant de provoquer la zizanie permettant à leur groupe de pouvoir s'enfuir. Cela marcha un peu puisque profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part des mangemorts toute la petite équipe lança des sorts sur les étagères autour d'eux entraînant un effondrement. Pendant ce temps les jeunes s'enfuirent en courant dans des directions différentes. Neville parvint à protéger Luna d'un sort de mutisme et Hermione lança un sort sur un mangemort qui avait réussi à attrapé le bras de l'Élu. Tous se rejoignirent et foncèrent dans une salle qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt. C'était la salle de la mort. Les mangemorts encore en possession de leurs mouvements les rejoignirent et plusieurs des jeunes furent mis hors jeu. Neville sauva Hermione d'un sortilège de mort mais elle se fit frappée par un sort qui lui brisa la jambe l'empêchant de continuer le combat. Luna fut stupéfixiée et Ginny eut la cheville cassée. Neville se défendit de son mieux mais un sort le toucha et sa baguette ainsi que son nez furent réduits en miettes. Ron et Harry continuaient de lancer des sorts de désarmement et d'immobilisation. Hermione depuis le sol surprit plusieurs mangemorts en les immobilisant grâce au 'petrificus totalus'.

Au moment où la situation sembla désespérée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent en renfort dont Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Sirius et Alastor Maugrey. La bataille fut relancée et la plupart des mangemorts furent exterminés. Commença alors un duel opposant Lucius Malefoy et Antonin Dolohov à Sirius et Harry. Au moment où ces derniers allaient gagné Bellatrix sortit de nulle part et lança un sort non identifié à Sirius qui tomba ensuite dans le voile de la mort. Harry cria comme la plupart des personnes présentes mais le combat continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui fit fuir les mangemorts. Harry essaya de les poursuivre mais fut suivi par Dumbledore. Quelques secondes après le mage noir arriva et un combat débuta entre le bien et le mal. Dumbledore et Voldemort s'affrontèrent et au moment où les sorts allaient céder, des employés du ministère arrivèrent par les cheminées permettant à Voldemort de prendre la fuite. Après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation ils étaient retournés à Poudlard. Harry se fermait dans son mutisme encore choqué d'avoir perdu son parrain retrouvé depuis si peu de temps, Luna était toujours dans la lune, Ginny et Ron parlaient entre eux ayant peur de la punition de leur mère, Neville tentait des sorts pour faire arrêter le saignement de son nez et Ron portait Hermione qui était tombée dans l'inconscience après un doloris envoyé par Rabastan Lestrange. Ils furent conduit à l'infirmerie dès la fin du transplanage dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier décida d'aller prévenir les membres de l'Ordre de l'attaque et il commença en transplanant chez les Weasley. En effet le terrier avait été reconstruit et les défenses avaient été renforcées plus que nécessaire. Mais avant de partir il alla voir l'état de tous ses élèves.

De leurs côtés après avoir fait leur spectacle les jumeaux avaient transplané chez eux depuis Pré-au-Lard. En arrivant, leur mère était absente donc ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon familial. Sur l'horloge personnalisée il était marqué que leur mère était au chemin de traverse mais aucun des deux ne pensa à regarder les aiguilles représentant leur frère et leur soeur plus jeunes. Au bout d'une heure et demie leur mère arriva avec les courses qu'elle était allée faire. Ensuite elle débarqua dans le salon et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en se retrouvant face à deux de ses fils.

"-Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'école?!

-On en est parti. D'ici le mois prochain nous ouvrons une boutique au chemin de traverse! Nous sommes devenus des hommes responsables!

-JE NE VAIS PAS ME RÉPÉTER ET ARRÊTEZ VOS BLAGUES! POURQUOI N'ÊTES-VOUS PAS À L'ÉCOLE?!

-On viens de te le dire. Nous avons décidé que ce n'était pas utile..

-..de continuer à étudier à Poudlard alors que nous connaissons tous ce que nous avons besoin de savoir pour notre boutique. De toute manière..

-..depuis que Dumbledore est parti Ombrages nous mène la vie dure et en particulier à Harry.

-Je veux des preuves.

-Les voilà!"

Ils tendirent leurs mains au dos desquelles on pouvait voir les cicatrices encore fraiches des nombreuses heures de retenue qu'ils avaient enduré.

"-Oh par Merlin!"

Elle s'excusa lorsque Dumbledore transplana à l'entrée de chez eux et sonna à la porte. Molly congédia ses deux fils et alla ouvrir au vieux sage. Elle le fit entrer et ils vinrent s'installer au salon où Fred et George étaient toujours.

"-Fred, George allez dans votre chambre.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il vaille mieux qu'ils restent cela concerne les membres de l'Ordre.

-Ah.

-Je vais être clair et précis. Votre fils Ron et votre fille Ginny étaient au ministère il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Bien sur ils accompagnaient le jeune Potter mais il s'avère que c'était un piège des mangemorts."

Molly étouffa un cri.

"-Ils ont été cernés avec leurs amis et les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient reçu leur appel sont allés les aider.

-Y-a-t-il des pertes?

-En effet Sirius Black est venu les aider et sa cousine l'a tué. Malgré ça la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort a été détruite. Un point positif c'est qu'il semble que la baguette de Voldemort ne lui obéisse plus comme avant et cela l'affaiblit.

-C'est bien mais ça ne nous rendra pas Sirius... Et sinon y-a-t-il des blessés?

-Sur les six adolescents présents deux s'en sont sortis sans rien de grave. Pour les quatre autres on a à déplorer une cheville cassée, un état confus assez prolongé, un nez brisé mais tout ceci doit déjà être réparé. Il n'y a qu'une personne dont l'état ne peut pas être dit mais nous sommes optimistes.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Elle a subit un doloris prolongé la faisant tomber inconsciente après s'être fait cassé la jambe gauche. Heureusement que Monsieur Londubat lui a évité le sortilège de mort.

-En effet mais... qui est-ce?

-Miss Granger Molly mais elle est solide comme petite elle devrait s'en remettre."


	29. Chapter 29

Un blanc tomba sur le salon. Personne ne pipait mot et le premier à briser ce silence prolongé fut George qui tenta de détendre l'atmosphère:

"-Eh bien il suffit qu'on quitte l'école pour que notre trio d'or favori parte se battre!"

Malheureusement pour lui il s'attira le regard choqué de sa mère, celui à la fois grave et amusé de Dumbledore et celui glacial de son jumeau. Molly se détourna alors de lui pour parler au directeur:

"-Pouvons-nous aller la voir?

-Ce serait judicieux oui. Vous pouvez vous servir de la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre mon bureau à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps je vais prévenir l'Ordre de cet événement pour le moins tragique.

-Bien. La mort de Sirius nous touche plus que nous ne le laissons paraitre c'est vrai..."

Pendant leur petit entretien, Fred avait baissé la tête et des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues pour ensuite terminer leur course sur son pantalon. George tenta tant bien que mal de le réconforter mais seul sa présence auprès d'Hermione pourrait le rassurer un tant soit peu. Il se leva, attrapa son manteau sous les yeux des trois personnes réunies et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il lança un peu de poudre de cheminette puis se plaça dans l'âtre et cria:

"-Bureau de Dumbledore Poudlard!"

Et il disparut sous les regards amusés du directeur et de son jumeau et le regard surpris de sa mère.

Une fois arrivé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement il ne s'attarda pas dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Un attroupement s'était formé devant la porte du lieu et il dû jouer des coudes pour se faufiler parmi la masse malgré sa grande taille et son corps bien bati. Il frappa à la porte et la voix bien connue de Madame Pomfresh se fit entendre.

"-Non je ne vous laisserai pas passer je ne veux pas de bruit dans mon infirmerie! Et je ne vous laisserais rentrer que si vous avez une autorisation ou que vous faîtes partie de la famille d'un des élèves présents ici! Maintenant ouste bande de malotru!

-Eh bien ma chère madame Pomfresh vous me laisserais donc passer puisque je suis le frère de deux des élèves présents et le petit-ami d'une autre"

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre puis un bruit de verrou. La porte s'entrouvrit permettant à Fred de passer puis se referma dès qu'il eu franchi le seuil de l'infirmerie. Il se retrouva face à un spectacle assez troublant. Un seul lit était utilisé avec dessus Hermione et autour quatre chaises étaient placées de façon à former un arc de cercle autour du lit. Sur chacune des chaises il y avait Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui semblaient inquiets. Puis dans un coin de l'infirmerie, accoudé à la fenêtre il y avait Harry qui semblait dans sa bulle. Il s'approcha doucement et quand Ginny l'aperçut elle se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et se précipita en pleurs dans les bras de son frère. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa soeur et la serra brièvement avant de s'écarter pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"-Gin' pleure pas ptite soeur elle est forte notre Hermione. Elle va s'en sortir il le faut. Pour nous elle fera des efforts t'en fais pas."

La cadette Weasley acquiesça puis s'éloigna de son frère pour lui permettre d'aller voir son soleil. Tout le petit groupe présent décida de quitter l'infirmerie pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Fred s'assit sur le bord de lit sa copine et commença à lui caresser les cheveux délicatement. Au bout de dix minutes alors qu'il commençait à se laisser prendre par la tristesse la petite main d'Hermione bougea. Il se redressa rapidement et courut chercher Pomfresh. Il se rassit tout de suite après auprès d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle émerge totalement de son sommeil.

"-Alors mon coeur tu as décidé de me faire peur?

-Mmmh...

-On se réveille Mia tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant.

-Mmmmh...Fred?"

La brunette ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais sa vue ne fut pas alterée par la lumière vive puisque Fred s'était placé de sorte à la 'cacher' des rayons lumineux.

"-Oui c'est moi ma chérie. Comment tu vas?

-J'ai le corps tout endolori mais sinon sa passe. Mais... Ou sont tout les autres?! Fred, la bataille... le département des mystères... comment ça a fini?!

-Eh bien on va dire que tout le monde s'en sort à peu près indemne...sauf Sirius...

-Oui j'ai vu il est passé derrière le voile. Et toi sinon tu reviens bien vite à poudlard?

-Je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu à un moment.

-Ne t'en fais pas tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi si facilement.

-Encore heureux princesse!"

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Madame Pomfresh vint donner une potion de sommeil à Hermione qui s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Quand à Fred il rejoignit le bureau du directeur afin de rejoindre son frère et sa mère au Terrier.

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard et alla en cours comme si de rien n'était malgré les quelques crises de tremblements qui la prenait parfois à cause du doloris prolongé. Fred et George quant à eux avaient commencé à aménager leur boutique au Chemin de traverse. La disposition des lieux amusait beaucoup George qui se faisait un plaisir de tester leurs nouvelles inventions en plein milieu du déménagement. Derrière lui, Fred se moquait de leur lenteur commune et de leur travail assez peu sérieux. Pendant le mois de cours qui restait les deux amoureux qu'étaient Fred et Hermione conversèrent par hiboux presque tout les jours au grand désarroi de George qui ne parvenait pas à emprunter le hibou le temps d'envoyer un parchemin à la gazette du sorcier pour faire de la pub. Le jour des retrouvailles enfin arrivé chacun était à la fois heureux et excité de retrouver sa tendre moitié. Hermione patientait assez calmement dans le wagon du Poudlard Express alors que Fred sautait dans tout les sens à leur boutique sur le Chemin de traverse.


	30. Chapter 30

A l'approche de la gare de Londres et donc de son amour Hermione commença à jouer les impatientes et tournait dans le compartiment du train comme un lion en cage sous le regard amusé de Harry, Ron et Ginny. Dès l'arrêt total du train la brunette ne se fit pas prier pour partir comme une furie. Deux minutes plus tard elle cherchait son copain des yeux et le repéra avec toute sa famille au bout de deux minutes. Elle se faufila à travers toutes les personnes présentes sur le quai 9 3/4 et sauta dans les bras du beau rouquin sous l'oeil attendri de Molly et Arthur Weasley. George quant à lui s'amusait à les imiter et frisait le ridicule. Mais Fred et Hermione n'en avait cure et profitaient de leurs retrouvailles puisque dès le lendemain ils ne se verraient pas beaucoup étant donné le travail que les jumeaux avaient à la boutique. Une fois tout le monde réuni, toute la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione y compris transplanèrent au Terrier. Molly Weasley distribua les chambres puisque les jumeaux n'étaient plus censé habiter à la maison. Harry comme d'habitude se retrouva avec Ron tandis que Ginny et Hermione étaient mises ensemble malgré les supplications de Fred pour être avec sa copine. George le charria à ce sujet et une discussion propre aux deux démons roux commença:

"-Très aimable mon cher Fred. Je vois que tu préfère la compagnie de ta copine à celle de ton très célèbre jumeau.

-Excuse-moi George mais il y a quand même une grosse différence entre ma copine et toi!

-Encore heureux. Au moins je suis sûr que vous ne ferez pas de cochonnerie si vous n'êtes pas ensemble!

-T'aimerais hein?!"

Les deux frères explosèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Derrière elle Ginny avait la bouche ouverte et réfléchissait sérieusement à demander à sa meilleure amie des explications. Avec elle, sa mère avait arrêté toute activité pour ouvrir de grands yeux choqués et son visage avait viré au rouge pivoine. Malgré ça elle explosa et les jumeaux se regardèrent avec une haine feinte.

"-FRED WEASLEY TU STOPE IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE DISCUSSION ET TU VIENS AVEC MOI AU SALON! HERMIONE TU VIENS AUSSI! LES AUTRES VOUS ALLEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES JE NE VEUX PAS EN VOIR UN SEUL EN BAS!"

Fred échangea un regard peu amène à son frère qui riait sous cape.

"-Tu me le paieras cher George.

-Mais oui bien sûr je te crois. Allez va rejoindre ta copine et ta mère pour une leçon intéressante.

-Traitre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime frangin."

George fit un sourire étincelant à son frère et Hermione puis monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et s'avancèrent au salon comme s'il s'agissait de leur mise à mort. En entrant ils retrouvèrent Molly et Arthur sur le canapé à les attendre bien sagement. Si l'une avait l'air déterminée à avoir une discussion l'autre fuyait leurs regards et semblait vouloir s'enfuir en courant.

"-Les enfants asseyez-vous nous devons parler."

Ils s'installèrent sur le divan en face des parents Weasley et Molly fit apparaitre une carafe de jus de citrouille et leur en versa dans des verres avant de les leur tendre.

"-Bon voila les jeunes il est temps d'avoir cette conversation puisque vous devenez grand et que cela fait maintenant quelques temps que vous êtes ensembles.

-Maman..

-Non Fred il est l'heure d'en parler vous ne comprenez pas assez les conséquences de vos actes. Vous vous protégez les enfants rassurez-moi?"

Fred devint aussi rouge que le Poudlard Express alors qu'Hermione s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille. Molly les regardait avec intérêt alors qu'Arthur pensait sérieusement à s'échapper par la fenêtre pour fuir cette discussion embarrassante.

"-Alors les jeunes répondez-moi. Vous comprenez bien qu'étant mère je m'inquiète."

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

"-Ma petite Hermione tu es vraiment jeune tu le sais. Cela serait très embarrassant si un événement imprévu arrive dans des temps tels que ceux-là.

-Madame Weasley comment vous dire...vous n'avez pas de problème à vous faire à ce sujet-là.

-C'est bien alors vous vous protégez. Mais vous êtes très jeune quand même. Fred tu me déçois."

Fred regarda sa mère comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait mais Hermione prit sa main et parla, empêchant son copain de les mettre encore plus dans l'embarras.

"-Madame, Fred ne devrait pas vous décevoir il est un parfait gentleman.. Il sait autant que moi que nous sommes jeunes et que nous avons le temps donc nous ne perdons pas de temps à...comment le dire... faire ce genre de choses."

Le visage de Molly s'éclaira tandis qu'Hermione essayait de garder son calme et son sérieux sans céder à l'embarras qui la submergeait. Fred de son côté avait baissé la tête, blessé des propos de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle se leva et vint câliner son fils qui était à la fois surpris et heureux.

"-Pardonne-moi Fred je ne le pensais pas. Je suis fière de toi au contraire que tu sois aussi patient connaissant les besoins des hommes à cet âge là n'est-ce-pas Arthur?"

Le concerné leva des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que Fred s'amusait du retournement de situation.

"-Heu... oui si tu le dis mon coeur.

-Je ne le dis pas je l'affirme. Tu te souviens de la fois où...

-Molly je ne crois pas que les jeunes soient intéressés pas cette discussion.

-Mais chéri ça leur donnerai un exemple de la jeunesse.

-Oui mais non

-Mais..."

Hermione et Fred n'en avaient pas entendu plus puisqu'ils s'étaient éclipser discrètement du salon. Bien évidemment Molly avait interdit à tout le monde de descendre et donc Harry, Ron, Ginny et George étaient en bas des escaliers à écouter la discussion à l'aide d'une oreille à rallonge. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux tourtereaux rouge d'embarras après cette discussion ils éclatèrent de rire sous leurs regards noirs. Suite à ça ils montèrent chacun de leur chambre et Fred et Hermione se séparèrent sur un signe de main encore gênés du sujet abordé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le soir même personne n'aborda le sujet et les deux amoureux se détendirent considérablement. Comme d'habitude le repas était copieux mais l'appétit bien connu des enfants Weasley permit de ne pas laisser de restes. Molly surveillait tout ça d'un oeil réprobateur. Lorsque vint l'heure d'aller au lit Ginny et Hermione montèrent se coucher en premier suivies des jumeaux et ensuite de Ron et Harry. A 11h du soir le Terrier était aussi silencieux qu'une bibliothèque. Par contre à partir de 5h du matin du bruit se fit entendre dans la maison...


	31. Chapitre 31

Le bruit réveilla totalement Hermione qui avait du mal à dormir. Elle se leva, attrapa sa baguette et descendit les escaliers le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la cuisine.

"-Fred chut tu fais trop de bruit!

-Oh c'est bon George c'est pas ma faute si ce canapé de malheur est aussi vieux.

-T'es pas doué quand même. T'as qu'à utiliser un sort pour le soulever t'es majeur maintenant.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai. Wingardium Leviosa."

Hermione hésitait à se faire connaître mais elle les regarda cacher une farce sous chaque fauteuil du salon. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser son côté strict ressortir mais quand elle les rouvrit les garçons n'étaient plus dans la pièce à vivre. Le temps de se retourner une personne avait mis ses mains devant ses yeux.

"-Alors ma petite Mia on joue les espionnes?

-Fred me faites pas une blague de mauvais gout s'il te plait.

-Ce ne sont pas dans nos habitudes princesse mais comme tu nous as vu tout préparer on ne va pas risquer plusieurs farces pour tes beaux yeux.

-Si tu le dis mais peux-tu enlever tes mains de mes yeux je te prie?

-Et voila!"

Une fois les mains retirées elle put voir les jumeaux qui lui adressaient un grand sourire. George s'avança en lui tendant un petit gâteau.

"-Tiens Mione pour nous faire pardonner."

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcil redoutant plus un piège qu'autre chose. La brunette eut alors une idée.

"-Pour me prouver que ce n'est pas une blague vous en mangez un bout avant. Tout les deux."

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire inquiet puis Fred vint soutenir son frère avec un argument peu convainquant au gout de sa petite-amie.

"-Mais Mia il ne t'en restera pas beaucoup.

-Pas grave. Mangez."

Elle les regarda croquer dans la viennoiserie puis quelques secondes plus tard de la fumée s'échappa de leurs oreilles. Hermione leur adressa alors un sourire victorieux.

"-Combien de temps les effets durent-ils?

-T'est pas juste mon coeur!

-Trois heures.

-Tant mieux alors je vous laisse je vais me recoucher."

Et elle la planta là.

Quand elle se leva 2 heures plus tard seule Mrs et Mr Weasley étaient levés et s'amusaient de la tête de leurs fils qui eux, ne s'étaient pas recouchés finissant d'installer les blagues qu'ils avaient préparés. En entrant dans la cuisine elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leur mine vexée et la fumée sortant de leurs oreilles. Les parents Weasley se joignirent à ses éclats de rire et acheva de réveiller toute la maisonnée qui s'esclaffa en voyant les jumeaux. La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur pour toute la famille Weasley et leurs proches et lorsque vint l'heure du diner Fred et George les quittèrent pour s'installer dans leur nouvel appartement, situé au-dessus de leur boutique de farces et attrapes.

Jusqu'à la moitié du mois d'Aout tout se déroula sans anicroche entre les jumeaux qui venaient manger au Terrier la plupart du temps, les repas en tête-à-tête de Fred et Hermione, la hausse de la côte de popularité du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux et les réunions de l'Ordre. Le 12 aout au matin les jumeaux reçurent une jeune femme dans leur bureau pour lui faire passer un entretien d'embauche. C'était Verity Cloose, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année au sang-pur et aux capacités importantes en matière de réflexion. Elle était d'une assez grande beauté et les jumeaux en vinrent à s'amuser à tenter de la faire céder à leur charme. Fred, trop concentré, dans son petit jeu en oublia son rendez-vous du soir avec sa belle. Le lendemain il reçut un hibou portant un message de sa part.

" _Coucou mon coeur,_

 _Il se passe quelque chose de grave? Ta mère était aussi étonnée que moi de ne pas t'avoir vu arriver tel un fou comme tu fais d'habitude._ _Tu me le dirais si je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal?_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Hermione."_

Tout à coup il se souvint de son rendez-vous et se frappa le front d'avoir été dépassé par ce jeu débile mis en place avec son frère. Il se prépara rapidement, prévint son frère de son absence pour une petite heure et transplana à la maison familiale. Il rentra rapidement dans la maison et se précipita à la cuisine où tout le monde prenait le repas.

"-Bonjour Fred tu ne nous avais pas signaler ta venue.

-Pardon mais je ne vais pas m'incruster dans le groupe. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Mia cinq minutes?

-Bien sûr je te suis."

Elle s'excusa puis se leva de table à la suite de son petit-ami. Ils partirent s'installer dans le salon et Fred ne perdit pas de temps pour s'excuser.

"-Hermione je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu au rendez-vous de hier soir mais j'étais vraiment fatigué et je me suis effondré à peine rentré. Et non tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est juste que je deviens de plus en plus fatigué à force de transplaner entre le chemin de traverse et ici. Je me demandais... quand vous viendrez chercher vos fournitures la semaine prochaine tu voudras bien passer au magasin s'il te plait? J'aurais une surprise pour toi.

-Avec plaisir.

-Ça te dit d'aller te balader autour du lac avant que je reparte il me reste encore 35 minutes?

-Allons-y ça fait quand même plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas pu profiter de mon petit-ami en privé."

Ils rirent puis se dirigèrent doucement vers le lac côtoyant les jardins de la demeure Weasley. Pour augmenter l'amusement Fred se mit à faire le pitre au bord de l'eau mais glissa, entrainant Hermione dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux à l'eau et explosèrent de rire. Fred ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait s'approcha d'Hermione et fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue et passion mélangé à un soupçon de désir?

"-Hum hum..."

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent pour se retrouver face à la cadette de la famille Weasley.

"-Oh par Merlin Gin' j'ai cru que c'était Maman tu m'as fais une de ses peurs!

-Je vois bien mais après tout vous aviez l'air bien occupé. Mione il est bientôt 14 heures et tu dois arbitrer notre match de Quidditch.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes Ginny"

La rouquine les laissa et les deux amoureux sortirent de l'eau et se séchèrent à l'aide d'un sort. Fred déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et disparut dans un craquement sonore après lui avoir dit à la semaine prochaine. Quand à la jeune fille elle rejoignit ses amis au terrain de sport.


	32. Chapter 32

La semaine d'après Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi pressée d'aller au Chemin de traverse. Le départ avait été précisé à 10h pourtant à 8h30 la brunette était prête pour aller voir son copain à sa boutique. Lorsqu'ils partirent tous par poudre de cheminette Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent faire leurs courses pour ensuite rejoindre la fameuse boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans le magasin elles s'extasièrent devant la grandeur et la beauté du lieu. Diverses inventions étaient exposées dans les étagères tandis que la couleur des meubles variait entre toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Voyant son petit-ami occupé Hermione en profita pour regarder ce qui était prêt d'elle. Les boites à flegme disparaissaient dessous la vague de jeunes qui cherchaient à s'en emparer donc elle avança jusqu'à une sorte de petit bassin tout rose avec des flacons à l'intérieur. Elle s'en empara et lut l'étiquette. Au moment où elle allait le reposer une personne se glissa dans son dos et lui attrapa la taille.

"-Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de filtre d'amour pour m'avoir princesse.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça c'est plutôt moi qui me pose la question.

-Jamais je ne te forcerais à m'aimer Mione.

-Je le sais mon coeur. Au fait c'est quoi ma surprise?

-Petite impatiente!

-J'assume entièrement.

-Allez viens."

Il l'entraina avec lui dans tout le magasin avant de passer dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils croisèrent George qui en revenait et il leur fit un clin d'oeil suggestif avant de s'adresser à son frère:

"-Je m'occupe de maman frangin.

-Merci!"

Quand Hermione regarda Fred il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant tout en continuant de l'emmener encore plus dans l'arrière boutique. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes plus tard et Fred emprisonna la gryffondor dans ses bras.

"-Tu m'a manqué Mia...

-Toi aussi Fred.

-Au fait voilà ta surprise."

Il se redressa et sortit un petit sachet de sa poche. Quand il le lui glissa dans la main il lui expliqua ce que c'était.

"-C'est des bonbons de rêves éveillés. On les a appelés Patented Daydream Charms. Tu en manges un et tu vas assister à un rêve éveillé d'une trentaine de minutes.

-Wouah c'est trop cool cette idée. Qui y as pensé?

-L'idée de le mettre sous forme de bonbon c'est George mais pour leur utilité c'est moi. Tu te souviens quand on est allé dans ce centre commercial espagnol l'année dernière?

-Oui eh bien?

-Tu nous avez dit qu'il y avez un magasin de farces et attrapes et on y est allée. On a trouvé de la pâte à mâcher qui prend notre saveur préféré donc avec mon frère on a décidé de changer et d'innover. Et voila!

-C'est extraordinaire Fred. T'es un génie!

-Merci Miss. Faudra qu'on s'arrange pour en prendre au même moment.

-Très bonne idée."

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux amoureux retournèrent dans la partie principale du magasin. Malheureusement et à leur plus grand regret la matriarche de la famille Weasley leur tomba dessus ce qui signifia que George avait échoué dans sa mission. Hermione comprit vite pourquoi en le voyant draguer une blonde dans un coin de la boutique. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par les gestes de Mme Weasley qui se plaignait de leur comportement.

"-Mais les enfants vous êtes inconscients de partir comme cela sans mettre quiconque au courant. Surtout toi Hermione tu me déçois je ne te pensais pas aussi immature. D'abord tu disparais avec Harry et Ronald pour suivre 'l'ennemi' comme vous dites et maintenant je ne te voit plus pendant un quart d'heure parce que tu t'éclipses avec un autre de mes fils. Je te pensais plus responsable. "

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais avant que Molly ne la fasse culpabiliser encore plus Fred intervint au grand damne de sa mère.

"-Maman stop. Je te respecte inconditionnellement mais arrête tu ne vois pas que tu lui fait de la peine?! Je sais que tu cherches juste à la faire culpabiliser mais là tu exagères un peu. On a l'impression que tu déverses ta colère sur elle et tu me fais autant de mal qu'à elle quand je vois son état. Maintenant je te signale qu'Hermione mangera avec moi ce soir et que je vous la ramènerai ensuite. Allez viens Mia je vais te montrer le magnifique appartement des jumeaux."

Molly resta coite. Aucun de ses fils pas même Charlie ne lui avait jamais parler de la sorte. Ses paroles étaient empreinte de respect sans toutefois être calme. Comme on le dirais il lui as énoncé ses quatre vérités en face. Distraite elle vit Hermione les saluer avant d'être entrainée derrière Fred. Toujours surprise de la réaction de son fils elle récupéra l'ensemble de la petite compagnie et retourna au Terrier aussitôt.


	33. Chapter 33

De leur côté Fred et Hermione étaient installés dans le salon de l'appartement des jumeaux et se câlinaient. Pour une fois ce ne fut pas Fred qui gâcha le moment de tendresse mais Hermione:

"-Tu ne devrais pas aller aider George à la boutique?

-Il s'en sort très bien tout seul en plus y a la nouvelle donc à deux ils peuvent bien se débrouiller.

-D'accord tant mieux alors on restera ensemble plus longtemps.

-C'est le but du jeu. En plus c'est bientôt la rentrée donc on ne pourra pas se voir sauf aux vacances.

-C'est déjà ça.

-Après tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne respecte pas toujours le règlement donc il se pourrait que tu me voit dans le château au nez et à la barbe de notre cher directeur.

-Pour une fois que je ne serais pas contre que t'enfreigne le règlement."

Puis ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que midi sonne. Il descendirent alors pour déjeuner en compagnie de George et la nouvelle vendeuse, Verity. Une fois le repas pris George décida de prendre sa revanche sur la matinée et partit se reposer laissant Verity, Hermione et Fred en responsable de la boutique. La blondinette se sentant de trop alla se promener sur le Chemin de traverse laissant la direction du magasin aux bons soins du couple. Au début Fred expliquait seul aux clients le principe de telle ou telle farce ou attrape puis Hermione tenta de se joindre aux explications pour l'aider. A la fin de l'après-midi George arriva dans la boutique et ce qu'il y vit le surpris. En effet le couple s'était séparé dans tout le lieu pour permettre à tout les clients d'être renseignés sur le produit qui les intriguait ou qu'ils voulaient acheter. Quand ils fermèrent la boutique Verity vint expliquer son absence mais les jumeaux ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Elle les quitta donc tout sourire d'avoir eu un après-midi de congé non prévu. Quant aux jumeaux ils étaient surpris de voir à quel point Hermione se débrouillait pour expliquer leurs inventions.

"-Hermione tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir travailler ici?

-Sûre et certaine les garçons.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Les farces et la vente c'est votre domaine moi je ne me vois pas dans ce genre de job.

-Quel genre alors?

-Bah je sais pas trop mais le domaine de la médicomagie me plairait bien.

-Là je ne peut que te donner raison toi qui adores venir en aide aux gens.

-Merci Fred.

-Au fait George?

-Quoi frangin?

-Ce soir je vais diner avec Mia donc je rentrerais tard.

-Pas de souci, je demanderais à Verity si elle veut passer à la maison.

-Tu veux encore lui sauter dessus?

-C'est pas parce que toi tu t'es casé que je dois faire la même chose mon frère.

-Ouais mais quand même. Et je veux que la salle de bain soit propre et pas de bruit illicites quand on rentrera.

-T'en fais pas pour ça mais dois-je te rappeler que tu as dis maman que tu ramènerais Mione après votre dîner.

-C'est bizarre mais je pense que ça me sortira complètement de la tête d'ici peu et qu'Hermione viendra dormir à l'appartement. N'est-ce pas ma belle?

-C'est pas très raisonnable mais ça me va.

-Donc tout est parfait. George à la revoyure!"

Il salua son frère en s'inclinant puis transplana avec Hermione. Ils atterrirent devant un restaurant connu du Londres sorcier. En se rendant compte de sa tenue la jeune fille se lança un sort appris par Ginny qui lui permit de changer sa tenue. Elle arborait maintenant une robe rouge carmin descendant jusqu'aux chevilles et fendue à mi-cuisse. Ce n'était ni trop vulgaire ni trop simple. Fred avait eu lui aussi recours à ce sort et était maintenant vêtu d'un smoking gris foncé avec les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts. En les voyant les gens ne pouvaient que s'émerveiller devant la prestance qu'ils dégageaient. Le responsable du restaurant vint même les saluer avant de les installer dans un endroit écarté de la salle principale. Ils profitèrent de leur repas, puis, en attendant le dessert Fred entraina sa petite-amie sur la piste de danse qui avait ouvert près d'eux. La musique était à la fois entrainante et calme et les deux amoureux en profitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent arriver les desserts. Fred s'étonna lui-même d'arriver à être aussi romantique. De son côté Hermione admirait l'élégance et la beauté qui transparaissaient dans l'attitude de son copain. Après avoir profiter de cette soirée ils transplanèrent chez Fred et se glissèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci en silence. A ce moment-là un petit problème se présenta à eux.

"-Mia si tu veux aller te rafraichir et te passer un coup d'eau tu peux aller à la salle de bain.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange.

-Qu'est ce qui y a ?

-Bah je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai pas de tenue pour dormir à moins que je garde la robe...

-Ah oui et en plus ce fichu sort qui ne marche que pour les tenues de soirée... Attends j'ai une idée."

Il alla fouiller dans un tiroir de sa commode et en sortit son ancien maillot de quidditch. Il le lança à sa petite-amie qui l'attrapa au vol. Elle murmura un merci rapide et partit à la salle de bain. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard et Fred empêcha sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Il avait eu à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise idée de lui donner ce maillot. La bonne c'était qu'il était assez long pour descendre un peu plus qu'à mi-cuisse et qu'il lui allait très bien et la mauvaise c'était qu'il épousait parfaitement les formes d'Hermione et que Fred n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de sa copine. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose si on puis dire mais montrer une beauté pareil à un garçon de son âge c'était une tentation à laquelle il était dur de résister. Malgré ça il le fit et partit à son tour à la salle de bain tout en imaginant le professeur Rogue en petite tenue pour se calmer. Cela fonctionna à merveille et il rejoignit sa copine dans le lit une dizaine de minutes après. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pendant qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard ils dormaient tout les deux.


	34. Chapter 34

Fred fut le premier des deux à se réveiller. En tentant de se redresser dans son lit il se rendit compte qu'un poids était posé sur toute la partie gauche de son corps. Il baissa les yeux pour admirer sa petite-amie confortablement installée sur son torse. Son bras gauche était enroulé sur son ventre et sa tête reposait tranquillement sur son haut du corps. Quant à lui le jeune Weasley avait son bras gauche passé dans le dos de sa belle lionne et sa main droite caressait doucement ses cheveux. Si une personne ne les connaissant pas rentrait dans la pièce à ce moment là il aurait pu croire que ces deux jeunes étaient en couple depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'étaient en vérité. Le rouquin tourna doucement la tête pour regarder l'heure et écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit. Il était tôt certes mais Hermione devait retourner au Terrier avant que sa mère n'explose. Il prit tout de même son temps pour réveiller la belle endormie.

"-Mione..."

Il chuchotait tentant de ne pas paraitre brusque dans son réveil.

"-Mia... C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

-...Veux pas...

-Mais il le faut. Tu n'auras pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner sinon...

-Pas grave...

-En plus Maman va s'énerver si tu rentres trop tard."

Hermione se leva brusquement et regarda son copain.

"-PAR MERLIN! J'avais oublié ta mère.

-Faudra pas lui dire ça quand tu la verra.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle elle va me détester maintenant après ce qu'il s'est passé hier!

-Dit pas ça Mia elle t'aime toujours autant.

-J'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi...

-Positive Hermione. Si elle ne s'est pas encore calmée elle aura tout le temps jusqu'au vacances de Noël.

-Si tu le dis...

-Allez viens levons-nous avant de voir débarquer George.

-Heu oui t'as raison."

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Fred était vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et Hermione portait toujours le maillot de quidditch du jeune homme. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'étira pour attraper un verre qui était dans une des plus hautes étagères et le maillot qu'elle portait se releva doucement révélant plus de peau que nécessaire. Quand Fred le vit il toussa pour se remettre de sa surprise et demanda à Hermione:

"-Mia arrête de t'étirer comme ça je vais pas survivre.

-Pourq.."

Elle se rendit soudain compte de la situation et se remit tout de suite droite tout en tirant sur le bas du maillot pour le faire redescendre. Elle regarda ensuite Fred qui faisait tout pour regarder ailleurs sans grand succès.

"-Pardon je suis désolée."

Il tourna la tête et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

"-T'excuse pas c'est moi qui aurait du regarder ailleurs.

-C'est ma faute mais oublions ça on va pas se miner la journée pour si peu.

-C'est vrai."

Il s'approcha, lui donna un baiser au coin des lèvres et lui attrapa l'objet ayant provoqué la situation précédente. Une fois le verre en main elle s'installa à table avec Fred et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Quand George se leva à son tour les deux amoureux s'apprêtaient à partir ramener Hermione à la maison.

"-Je ramène Hermione et je reviens d'ici trente minutes frangin.

-Ok frérot de toute manière on ouvre la boutique que dans une heure et demie"

Sur ces paroles Fred prit la gryffondor par la main et transplana à la maison familiale.

Quand ils arrivèrent une tornade rousse leur tomba dessus. Hermione reconnut tout de suite Ginny et lui sauta dans les bras. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent la cadette Weasley se tourna vers le couple et grimaça avant de dire:

"-Fred et Hermione je ne sais pas si on doit vous féliciter ou vous tuer. Maman n'est plus la même depuis qu'on a quitté la boutique hier. Et quand elle a compris que Mione rentrerait pas hier soir elle s'est limite mise à pleurer. On dirait qu'elle culpabilise c'est pas son genre."

Le couple en question se regarda et échangea un regard inquiet mais avant d'avoir pu parler la mère de toute la petite troupe Weasley arriva derrière eux. D'une voix méconnaissable elle leur dit:

"-Frederic, Hermione on doit parler."

Ces deux derniers regardèrent Ginny avec interrogation mais elle haussa les épaules et partit en sens inverse. Ils rejoignirent Molly dans le salon qui était inoccupé et s'assirent sur les divans. La mère Weasley dévisagea les deux jeunes sans se cacher les mettant mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose.

"-Fred je voulais te dire que je suis encore un peu choquée de la façon dont tu m'a parlé hier mais je comprend que tu veuilles protéger Hermione. Quant à toi Hermione je m'excuse de t'être tombée dessus comme ça j'étais un peu sur les nerfs et c'est toi qui a pris quand j'ai craqué. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis fière de vous. Surtout de toi Fred alors que certaines de tes amies de Poudlard me disaient que tu ne respectais pas les demoiselle mais j'ai la preuve que ce ne sont que des personnes jalouses puisque qu'Hermione et toi êtes ensemble depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Vous êtes des anges..."

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait Molly se mit à sangloter et le jeune couple s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Elle se calma rapidement et les remercia avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner pour les lève-tard.

Quelques jours plus tard le moment du départ fut venu et Hermione était triste de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire au revoir à Fred puisqu'il était de garde à la boutique. En attendant elle vérifia d'avoir dans son sac les bonbons de rêves éveillés. Une fois sûre de les avoir, elle rejoignit les membres de la famille Weasley et Harry pour transplaner jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Hermione s'apprêtait à monter dans le train quand il lui sembla entendre son prénom. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle se retourna et scruta la foule du regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son amour. Il était juste à la limite de la voie 9 3/4 et semblait déterminé à la rejoindre pour lui dire au revoir. Finalement ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin et échangèrent un câlin passionné. Après ça Fred se pencha vers sa petite-amie avant d'aller effleurer ses lèvres puis de l'embrasser tendrement tout en lui souhaitant un bon voyage. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'une certaine personne les regardait avec une rage et un dégout à peine dissimulés. Une fois les embrassades terminées Hermione monta dans le train rejoindre ses amis alors que Fred retournait à sa boutique. Cette année allait être pleine de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises certes, mais toutes aussi capitales les unes que les autres...


	35. Chapter 35

_Ce chapitre sera composé de lettres écrites durant la sixième année et résumant en partie les actions des divers personnages principaux. Je couperais peut-être ces moment pour intégrer des parties qui me semblent importantes dans la vie de Fred et Hermione et pour la continuité du récit. Le chapitre sera probablement coupé en deux parties._

 **2 Septembre**.

"Mon coeur,

J'espère que tout se passe bien à la boutique et que tu te portes bien. Dommage que tu ne sois plus à Poudlard car hier soir tu as raté le discours de Dumbledore et tu te serais amusé de ses paroles pendant un moment. En effet il a dit que votre départ le chagrinait fortement puisque vos farces faisaient partie de ses loisirs à ses heures perdues. En un sujet totalement différent je me demandais quelle date t'arrangerais le plus pour prendre les bonbons de rêves éveillés? Tiens moi au courant,  
Je t'embrasse,  
Hermione."

 **4 Septembre**

"Ma princesse,

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais le hibou s'est perdu. Sinon oui tout se passe extrêmement bien à la boutique même si je trouve que George et Verity s'absentent trop souvent à mon gout... Et quelle surprise de savoir mes connaissances en matière de farces appréciées par ce vieux Dumby! En ce qui concerne les dates je ne travaille pas le mercredi matin et le vendredi après-midi donc si tu as une heure de libre à ce moment là ça pourrait être parfait.  
Avec amour,  
Fred."

 **5 Septembre**

"Mon coeur,

Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard la prochaine fois j'emprunterais Hedwige au moins je serais sûre qu'elle arrive en temps et en heure et sans se perdre. Après avoir bien observé mon emploi du temps j'ai constaté que j'avais deux heures de libre le vendredi en fin d'après-midi donc c'est l'idéal. Comment se passe ta semaine à la boutique?  
Je t'aime,  
Hermione."

 **6 Septembre**

"Ma chérie,

Tu ne l'emprunteras pas pour longtemps puisque la chouette qui t'as fais parvenir la lettre est désormais la tienne. Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te paraitre maladroit mais je l'ai choisis en fonction de sa couleur caramel qui me fait penser à tes yeux à la fois si doux et sauvages et dans lesquels on se perdrait indéfiniment. Je note la date du 17 Octobre pour les bonbons rêves ça te va? Sinon ma semaine à la boutique se déroule très bien en dehors d'une cliente un tout petit peu collante qui essaye de me mettre le grappin dessus... Mais ne t'en fais pas il n'y a que toi à mes yeux. Pour en revenir aux derniers mots de ta précédente lettre je trouve que l'on ne se le dit pas assez souvent donc moi je t'aime Hermione Granger!  
Affectueusement,  
Ton Fred."

 **8 Septembre.**

"Mon Fred,

Ne fais pas de commentaires sur l'adjectif possessif tu l'a employé avant moi! Et encore heureux que tu calmes la peste qui t'approches sinon tu aurais déjà reçu une beuglante...( Sais-tu que je peux faire pire que ta mère?) Sinon la date du 17 Octobre me convient parfaitement.  
Avec amour,  
Hermione."

 **12 Septembre**

"Mia,

Je ne ferais jamais rien de mal qui puisse me valoir une beuglante digne des plus grandes de l'histoire du monde magique... Je te souhaite une bonne semaine.  
Je t'aime de tout mon coeur,  
Fred."

 **19 Septembre**

"Ma princesse,

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'intéressant dans cette lettre, il n'y a aucun événement à venir en ce moment... Ah mais si j'oubliais qu'aujourd'hui était ton anniversaire, tu es officiellement majeure dans le monde magique! Un an de moins que ton copain... Je suis déçu Mia que la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard n'ai pas respecté la loi pendant quelques mois. Malgré tout je te pardonne puisque c'était pour être avec une personne parfaite tel que moi. Non je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent ne t'en fais pour ça. Et oui ma tête passe toujours dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Le monde des moldus et leurs proverbes je suis bien content de ne rester que dans le monde magique même si j'ai une merveilleuse petite-amie. Je dois retourner bosser avant que George n'abandonne la boutique au premier client qu'il voit pour aller rejoindre Verity ... quel gosse alors! Tu me manques on se voit bientôt.  
Mille baisers,  
Ton petit-ami qui t'adore."

"Mon coeur,

Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir souhaiter mon anniversaire parce qu'entre Ginny qui passe de Dean à Harry tout les deux jours puisque que ce petit écervelé à décider de s'éloigner d'elle pour son bien, Ron qui n'arrête pas de suivre Lavande comme un petit toutou et Harry qui dort pratiquement avec son nouveau manuel de potion c'est l'apothéose! Et sinon je me demandais quand avais-tu côtoyé Malefoy pour avoir les mêmes réactions narcissiques tels que cette Fouine décolorée? Bref connais-tu un manuel de potions de sixième année qui appartiendrais à un certain "prince de sang-mêlé"? Tu me manques beaucoup aussi.  
Affectueusement,  
Ta mia."

 **20 Septembre**

"Chérie,

Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la joie à Poudlard mais ne t'en fais pas et pense aux vacances! Bref pour mon côté fier et fringant tu devrais savoir que je l'ai toujours eu mais il a du rester enfoui trop longtemps et il explose d'un coup à la lumière. Pour ce qui est du livre de potion je n'en ai jamais entendu parler mais renseigne toi auprès de la vieille bibliothécaire elle pourra surement t'éclairer davantage.  
Mon coeur t'appartient,  
Ton chevalier servant."

 **21 Septembre**

"Mon coeur,

Merci quand même je t'embrasse de toute mon âme.  
Ta Mia"

 **17 Octobre**

"Ma chérie,

Wow est le seul mot que je peux dire sans manquer de plonger dans une profonde béatitude dont mon frère n'arriverait à me sortir. Le jour voulu nous nous le raconterons. Tes impressions?  
Je t'aime inconditionnellement.  
Fred.

"Mon Fred,

Quoi te dire d'autre que Parfait. C'est le mot. Quand nous nous le raconterons tu comprendras tout. Me tarde de te revoir.  
Je t'embrasse de tout mon coeur,  
Mia."

 **25 Octobre**

"Fred,

Fais attention à Angelina j'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle nous prépare un coup fourré. Au fait l'autre larve de MacLaggen a trouvé la minable idée de me piéger pour aller à la fête de Slughorn la semaine prochaine... Ce sale petit cafard prétentieux mériterait bien un coup de chauve-furie! Ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie.  
Je t'aime et t'embrasse,  
Ta petite-amie qui est profondément désolée d'avoir été aussi naïve."

 **26 Octobre**

"Mia,

Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde et signale à ce vers de terre gluant que s'il ne pose ne serait-ce qu'une main sur toi je m'occupe de son cas façon Weasley. D'accord je resterais sur mes gardes en ce qui concerne Johnson.  
Bisous de ton chéri,  
Ton Fred"

 **2 Novembre**

"Mon coeur,

La soirée a été un désastre. L'autre dégénéré ne m'a pas lâché et le serveur m'a même aide à le fuir en me donnant les petits-fours les moins appétissants et les plus malodorants. J'ai même eu besoin de l'aide de Harry pour m'enfuir de la salle! Non mais t'y crois ça?! Bref je t'aime on se voit pour les vacances.  
Avec amour,  
Mione."

 **4 Novembre**

"Hermione,

A partir d'aujourd'hui je te demanderais de ne plus m'adresser ne serait-ce qu'une lettre. Tu as osé jouer avec mes sentiments. Finalement Angelina avait raison tu n'es rien de bien important. Et pour ta gouverne ne racontes pas de mensonges complètement pathétiques car Angie vous a prit en photo à la soirée.  
Je te souhaite une bonne vie de mensonges.  
Fred Weasley."


	36. Chapter 36

Quand Fred avait reçu sa chouette ce matin là, il avait été heureux de voir que sa copine n'ait pas succombé au gryffondor de septième année. Mais son bonheur avait été vite gâché par la lettre d'Angelina Johnson. Effectivement deux minutes après avoir reçu la chouette de sa copine, un hibou de Poudlard lui avait apporté un parchemin de la métisse. Il avait hésité à l'ouvrir se souvenant des paroles d'Hermione qui lui avait conseillé de faire attention. Malheureusement sa curiosité l'avait emporté et au fur et à mesure de la lecture du mot son visage s'était décomposé jusqu'à voir la fameuse photo. La jeune fille était de dos mais on pouvait facilement reconnaitre le cheveux touffus d'Hermione par contre le garçon était facilement reconnaissable. Il n'y avait aucun doute de l'identité du personnage. Cormac MacLaggen. Ce nom qui avait gâché le bonheur éphémère de Fred. Il décida d'envoyer une lettre à Hermione où il lui disait sa façon de penser. Une fois qu'il eu fait cela il s'isola dans sa chambre et ne montra plus aucun signe de vie jusqu'à ce que son frère vienne le voir pour l'obliger à parler. George ne le crut pas puis quand il vit la photo il fut forcé d'y croire à son tour. Il envoya une lettre à Hermione quelques minutes plus tard pour mettre au clair le problème puisque que Fred ne semblait pas en état de le faire.

De son côté Hermione avait pleuré un bon coup avant de se reprendre et d'aller régler le problème avec l'ancienne poursuiveuse de gryffondor. Le lendemain de la livraison de la lettre elle se dirigea vers la salle de sortilèges où la métisse avait cours et l'attendit devant la porte. Quand elle sortit Hermione la bloqua dans le couloir se moquant des gens autour.

"-Johnson. Quel déplaisir d'avoir de nouveau à faire à toi.

-Le déplaisir est partagé catin!

-Ta gueule Johnson tu n'es pas en position de force. Qu'as-tu été raconté à Fred pour qu'il me dise que ce soit fini entre nous? Quelle était cette photo trafiquée?

-Je lui ai dit la vérité. Que tu t'étais tapé MacLaggen dans son dos à la fête de Slughorn. Et la photo est celle où tu l'embrasses. Quelle a du être la déception de ton cher Freddie quand il a vu ta trahison. Mais ne t'en fais pas je suis là pour le consoler et il l'a bien compris.

-Espèce de sale petite... Garce! Comment as-tu pu?! Tu n'abandonne jamais.

-Eh bien non mais quand je suis face à une personne telle que toi j'ose. Tu n'es qu'une petite sang-de-bourbe insignifiante au yeux de Fred tu ne le comprends pas?

-Menteuse. Prends ta baguette et réglons ça comme des sorciers! Après nous verrons qui est la plus insignifiante."

Autour d'elles un amas de personnes s'était formé mais personne n'avait été prévenir les professeurs tellement ils avaient envie de voir le combat opposant la septième année au cerveau du trio d'or. Même certains serpentards tels que Drago Malefoy avaient interrompu leurs activités pour observer la bataille qui allait se dérouler. Les deux sorcières se saluèrent puis allèrent se placer à l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Une poufsouffle de septième année leur signala le début de l'affrontement. Hermione était furieuse et entama les hostilités.

"-Expelliarmus!

-Protego! Petrificus totalus!

-Protego! Locomotor mortis!"

Angelina fut touchée par le sort et s'écroula à terre, les jambes collées. Malgré ça elle envoya le sort Blocklang à Hermione qui ne put le contrer se retrouvant donc privé de parole. Angelina croyant gagner lança le sort le plus fort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"-BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

La plus jeune gryffondor invoqua un protego informulé la protégeant un minimum mais la force de l'explosion l'envoya valser contre un mur. Elle se releva avec peine, le sang coulant de son nez probablement cassé mais malgré tout on voyait la fureur et le determination dans le regard de la jeune lionne. Discrètement elle se libéra du sort l'empêchant de parler puis elle lança du mieux possible ces deux derniers sorts qui stopperais le combat si elle les réussissait.

"-Defodio."

Un trou se forma sous les pieds de la septième année et elle tomba jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit stoppée par le dernier sort d'Hermione.

"-Incarcerem."

Des liens se formèrent autour de la jeune femme et lui empêchèrent de faire tout mouvement. La jeune Granger la fit remonter et l'installa sur le côté d'un mur le temps de réparer les dégâts. Les élèves autour d'elle la regardait faire soit avec admiration soit avec crainte. Drago Malefoy de son côté en profita pour aller finir sa tâche puisque personne ne s'occupait de lui. Une fois tout réparer Hermione partit du couloir laissant les élèves bouche bée et une Angelina ligotée. Elle passa à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner puis alla à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Fred. Dans le même temps elle reçut une lettre du jumeau de ce dernier qui lui avait envoyé la soit-disant photo où elle trompait le jeune Weasley. Elle lui expliqua la situation puis repartit en cours où Harry et Ron l'attendaient. Quand elle arriva certains élèves se poussèrent sur son passage ayant eu vent de l'opposition entre elle et une septième année plus tôt dans la journée. Le cours d'Histoire de la magie se déroula sans anicroche mais dix minutes avant la cloche le professeur Rogue apparut à la porte pour signaler à Hermione que le directeur voulait la voir. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et courut presque jusqu'au bureau du proviseur où elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait.

"Entrez Miss Granger.

-Merci et bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

-Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici Miss?

-Le combat de ce matin avec Johnson?

-C'est exact, pouvez-vous m'expliquer l'histoire?

-En fait Monsieur le directeur c'est parti d'une histoire personnelle qui s'est ensuite répercutée au collège... Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit très important...

-Au contraire Miss Granger je pense savoir que c'est de votre relation avec Fred Weasley qu'il en retourne. Je sais que Miss Johnson et vous ne vous entendez pas à ce sujet et je pourrais vous comprendre étant donné les actes de la jeune fille à votre égard. Je ne vous renverrais pas mais il va falloir mettre un peu plus de bonne volonté pour passer au-dessus de cela donc je suis dans l'obligation de vous coller jusqu'à la fin du mois avec Monsieur Rusard. Vous le rejoindrez donc à son bureau tous les soirs à 18h.

-Mais la fin du mois est dans 4 jours?!

-Oh si peu... Eh bien tant mieux pour vous alors Miss. Un malice réglisse avant de partir?

-Heu non merci monsieur."

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil puis elle quitta le bureau directorial. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident et elle alla à sa retenue avec le concierge à peine fut-elle sortie de son cours de métamorphose. Deux heures après elle rejoignit ses amis pour manger puis elle monta dans son dortoir et s'endormit rapidement espérant que l'explication fournie à George suffirait à démentir le mensonge de la métisse.


	37. Chapter 37

Quand George avait reçu une réponse à sa lettre il s'était empressé de la cacher à son jumeau pour pouvoir la lire en toute tranquillité. Lors de sa pause il s'absenta dans leur appartement et ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione.

"Salut George,

Je sais de quoi tu m'accuses mais je t'en prie crois moi je n'y suis pour rien. Pour répondre à ta question oui je suis allée à cette fête avec MacLaggen mais Fred était au courant. Deuxièmement jamais je n'aurais embrassé ce type alors que j'aime ton jumeau! La photo qu'il a reçu est un montage je peux te le jurer. Mes preuves: De un je n'avais pas mes cheveux lâchés à cet soirée donc ceci n'est pas moi. De deux ma robe était rouge et or et non pas de cet affreux vert serpentard. Et pour finir si Fred avait eu une pleine confiance en moi il m'aurait laissé m'expliquer. Au fait si ton frère vient m'incendier parce que j'ai ridiculisé sa chère 'Angie' dis-lui qu'entre nous aucun espoir de réconciliation ne sera possible.  
Tiens-moi au courant,  
Hermione"

Un colis était joint à la lettre et quand George découvrit que c'était une robe et plus particulièrement la robe décrite par Hermione il décida de la croire et d'essayer d'expliquer la situation à son jumeau. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et miniaturisa la robe afin d'en faire de même. George redescendit alors à la boutique et posa la lettre devant le nez de son frère qui broyait du noir à la caisse. Celui-ci leva leva les yeux vers George et sans même un sourire lui répondit que si c'était une lettre d'Hermione à son attention il pouvait la mettre au feu. Un sourire digne de Malefoy prit place sur le visage de George et il déplia la lettre de la gryffondor. Il se mit alors à lire à voix haute le contenu du parchemin. A chaque mot prononcé Fred déglutissait et lorsque vint le passage sur Angelina et une possible réconciliation son visage manqua de passer au vert et il fila chercher de quoi écrire. Il rédigea au mieux un mot pour sa belle brune puis appela le hibou de la boutique de farces. Le rouquin lui accrocha la lettre à la patte et le laissa partir en direction de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps il alla ruminer dans sa chambre laissant à George la direction du magasin.

De son côté Hermione entama sa deuxième journée en tant que gryffondor rebelle. Toute l'école avait eu vent de son affrontement avec la septième année et plusieurs rumeurs commençaient à circuler sur la cause de ce duel. Certains disaient que c'était parce qu'Angelina voulait sortir avec un des membres du trio d'or et qu'Hermione était évincée, d'autres pensaient que que c'était parce qu'Hermione était jalouse de la beauté de la jeune septième année et les plus raisonnés émettaient l'idée que ce soit Fred la principale cause de dispute. Ces derniers étaient les proches des deux filles c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Lee et quelques autres.

Lorsqu'Hermione reçut un hibou de Fred elle manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Elle décrocha le parchemin et remercia l'oiseau avec un bout de pain. Elle quitta précipitamment la grande salle et s'isola dans la salle sur demande pour lire la missive au calme. Elle hésita entre la colère et la satisfaction au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre.

"Mia,

Je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas t'avoir écouté quand tu as voulu t'expliquer et je m'en voudrais assez longtemps. Tu peux m'en vouloir autant de temps que tu veux mais j'espère vraiment que tu parviendras à me pardonner parce que je t'aime. Ça m'a détruit quand j'ai reçu la photo et je n'ai pas réfléchit tu m'en vois vraiment désolé mon coeur. George m'a ouvert les yeux après avoir reçu ton explication. Il s'est presque mit à crier ta lettre dans la boutique pour que je l'écoute. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour récupérer ton amour même si je dois me tourner en ridicule.  
J'attends de tes nouvelles,  
Avec toutes mes excuses et mon amour,

Fred."

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle savait parfaitement ce que devrais faire Fred pour qu'elle le pardonne. Elle regarda sa montre et quitta rapidement la salle sur demande pour rejoindre ses cours du matin. Le midi Hermione avait un sourire étincelant et participait aux conversations contrairement à la veille où elle se renfermait sur elle-même. L'après-midi elle ne se laissa pas démonter face aux sarcasmes du professeur Rogue et se présenta au dîner à l'heure sans s'être plongée dans un des ses énormes bouquins de la bibliothèque. Ensuite elle alla à son heure de retenue mais quand elle en ressortit une personne plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et la tira en arrière avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement.


	38. Chapter 38

La personne l'attira dans une salle de classe vide et ferma la porte derrière eux. A ce moment-là Hermione parvint à se dégager et regarda l'abruti qui avait manqué de lui faire faire une crise de panique. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher quand elle reconnut son soi-disant petit copain: Fred Weasley. Elle prit un masque de froideur digne des aristocrates coincés et s'approcha à pas de loup. La brunette lui envoya une gifle bien sentie et Fred mit sa main sur sa joue endolorie.

"-Elle était méritée c'est ça?

-Méritée? Tu te fous de moi Fred? Tu n'es qu'un petit con à l'esprit obtus! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer que tu me remballais déjà. Et tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta petite 'Angie' chérie? Je t'avais dit qu'elle préparé un mauvais coup et toi tu tombe dedans avant même d'avoir le temps de dire quidditch! Et ne t'inquiètes pas je sais très bien ce que tu vas devoir faire pour être pardonner. En attendant je te jure que tu m'a bien fait passer pour une conne!

-C'est bon t'as fini?

-NON J'AI PAS FINI! Je suis passée pour une conne auprès de la moitié de ta famille! Ginny m'a évité toute la journée et Ron m'aurait déjà tuée si Harry n'avait pas plaidé ma cause! J'ai été obligé de demander de l'aide à ton jumeau pour que tu entendes raison! Tu te rends compte?! Des fois je me demande si tu m'aimes vraiment... Normalement quand on aimes quelqu'un on lui fait confiance...

-STOP! Hermione ne doute pas de ça. Je t'aime et je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon manque de confiance en toi mais tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu parviendras à oublier un jour et à m'accepter de nouveau dans ta vie.

-T'es idiot tu le sais? C'est pas possible d'oublier ça mais je ne te laisserais pas partir de ma vie comme ça. T'es bien trop important pour moi.

-C'est vrai?

-Bah oui."

Le rouquin s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais elle mit sa main devant son visage pour l'en empêcher.

"-Par contre plus de bisous pendant jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. C'est une partie de la punition.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est la mort là...

-Mais non ça fait bien 3 mois que tu tiens.

-Oui mais je ne t'avais pas devant moi donc la tentation est forte.

-Garde tes belles paroles et viens on va pas rester dans une salle de classe.

-Tu as raison."

Fred prit la main de sa belle et l'entraina dans divers passages secrets, se retrouvant au septième étage. Il passa trois fois devant l'accès à la salle sur demande et franchit la porte qui apparut en entrainant la jolie gryffondor avec lui. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit et quand vint le moment de séparer Fred promit une surprise à sa belle pour les trois premiers jours de vacances. Au moment de prendre des chemins différents il lui vola un baiser et disparut dans un passage secret. Hermione rentra à son dortoir en prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser un professeur ou Rusard et sa chatte. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours et les semaines précédents les vacances passèrent à une lenteur extrême aux yeux d'Hermione. La veille du départ ses bagages étaient déjà prêts et il ne lui tardait plus qu'une chose: Arriver à King's Cross. Le lendemain elle était tellement pressée d'arriver et de retrouver Fred que ses livres ne parvenaient pas à la calmer et Ginny n'eut d'autre idée que de la menacer de lui donner un exemplaire de sorcière Hebdo pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Quand le train signala l'entrée en gare Hermione se dépêcha et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent pour s'élancer hors de la bête de fer. Elle repéra la famille Weasley et traversa la horde de personnes présents sur le quai pour la rejoindre. Elle salua Mrs et Mr Weasley puis George en le remerciant de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle. Elle termina en sautant dans les bras de son amour. Il l'embrassa et elle sourit à ce baiser pressé. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé Fred lui expliqua sa surprise.

"-Bon Mione je me suis arrangé avec mes parents et l'Ordre tu peux venir avec moi toute la première semaine des vacances et après on va tous au Terrier la semaine d'après pour fêter Noël et le premier de l'an.

-Non? Vrai de vrai? Trop cool!"

Elle salua la compagnie rapidement et Fred transplana avec elle tandis que George allait d'abord faire un tour au Terrier. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Fred alla déposer la valise de sa chérie dans sa chambre puis il revint s'installer avec elle sur le canapé du salon. Ils discutèrent du duel entre Hermione et Angelina puis de la boutique de farces et ensuite vint le sujet des rêves éveillés. Fred sembla gêné d'aborder son rêve et Hermione était aussi embarrassée que lui. Le rouquin préféra raconter son songe en premier au risque de paraitre ridicule. Hermione hésita entre l'amusement d'un tel rêve et l'embarras de savoir qu'il avait rêvé de ça. Pour résumer le rêve Fred avait imaginé qu'Hermione et lui avait déjà une petite fille et elle attendait un deuxième enfant. Et son songe avait représenter une partie de la vie telle qu'il l'imaginait pour eux deux. Cela rassura un peu Hermione qui raconta à son tour son rêve éveillé. Fred avait rêvé d'enfant alors qu'elle avait rêvé de mariage. Leur mariage. La brunette lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait vu que ce soit la robe qu'elle portait ou même la forme de la pièce montée. Elle cita des noms d'invités qu'elle avait aperçu et même la couleur des fleurs étalées partout dans la salle. Fred n'était pas embarrassé mais plutôt impressionné et une idée germa dans sa tête. Après ça les discussions divergèrent de nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent à parler des plans du seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione parla de ses craintes à propos de la sécurité de Poudlard mais Fred la rassura en lui disant que tant que Dumbledore était présent les élèves ne risquaient rien. George les rejoignit en fin de journée et ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur avant de s'installer dans le salon et de jouer à des jeux de sociétés sorciers avant d'aller dormir. Fred serra Hermione dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.


	39. Chapter 39

La semaine passa trop rapidement au goût du couple. En effet le deuxième jour chacun alla faire ses courses de Noël et les cinq autres jours ils travaillèrent tous à la boutique. Fred était sur un petit nuage de voir sa copine aussi dévouée aux explications des farces et attrapes que lui et son frère avaient eux-même créer. George eut aussi son moment de bonheur puisqu'il revit une ancienne camarade de classe qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Eh oui Katie Bell avait refait son apparition dans la boutique pour la troisième fois en deux jours. Hermione et Fred le poussèrent à aller la rejoindre quelques minutes alors que Verity se faisait discrète. Pourquoi me direz-vous? Mais c'est évident! Depuis son arrivée la jeune Verity avait développé une sorte d'affection pour le rouquin et ça la déprimer un peu de le voir se jeter dans les bras d'une autre fille. Pendant ce temps elle sympathisa avec Hermione et elle devinrent très vite amies.

Le soir après le travail Fred et Hermione s'arrangeaient pour s'éclipser quelques heures afin de passer de temps en amoureux. Ils passaient du côté moldu afin de ne pas se faire voir par des mangemorts et ils allaient s'amuser. Ils profitaient d'un moment sur la plage à Biarritz, d'une fête foraine à Dubaï et même de la patinoire d'Hyde Park à Londres. Fred adora le transplanage si c'était pour vivre d'aussi bons moments.

Quand vint l'heure de rejoindre l'intégralité de la famille Weasley pour fêter Noël la joie de retrouver les amis et la famille se mélangea à la déception de ne plus pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Arrivés au Terrier Fred et George allèrent saluer leurs frères ainés qui avaient fait le déplacement spécialement pour être avec la famille tandis que Ginny et Hermione montaient les bagages de cette dernière dans la chambre de la rouquine. Quelques minutes plus tard Molly les appela pour le repas. Plusieurs annonces furent énoncées comme par exemple le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour. Fred et George annoncèrent aussi la création d'un deuxième magasin situé à Pré-Au-Lard à la place de Zonko. Après ça ils dinèrent tous et montèrent se coucher. Le lendemain matin à 7h tous étaient levés pour déballer les cadeaux. Le cadeau qui fit le plus plaisir à Hermione fut celui de Fred et inversement. Le jeune homme lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif en forme de larme avec à l'intérieur un liquide rouge vif. Comme il le lui expliqua cela la couleur du liquide correspondait à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Hermione quant à elle lui offrit un magnifique carnet bordeaux et lui expliqua que ça leur permettrait de parler sans avoir besoin de hiboux. Ils s'embrassèrent pour se remercier et ils allèrent serrer dans leurs bras les autres personnes qui leur avaient offert un cadeau. La journée fut longue entre le repas du midi qui finit en bataille de nourriture au grand désespoir de Molly Weasley et Fleur, le match de quidditch amical organisé par toute la famille Weasley et le départ de tous ceux qui voyageaient.

La semaine passa vite et le retour à Poudlard n'en motiva que très peu. Même Hermione n'était pas très heureuse de retourner à l'école en dépit des nombreux cours qu'elle adorait suivre. Elle trouva que le Poudlard express perdait de son éclat, que les confiseries étaient mois gouteuses pourtant les détraqueurs ne trainaient pas dans les parages pour lui faire entamer une déprime. Elle regarda son collier et son moral remonta vite en voyant le liquide qui avait toujours sa couleur rouge. Il l'aimait de tous son coeur et cela la motiva à mettre toute sa volonté dans les cours jusqu'a la fin de l'année scolaire. En arrivant à Poudlard, elle et Ginny allèrent ranger leur bagages dans leur dortoirs respectifs avant de s'installer dans un des canapés de la salle commune pour parler un peu avant le repas.

"-Alors Mione quoi de neuf avec mon frère?

-Lequel? Parce qu'on peut pas dire que t'en as qu'un seul!

-Très drôle. Non sans rire ça se passe bien avec Fred?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas mais je me demander s'il ne te délaissait pas un peu vu toutes les responsabilités qu'il a au vu des deux boutiques.

-Ah pour ça! Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne m'a 'abandonné' pour deux sous. La semaine où j'étais avec lui j'ai bossé un peu à la boutique et tous les soirs il m'emmenait dans une ville différente...

-Je le savais pas aussi romantique mon frangin! Et sinon il n'est pas trop insistant à propos de ... tu-sais-quoi?

-Non pas du tout. Il sait que je ne suis pas prête malgré ma confiance en lui donc il ne me presse pas du tout.

-Wouah chapeau à mon frère. Mais après je te comprends. Bon tu viens on va rejoindre les garçons dans la grande salle en attendant le repas?

-Ouais allons-y."

Elles descendirent à la grande-salle et jouèrent à la bataille explosive avec des garçons de leur maison étant donné que Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échecs sorciers. Personne ne vit l'élève de serpentard qui quitta la salle l'espace d'une heure avant de revenir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le directeur fit un discours de rentrée et fit apparaitre les nombreux mets sur les tables. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et chacun raconta ses vacances. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent tranquillement à part quelques accidents suspects qui intervinrent sur certains élèves. Le 4 Juin, Harry et Dumbledore quittèrent le collège de Poudlard pour aller chercher un horcruxe. Pendant ce temps des mangemorts s'introduisirent dans le château grâce à l'aide d'un certain serpentard. En effet Drago Malefoy avait réparé une armoire à disparaitre dont le double se trouvait chez Barjow et Beurk. Plusieurs mangemorts tels que Greyback ou MacNair pénétrèrent l'enceinte de l'établissement. C'était sans compter sur l'armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix qui les stoppèrent dans les étages. Des combats firent alors rage tandis que le jeune Malefoy montait dans la tour d'astronomie pour attendre le retour du célèbre directeur. Celui-ci était déjà arrivé et avait eu le temps de lancer un sort de bloquage à Harry. Cependant Drago n'eut pas le courage de tuer le vieux sage et ce fut Severus Rogue qui s'en chargea. Dans les étages la bataille faisait rage mais les combattants du bien tenaient toujours debout sauf Bill Weasley qui avait été touché par Greyback. Le combat s'arrêta quand les mangemorts s'enfuirent et que toute l'école entendit Harry crier sur le corps de Dumbledore. Chacun leva sa baguette en signe d'hommage dans un silence des plus religieux. L'école fut fermée plus tôt que prévu et les élèves furent renvoyés chez eux. Juste avant de partir chez elle Hermione écrivit un message à Fred pour le tenir au courant des événements et le rassurer sur son état de santé.


	40. Chapter 40

Dans le monde sorcier la mort de Dumbledore fut placée sous le signe de mauvais augure. En effet cela signifiait que Voldemort montait en puissance. Dans la famille Weasley tout le monde était chamboulé. Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de jours que le vieux sage était décédé lorsque Fred reçut un mot de sa chérie par le biais du carnet magique.

"Fred,  
Est-ce que cela dérangerais ta mère de me loger d'ici 3-4 jours?  
Réponds-moi vite s'il te plait.  
Je t'aime.  
Mia."

Il en informa sa mère et envoya la réponse positive à Hermione. En attendant son arrivée il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Le jour prévu il l'attendait avec impatience, assis sur les marches du perron. Remus Lupin sortit pour lui parler.

"-Fred tu devrais rentrer c'est dangereux.

-T'en fais pas Rem'. Dès que Mione arrive nous rentrons.

-Ne tardez pas."

Le lycanthrope rentra à nouveau dans la bâtisse laissant le rouquin dans ses pensées. Il en sortit lorsqu'un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre. Tout le monde sortit pour repousser l'intrus. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour eux ce n'était qu'Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Elle leur sourit mais Fred vit que cette marque de bonheur était fausse. Il la serra dans ses bras puis l'entraina avec lui dans la maison jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui parler. Au moment où il allait virer George de sa propre chambre Hermione intervint enfin.

"-Fred calme-toi.

-Mais Mia tu ne vas pas bien donc tu vas me dire pourquoi je n'aime pas te voir comme ça!

-Mais je peux le dire devant ton frère de toute manière faudra que je le dise à l'Ordre pour pas qu'ils réquisitionnent des gens inutilement.

-Pourquoi? Qu'as-tu fait?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai juste régler le problème de sécurité de mes parents.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je leur ai effacé la mémoire. Ils ne souviennent pas avoir eu une fille. Pour eux ils sont sans enfants. Je les ai fais partir en Australie pour leur sécurité..."

A chaque mot de prononcé les larmes montaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Fred la prit dans ses bras en la rassurant pendant que George quittait discrètement la chambre après avoir murmurer à Hermione qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui si elle avait besoin de parler autre qu'à son jumeau. Elle le remercia doucement puis il partit. Fred la garda longtemps dans ses bras et il ne la relâcha qu'après s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Voulant éviter de la déplacer il la coucha dans son lit et descendit au salon avec le autres. Certains demandèrent pourquoi Hermione n'était pas avec lui et il leur expliqua la raison de son absence. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre trouvèrent ça courageux de la part de la jeune fille d'autres plus sceptique dirent que ça n'empêcherait pas les mangemorts de les retrouver s'ils le voulaient. Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Fred alla se coucher s'excusant auprès de son jumeau si la présence d'Hermione le gênait. Le jumeau en question le rassura en lui disant que la jeune fille ne le gênait pas le moins du monde et monta lui aussi se coucher. Fred se glissa dans son lit et Hermione, bien qu'endormie, se serra contre son copain. Heureux au possible Fred s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Les jours passèrent et la plupart furent occupés par la préparation du mariage de Bill et Fleur. En effet malgré la blessure de l'ainé Weasley, Fleur l'aimait toujours autant et souhaitait toujours se marier avec lui. Gabrielle-la petite soeur de fleur- et Ginny étaient demandées très souvent par la future mariée de par leur statut de demoiselle d'honneur. Hermione, elle, en profitait pour passer du temps avec les jumeaux lorsque ceux-ci ne travaillaient pas à la boutique et parfois ils l'emmenait avec elle. Une semaine avant le mariage une mission de 'sauvetage' était prévue et c'est comme ça que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent dans l'ancienne maison des Dursley. Pendant que Fol'oeil expliquait son plan Harry refusait catégoriquement. Pile où moment où il se résigna Hermione s'approcha de lui et arracha de ses cheveux. Elle les donna à Maugrey et repartit se mettre avec son petit-ami et son jumeau. Quand vint le moment de prendre le polynectar tout les couples présents s'embrassèrent rapidement avant d'avaler la potion. La pièce se retrouva alors en présence de 7 Harry et du même nombre d'accompagnateurs. Fred fut avec son père, George avec Remus Lupin, Ron avec Tonks, Fleur avec son fiancé, Hermione avec Kingsley et Mondingus avec Fol'œil. Harry, lui, était accompagné d'Hagrid. Le départ fut annoncé et tous s'envolèrent sur leurs balais. Hermione et Fred se surveillaient du coin de l'oeil mais le visuel fut perdu quand ils se rendirent compte que les mangemorts les attendaient. Les sorts fusèrent et cela se joua à la vie de chacun. Lord Voldemort était lui-même présent. Hermione lançait divers sorts permettant à Kingsley d'avancer et de fendre l'air. Fred faisait de même pour son père et l'aida même à diriger le balai lorsque celui-ci devenait incontrôlable. Ron et Tonks se débrouillait pas mal de leur côté. Harry vit brièvement Alastor Maugrey se faire toucher par un sortilège de mort et Mondingus Fletcher transplaner mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se concentra sur Hagrid et la moto. Hermione arriva l'une des premières au Terrier après avoir pris un portoloin chez Kingsley.  
Peu de temps après elle Lupin et George arrivèrent en catastrophe le dernier avec le visage en sang. Remus le fit léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur et l'installa sur le canapé. Ginny et Hermione se dépêchèrent de nettoyer le sang et de le désinfecter à l'aide de l'essence de dictame. George tenta une plaisanterie qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsque sa sœur tamponna le coton imprégné de désinfectant. Hermione lui attrapa les épaules pour l'empêcher de faire des mouvements brusque. Un bruit de transplanage retentit et Hermione sortit en courant. C'était Fred. Elle lui sauta dans les bras puis l'entraîna à sa suite pour l'amener à George. Quand il vit son jumeau dans cet état il s'effondra. Il s'approcha rapidement de George et le serra dans ses bras laissant des larmes couler. Il ne pleurait pas souvent mais quand sa famille ou ses amis étaient touchés la peine l'emportait sur la résignation. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce préférèrent sortir pour laisser les jumeaux parler entre eux. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes Hermione rentra de nouveau dans la maison pour voir comment aller George et son petit-ami. Elle était tellement silencieuse qu'elle ne se fit pas remarquer et entendit donc quelques paroles de Georges:  
"-Frérot tu devrais lui demander. Je suis toujours optimiste mais faut se raisonner. Au cas où qu'il y ai un problème vaut mieux le faire maintenant. Ça lui ferai plaisir."  
La jeune fille n'arriva pas à comprendre la réponse de Fred donc elle décida de toquer à la porte pour se signaler.


	41. Chapter 41

Georges interrompit sa discussion et invita la personne derrière la porte à entrer. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux jumeaux quand ils virent Hermione franchir le seuil de la porte. Georges échangea un regard entendu avec son frère tandis que ce dernier rougissait et baissait la tête. Hermione ne vit rien de ce petit manège et s'adressa au blessé:

"-Je venais voir si tu allais mieux?

-Ça va parfaitement Hermignonne! Maintenant tu ne pourras plus me demander si je suis sourd quand je n'écoute pas tes ordres!

-Oublie pas qu'il te reste une oreille!

-Hein?! Tu dis quoi? J'entends rien?

-Quel idiot tu fais!

-Mais heuuu!

-Pourtant là tu as entendu! Sinon Fred pourquoi t'es aussi rouge qu'une tomate?

-Pour rien. Faut que je fasse... un truc! A tout à l'heure."

Et le rouquin quitta la pièce en vitesse. Hermione se tourna vers George pour qu'il éclaire sa lanterne mais ce dernier ne lui sortit qu'une phrase digne de Dumby.

"-Le temps apportera la réponse"

Hermione le jaugea du regard puis le salua et rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis. Harry leur expliqua son plan et sa volonté de ne pas retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée. Un peu réticente à l'idée de ne pas finir sa scolarité Hermione hésita puis se convainquit d'aider Harry et de ne pas le laisser seul dans cette aventure. Deux jours plus tard le ministre de la magie vint les voir pour leur donner ce que leur avait léguer le directeur. Harry se retrouva avec le vif d'or remporté lors de son premier match, Ron avec le déluminateur et Hermione avec un exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde. Le reste de la semaine se passa assez tranquillement et Georges fut vite sur pied grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh qui était venue après une demande de Minerva McGonnagal. Le seul point négatif pendant cette semaine fut Fred qui évitait Hermione et cette dernière qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait essayer de l'approcher pour lui dire qu'il faudrait qu'elle parte avant la fin des vacances pour faire la mission que Dumbledore avait confier à Harry mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait il trouvait une excuse et s'enfuyait rapidement. La veille du mariage de Bill et Fleur Hermione craqua. Elle s'isola à la limite des sorts de protection posés et pleura. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait risquer sa vie pour aider Harry, ne pourrait jamais faire le métier de son choix puisqu'elle ne finirait pas ses études, n'avait plus de parents qui l'aimaient et pour finir son petit-ami l'évitait comme la peste alors qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Une fois sa réserve de larmes tarie elle retourna au Terrier avec ses amis et s'amusa un peu avec eux. Quand vint l'heure d'aller se coucher Hermione monta la première et rédigea une lettre à l'attention de Fred qu'elle lui donnerait juste avant de partir. Ensuite elle prépara un sac d'urgence pour leur voyage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini cela elle alla se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla tôt et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner. Seul les parents Weasley étaient réveillés. Elle conversa avec eux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Ginny et Fleur les rejoigne. Le mariage fut ensuite le sujet principal des discussions. A 14h la célébration commença. Etant donné que Fred avait dit à Hermione qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner ce fut Ron qui escorta la jeune fille toute la journée. Cependant, ce qu'Hermione remarqua, c'est que Fred lui lançait des coups d'oeil fréquents. Autour de lui des vélanes françaises essayaient de l'accostait mais leur charme ne marchait pas puisqu'il continuait de la regarder. La soirée débuta et Hermione dansa avec les quelques garçons qui l'invitèrent pourtant elle était déçue que Fred ne vienne pas la voir. Le temps passait et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que le patronus de Kingsley arrive et leur dise que le ministère était tombé aux mains des mangemorts. Deux minutes après le message, ces derniers s'invitèrent et commencèrent à semer la zizanie sous les tentes. Hermione attrapa Ron par un bras et partit à la recherche d'Harry. Quant à Fred il cherchait Hermione. Il l'évitait pour une raison bien particulière et il n'était pas prêt à lui en parler donc il avait penser que l'éviter et l'ignorer serait plus simple mais non il s'inquiétait encore plus. Au bout d'un moment il fut forcé de rejoindre son jumeau et de transplaner vers la maison de sa tante Muriel. Hermione, de son côté, avait trouvé Harry et transplané au premier endroit auquel elle avait pensé. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que Fred s'en soit sorti. Elle ravala ses larmes et entraina les garçons à sa suite pour trouver un endroit calme ou se changer et prévoir la suite du voyage. Que le périple commence!


	42. Chapter 42

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en cavale. La recherche des horcruxes était très peu fructueuse pour le moment et ils venaient juste de trouver l'emplacement du médaillon de serpentard. C'était Dolores Ombrages qui l'avait en sa possession. Un plan permettant de le récupérer fut donc mis en place. Les trois amis se débrouillèrent pour immobilier trois membres du ministère n'ayant aucun lien en commun et ils mirent leurs cheveux dans chacune des préparations de polynectar qu'ils avaient préparé. Ils pénétrèrent sans souci dans le ministère et franchirent la plupart des difficultés. Malheureusement une fois le médaillon en vue ils durent se révéler afin de pouvoir le récupérer. Une mini course-poursuite eut lieu mais le trio d'or de gryffondor parvint à s'enfuir parmi les cheminées de sortie. Dès qu'ils purent transplaner Hermione le fit mais quelques problèmes compliquèrent l'histoire. En effet Ron dut subir les désagréments du transplanage au niveau de son bras et de son épaule. La brune alla chercher de l'essence de dictame dans son sac et en versa sur la plaie du plus jeune garçon Weasley. Elle le laissa ensuite avec Harry le temps de monter la tente et de lancer les sortilèges de protection. Après ça ils décidèrent de porter l'horcruxe chacun leur tour. Harry commença à le porter le temps que Ron aille mieux et qu'Hermione se repose après son transplanage d'escorte.

Les jours passèrent et les effets de la magie noire contenue dans le médaillon commencèrent à se faire sentir. Ce fut Ron qui craqua en premier et qui abandonna le groupe aux abords d'une forêt. Il alla chez sa tante Muriel chez qui toute sa famille s'était réfugiée. Il arriva comme une fleur et fut accueilli par sa mère qui le serra dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard Ginny débarqua:

"-Où est Harry?

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir soeurette.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Ron , où sont Harry et Hermione?

-Je les ai laissé là-bas."

Fred, qui arrivait à ce moment-là, vit rouge et fonça sur son jeune frère. Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres.

"-TU AS QUOI?!

-Je. les. ai. laissé. là-bas! J'en avais marre de ce voyage. En plus on arrivait à rien.

-Mais t'es débile?!

-Non juste prudent.

-T'es surtout con! Tu repars je me moque de tes états d'âmes.

-Rêve pas je profite du confort quelques temps.

-Tu n'as pas interêt Ronald.

-Fred arrête. Je suis cependant d'accord avec ton frère et ta soeur Ron et il vaut mieux qui tu n'abandonne pas tes amis donc je te laisse récupérer un état stable avant de repartir."

Ron eut un sourire victorieux et remercia sa mère. Il s'en alla ensuite dans la maison sous les regard noirs de Ginny et Fred.

Au bout d'une semaine Ron prit la décision de retourner auprès de ses amis. Il quitta le domicile de sa tante et transplana dans la forêt où il les avait quittés. Comme il n'y avait plus de signe de vie il chercha un indice et trouva une écharpe accrochée à un arbre. Il comprit le message et transplana de nouveau dans un bois. Il faisait nuit donc il circula doucement à travers les arbres et le feuillage. Le rouquin déboucha sur un petit lac. Ron s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin mais il s'alarma lorsqu'il passa près du lac. En effet son ami Harry était prisonnier sous la glace. Il quitta sa veste et ses chaussures puis lança un sort pour briser la glace. Après ça il plongea dans l'eau pour récupérer son ami. Le jeune homme remonta à la surface peu de temps après en tirant Potter ainsi que l'épée de gryffondor. Une fois que Harry ait repris son souffle Ron l'étreignit en s'excusant pour son départ. Un craquement se fit entendre et les deux amis retinrent leur respiration. Une masse brune sortit des buissons et se mit à frapper Ron de ses petits poings.

"-Tu es un lâche Ronald Weasley! Un sale lâche! Tu nous as laissé seuls pendant une semaine!

-Stop Hermione! Je suis là maintenant. Faut qu'on se ressaisisse et qu'on les détruise ses saloperies d'horcruxes.

-Bah faisons-le tout de suite.

-D'accord."

Harry se releva et plaça le médaillon au centre d'une souche. Ron leva l'épée et l'abattit sur l'horcruxe qui se détruisit en un long râle grave. Une des parties d'âme de Voldemort était enfin détruite. Les trois amis retournèrent à la tente où ils se couchèrent, exténués.

Et la quête continua. Hermione pensa qu'il fallait aller chez le père de Luna donc ils y transplanèrent le lendemain. Après une discussion animée à propos des reliques de la mort les trois jeunes comprirent que Monsieur Lovegood était plongé dans une histoire louche. Ils en furent alors sûrs lorsque les mangemorts arrivèrent et détruisirent la maison de Xenophilius Lovegood. Le trio de gryffondor parvint à transplaner juste avant que la maison ne s'effondre sur eux. Ils atterrirent dans une autre forêt. Alors que Ron allait s'occuper des sorts de protection ils se retrouvèrent face à une bande de rafleurs. Ils commencèrent à s'enfuir à travers les bois mais Ron fut touché et s'effondra. Harry et Hermione courraient toujours malheureusement ils furent encerclés rapidement. Hermione lança un sort à Harry pour faire gonfler son visage et ainsi éviter qu'il se fasse reconnaitre. Scabior, un des rafleurs, tenta de savoir leur identité mais aucun d'eux ne dit la vérité. En s'approchant d'Harry il trouva qu'il ressemblait à l'ennemi numéro 1, Harry Potter malgré le sort d'Hermione. Ils furent alors conduits au manoir Malefoy où ils furent accueillis par Bellatrix Lestrange. Drago fut convoqué pour essayer de voir s'il reconnaissait un de ses anciens camarades de classes mais, soit il mentit, soit il ne reconnut pas Harry puisque le Seigneur des ténèbres ne fut pas appelé et le jeune Potter se retrouva enfermé dans les cachots en compagnie de Ron, Luna, un gobelin et le fabricant de baguettes. Hermione quant à elle resta avec Bellatrix et les Malefoy puisque l'épée de gryffondor avait été retrouvé dans son sac et semblait ne pas devoir se trouver là.

"-Cette épée est censée se trouver dans mon coffre chez Gringott's. Comment l'avez-vous eu?"

Hermione sanglota sans répondre à la question de la mangemorte. A force des paroles de Bellatrix la seule chose qu'elle put répondre fut:

"-J'ai rien...j'ai rien volé du tout..."

La femme ne la crut pas et lui enfonça un poignard dans le bras. Hermione se mit à hurler de douleur. La mangemorte n'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à enfoncer la lame dans la chair de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps les cinq prisonniers tentèrent de trouver une solution tout en entendant les hurlements d'Hermione. Dobby apparut alors dans les cachots. Ils mirent au point un plan. Ollivander et Luna transplanèrent en premier avec l'elfe direction la chaumière au coquillage alias la maison de Bill et Fleur. Les deux garçons tendirent ensuite un piège à Queudver qui fut ensuite neutralisé. En montant les garçons s'arrêtèrent, choqués par la vision de leur amie, allongée au sol avec sur le bras l'inscription signifiant 'Sang-de-bourbe'. Puis un duel commença entre Drago et sa mère et Harry et Ron. Cependant il fut rapidement stoppé par Bellatrix qui tenait Hermione avec un couteau sous la gorge. Drago fut chargé de ramasser leurs baguettes puis il dut appeler Voldemort pourtant il ne le fit pas et au moment où son père allait le faire un crissement se fit entendre. Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent Dobby en train de dévisser le lustre. Lorsqu'il s'effondra Bellatrix poussa Hermione en avant et cette dernière tomba au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. Dobby les attrapa mais au moment où ils transplanèrent l'épouse Lestrange envoya son poignard qui fut absorbé dans le voyage. Ils atterirent alors sur le sable fin d'une plage. Ron et Harry avaient juste quelques égratignures mais Hermione était inconsciente. Quant à Dobby, le pauvre elfe avait reçu le poignard de Bellatrix en plein thorax et il s'éteignit quelques minutes après avoir atterrit. Quand Bill les vit arriver en portant le corps frêle d'un Dobby décédé et une Hermione inconsciente il transplana chez sa tante de toute urgence. En arrivant il cria.

"-Maman! Où êtes-vous tous?"

Molly et Arthur arrivèrent en trombe alertés par les appels de leurs fils. Molly, la plus surprise, interrompit le silence qui semblait prendre place:

"Qu'y-a-t-il mon fils?

-Est-ce que Ginny et Fred sont là?

-Non ils sont tout les deux absents. Ginny est à l'école et Fred est en train de tourner dans l'émission radio. Pourquoi?

-Harry, Ron et Hermione sont chez moi. Ils se sont enfuis du manoir Malefoy.

-Oh Merlin! Comment vont-ils?

-L'elfe de maison qui les a accompagné est mort. Harry et Ron vont assez bien mis à part quelques égratignures et Hermione est toujours inconsciente. Elle s'est pris plusieurs doloris et Bellatrix a en quelques sorte signé son acte."

Les deux parents pâlirent et prièrent Bill de continuer.

"-Elle lui as gravé dans la peau la signification de 'Sang-de-bourbe'. Comme ça a été fait magiquement ça a épuisé ses capacités magiques rapidement et donc elle est tombée inconsciente.

-La pauvre. Pouvons-nous venir les voir?

-Allez-y.

-Au fait tu peux transplaner à la cachette, l'émission ne devrait plus tarder à finir et Fred serait heureux de voir Hermione. Il a quelque chose à lui dire je pense.

-Ah oui cette fameuse histoire. George a enfin réussi à le convaincre de lui parler?

-Pas exactement mais quand il va savoir ce qui lui est arrivé il ne va surement plus hésiter.

-J'espère pour lui et pour elle aussi.

-Oui allez vas-y on se retrouve chez toi."

Le couple Weasley transplana et Bill les imita quelques secondes après. Il atterrit à la planque devant des jumeaux surpris, un Lee interrogateur et un Kingsley à deux doigts de le tuer d'un coups de baguette. L'émission venait visiblement de se terminer pour aujourd'hui. Il salua Kingsley et Lee et entraina les jumeaux derrière lui. Avant de se faire agresser par ses frères pour sa lenteur il leur expliqua la situation.

"-Harry, Hermione et Ron sont chez moi depuis une demi-heure. Ils viennent de s'enfuir du manoir Malefoy. Harry et Ron vont bien. Dobby et mort et Hermione est inconsciente. Elle s'est pris plusieurs doloris et Bellatrix l'a torturé façon moldu en imposant sa signature. Elle lui a écrit de façon à ce qu'elle s'en souvienne probablement à jamais qu'elle est d'ascendance moldue. Maintenant j'étais venu pour savoir si vous vouliez venir les voir. En plus Fred ça te donnerais l'occasion de faire ce que tu n'a pas fais avant mon mariage.

-Très drôle. Bon on y vas?!"

Bill ricana et transplana avec ses deux frères. Dès qu'ils atterrirent ils virent Molly, Arthur, Luna, Ollivander, Harry, Ron et un gobelin dans le salon. Quand Fred demanda où était Hermione ils lui répondirent que Fleur s'occupait d'elle dans une chambre du premier étage. Il s'y précipita et rentra précipitamment dans la pièce. Fleur le regarda en haussant un sourcil mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui tenir la main. Enfin il accorda un peu de son attention à Fleur, toujours en ne lâchant pas du regard sa petite-amie:

"-Elle va comment?

-Etant donné ce que Bellatrix lui a fait on peu dire qu'elle va assez bien. Après la séance de doloris d'il y a deux ans elle s'est forgé une sorte de carapace. Par contre ce qu'elle lui a gravé dans la peau a absorbé ses réserves magiques donc elle va rester à dormir quelques jours le temps de se ressourcer. On a encore de la chance que cette fichue mangemorte ne l'est pas brisée un peu plus en la rendant Cracmole.

-Mmmh."

Fred n'écoutait visiblement plus. Il était concentré à observer les traits de sa belle. Il aurait du lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui avouer plus tôt. Elle allait être prise de court quand elle l'entendrais. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et s'endormit sur la main de sa jolie gryffondor.


	43. Chapter 43

Molly et Arthur étaient repartis le soir-même chez tante Muriel ainsi que George cependant Fred demanda l'autorisation au jeune couple de rester au minimum jusqu'au réveil de sa belle. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir et c'est ainsi que les deux jours précédent le réveil d'Hermione il dormit affalé sur une chaise dans la chambre où la jeune gryffondor était installée. Un beau matin la lionne se réveilla. Toute la maison faisait honneur au silence. C'était normal après tout, il n'était que 7h du matin. Hermione s'amusa à regarder son petit-ami qui dormait à poings fermés le visage posé sur sa main à elle. Elle entreprit de le réveiller à sa manière. Avec sa main libre elle alla lui caresser les cheveux doucement puis en se redressant tant bien que mal elle se pencha pour effleurer de ses lèvres son front. Il marmonna alors:

"-Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil c'est indéniable."

Ensuite il se redressa doucement et embrassa Hermione avec tout l'amour dont il disposait. Ce fut elle qui interrompit le baiser pour engager une discussion qui pourrait être houleuse.

"-Fred tu sais je comprendrais si tu veux me laisser...

-Te laisser? Mais pourquoi je te laisserais?

-Tu n'a surement pas envie de sortir une fille qui a une marque telle que celle que Bellatrix m'a laissé sur le bras...

-Mia est-ce que tu as pris un coup sur la tête?

-Heu non.

-Alors ne racontes pas de bêtises. Tu es qui tu es et je t'aimes comme ça avec tes cicatrices et tes peines. Tu es humaine après tout et on est en pleine guerre c'est normal de s'en sortir avec des cicatrices. Et si cela te gènes vraiment j'essayerais de te créer une potion pour la cacher. Je n'étais pas très doué avec les potions déjà inventées mais je créée donc je te trouverais une solution.

-Fred?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Malgré nos embrouilles et les problèmes qu'on a traversé tu ne m'a jamais abandonné.

-Oui... Tu peux te lever?

-Je pense."

Elle se leva comme si de rien n'était, la seule douleur persistante était celle dans son bras. Il s'avança et la serra dans ces bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"-Va te préparer je t'attends pour une balade sur la plage dans 20 minutes. Fleur t'a normalement laissé des vêtements dans la salle de bain.

-Ok merci."

Il l'embrassa puis quitta la chambre. Hermione en profita et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous la douche et en profita pour se détendre. Un seul habitant en dehors de ces deux-là était réveillé et c'était Bill. Comprenant que le moment était venu il se leva pour aller s'entretenir avec son frère avant qu'il ne parte faire sa balade. Il le trouva assis à la cuisine, les yeux dans le vide et jouer distraitement avec le petit emballage.

"-Fred?"

Le jeune rouquin sortit de son état léthargique et regarda son frère avec crainte.

"-N'aie pas peur comme ça Fred ça va bien se passer.

-Si tu le dis. Et dire que si elle est d'accord je risque encore de la perdre pendant la bataille finale.

-Ne dis pas ça tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain alors ne joue pas le pessimiste.

-D'accord.

-Allez bonne chance frangin. Je retourne me coucher pour ma part.

-À toute à l'heure Bill."

Il lui fit un signe de tête et disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre. Fred souffla pour évacuer le stress puis rangea son trésor dans sa poche. Deux minutes plus tard Hermione pénétra dans la pièce, habillée d'une jupe blanche évasée qui arrivait au dessus de ses genoux et d'un petit haut rose pâle. Pour Fred elle incarnait la perfection. Il lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa avec un sourire. Ils sortirent ensuite de la maison dans un silence agréable et allèrent se promener en bord de plage. Quand le rouquin pensa être assez éloigné de la maison il s'arrêta entrainant ainsi dans son arrêt sa jolie gryffondor.

"-Il y a un problème mon coeur?

-Non princesse. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à faire quelques chose.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Fred?

-Ce qui se passe c'est que je suis normalement une personne qui n'a pas peur de parler aux autres pourtant là j'ai peur.

-Dis-moi.

-Je préfère le faire dans les règles et à l'ancienne."

En fait Fred avait décidé de jouer les timides mais constatant qu'il voulait absolument lui demander il cessa de faire le pitre. Se reculant d'un pas il posa ensuite un genou à terre. Hermione était figée le regardant faire sans bouger d'un centimètre. Il sortit alors un petit coffret de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant Hermione. À l'intérieur se trouvait une bague en or blanc platine. A vue de nez le diamant posé sur l'anneau faisait 1.5 carat et brillait de mille feux.

Hermione était bouche-bée. Fred parla à ce moment-là, continuant sur sa lancée:

"Hermione Jane Granger acceptes-tu de m'épouser?"

Il avait un grand sourire mais ses yeux trahissait son anxiété et sa peur. Après quelques secondes la lionne reprit ses esprit et la paroles en même temps.

"-Oui, oui, Oui!"

Un sourire éclatant remplaça celui hésitant qu'il affichait. Il lui passa la bague au doigt puis elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la fit virevolter dans ses bras puis en la reposant il expliqua ses raisons.

"-Je sais que nous somme jeunes Mia mais je t'aime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir compris qu'il est temps pour moi de me caser et de fonder une famille avec la femme que j'aime... avec toi."

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle embrassa son petit-ami, désormais fiancé, avec tout la fougue et la passion qu'elle emmagasinait. Ils se séparèrent une longue minute plus tard, la souffle coupé. Il se regardèrent reprendre leur respiration puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Après ça ils marchèrent encore un peu avant de reprendre la direction de la chaumière aux coquillages. Quand ils arrivèrent Bill comprit que c'était fait et se mit à applaudir le courage de son frère et ses félicitations. Fleur, mise dans la confidence par son mari, fit de même et il ne resta bientôt plus que Ron et Harry qui ne comprenaient pas l'effervescence qui s'était soudain développée. Quand les fiancés arrivèrent au niveau des quatre jeunes adultes installés, Bill et Fleur les serrèrent dans leur bras pendant que les deux garçons regardaient leur amie pour comprendre. En voyant leur mine déconfite par le manque de réponse Bill, Fleur, Fred et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un fou-rire. Une fois calmée Hermione s'approcha des garçons pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle. A la fin des explications Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités alors que Harry sautait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie pour la féliciter.

Fred resta avec eux encore deux jours puis comprenant que sa belle et ses amis devaient retourné à leur mission il rejoignit son frère chez sa tante. Quant aux trois jeunes ils avaient un plan spécial qu'ils mirent au point avec Gripsec. Ils avalèrent une fois de plus du polynectar. Harry et le gobelin se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité alors que Ron devenait un des sbires de Voldemort et Hermione prenait l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange. Après être rentrés avec difficulté leur moyen de transport les abandonna après la cascade des voleurs. En effet, après avoir traversé cette chute d'eau tout les enchantements disparurent et une alarme se déclencha. Ils parvinrent au coffre de Bellatrix et pénétrèrent dans le lieu silencieux. Malheureusement en cherchant l'horcruxe Hermione fit tomber une assiette au sol et celle-ci se dupliqua en un nombre indéfini de copies. Cela signifiait que le sortilège de gemino avait été appliqué. Tous les objets se mirent alors à s'entrechoquer et à se multiplier mais Harry réussit à attraper la coupe de Poufsouffle. Gripsec récupéra l'épée tel était le marché puis il les abandonna à leur propre sort. Des gardiens arrivèrent alors après sa fuite et Hermione n'eut d'autre idée que de sauter sur le dragon prisonnier dans les entrailles de la banque des sorciers pour s'enfuir. Harry et Ron écoutèrent enfin leur amie et la rejoignirent sur le dos de la bête. Elle lança un sort d'explosion sur les chaînes du dragon qui s'envola ensuite en détruisant la voûte qui l'emprisonnait depuis des années déjà. La bête ailée s'envola alors au dessus de Londres. Après une longue traversée le Trio d'or se laissa tomber dans un lac laissant le dragon reprendre sa liberté durement acquise. Pendant son temps dans l'eau Harry vit que Voldemort avait comprit qu'ils étaient à la chasse aux horcruxes puis il eut la vision du blason de Serdaigle ainsi que Rowena Serdaigle. Il en déduisit alors qu'un horcruxe avait été fait à partir d'un objet emblématique de cette maison. Après s'être séchés les jeunes décidèrent de pénétrer à Poudlard pour poursuivre leurs recherches.


	44. Chapter 44

Dès lors qu'ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard une alarme retentit et ils s'enfuirent pour éviter de se retrouver face à des mangemorts. Après avoir manqué de se faire attraper ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac mais une voix les invita à entrer chez elle. Après être rentrés ils constatèrent que l'homme qui venait de les sauver ressemblait étrangement à feu Albus Dumbledore. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion ils surent que c'était Abelforth le frère de Dumbledore. Ils expliquèrent au vieil homme qu'ils devaient impérativement rentrer à Poudlard et Abelforth demanda à un tableau d'aller faire sa mission. Quand Ariana Dumbledore revint dans son tableau elle semblait accompagné. Hermione, Harry et Ron découvrirent assez vite que c'était un passage secret quand ils virent Neville en émerger. Ils le suivirent donc à travers le dédale de pierre pour atterrir jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Tous vinrent les accueillir pendant que Neville envoyait un jeune prévenir sur la radio spéciale qu'Harry était revenu-en langage codé bien évidemment. Le jeune Potter leur expliqua alors sa recherche et certains se demandèrent précisément ce que c'était. Seamus commença à s'énerver mais Luna coupa bien vite le garçon en proposant le diadème perdu de Rowena serdaigle. C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny apparut et leur signala que Rogue avait été mis au courant de l'arrivée d'Harry au village proche de l'École. Tous les élèves furent alors convoqués dans la grande salle par section. C'est-à-dire leur maison d'appartenance ainsi que leur année. Le silence régnait dans le château et les Carrow faisaient leur loi. Rogue entra alors dans salle par les grandes portes et alla se placer sur l'estrade. Il débita alors un discours sur les risques qu'encouraient les élèves et les professeurs si l'un d'entre eux avait des informations cachées sur Harry Potter. Alors que Severus Rogue finissait son discours Harry sortit des rangs pour se placer face à son ancien professeur. En même temps que Potter montrait à Rogue les failles dans son système les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, armés de leurs baguettes. Un duel commença alors entre Minerva et Severus puis ce dernier prit la fuite accompagné de ses mangemorts. Puis, gâchant leur bonheur, la voix du seigneur des ténèbres fit son apparition et signala son envie de recevoir Harry. Personne ne bougea après cette déclaration puis Pansy Parkinson s'avança et montra sa volonté de livrer Harry. Mais peu de monde fut de cet avis puisque Ginny fit rempart de son corps suivie de près par Hermione et Ron. Fred et George allèrent alors se placer à leurs côtés puis, de toutes maisons confondus, des élèves sortirent des rangs pour aller grossir le groupe du Survivant. Rusard arriva alors et fut 'délicatement' insulté par McGonagall qui le pria de conduire l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard aux cachots. Tout le château se mit alors en mouvement. Les élèves se déplaçaient dans tout les sens, se préparant au combat, alors que les tableaux prévenaient leurs compatriotes avant de quitter leur cadre le temps de la bataille. Harry monta à la salle commune des serdaigle afin de trouver un indice concernant l'horcruxe et Luna le rejoignit. Ron alla chercher des crocs de basilic dans la chambre des secrets pendant qu'Hermione partait à la recherche de son fiancé et de son jumeau pour se préparer à combattre. Les professeurs et Molly, de leurs côtés, allèrent prononcer les sorts de protection sur le château. Puis Minerva se tourna vers l'entrée de la célèbre école de sorcellerie et énonça un sort jusque là jamais utilisé.

"-PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR."

Des gardiens faits de pierre tombèrent alors de nulle part et se placèrent l'un derrière l'autre avant de sortir du château en deux rangées. Ils allèrent se positionner sur le pont sur-élevant le lac en position de défense. En s'installant les sorts de protection rejetèrent les détraqueurs postés dans l'enceinte du périmètre du château. Une fois l'établissement un tant soit peu protégé tous les élèves se séparèrent en groupe d'attaques et de défense. Hermione fut séparée de Fred mais son groupe se retrouva près du sien. Avant de se séparer ils s'enlacèrent puis Fred murmura à Hermione:

"-Interdit de mourir sinon je ne pourrais jamais devenir ton mari.

-C'est l'une des seules choses qui me fera tenir Fred. Tu as intérêt à rester en vie c'est moi qui te le dis.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce. Juste pour toi.

-Je t'aime Fred.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione."

Ils s'embrassèrent puis rejoignirent leur groupe respectif. Commença alors le déluge. Une pluie de sorts tomba en rafale sur les protections l'effritant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Avant le début du combat un changement de dernière minutes eut lieu. En effet le groupe de Fred et son frère avait était interverti avec un autre et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à se battre dans les tours. Hermione se rongeait les sangs pour son fiancé mais elle resta à sa place et se prépara à défendre au mieux son école et sa vie ainsi que celle de ses amis. Dans la tour où était les deux jumeaux, Kingsley et Remus discutaient du nombre de sorciers à déployer à chaque fenêtre. De leur côté Fred et George s'échangeaient des plaisanteries parfaitement dignes d'eux en attendant que la barrière cède. Puis elle lâcha... et la bataille commença. En même temps, à l'arrière du château, Neville, Seamus, Ginny et Cho faisaient exploser le pont entrainant la mort de plusieurs mangemorts et faillit aussi entrainer celle de Neville s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé au dernier moment. À l'avant du château la situation n'était pas meilleure puisque les géants avaient lancés l'offensive suivis de près des mangemorts. Puis les acromentules arrivèrent de part les bois et là plus rien ne fut structuré. Les mangemorts se déplacèrent jusque dans les tours mais celle qui nous intéressait le plus était celle où était les jumeaux ainsi que Shacklebolt et les Lupin. Les combats avaient commencé mais Arthur Weasley et Kingsley coordonnaient assez leurs mouvements pour ne jamais être en retrait sur les attaques des mangemorts. Fred et George se battaient avec acharnement contre Yaxley et McNair mais ils disparurent soudain en fumée rejoignant un autre endroit. Bellatrix avait elle aussi commencé à faire des victimes. En effet Remus et Nymphadora avaient été tué de sa main l'un après l'autre, se rejoignant dans la mort . Hermione de son côté maitrisait parfaitement ses techniques de combat et parvenait aisément à éviter ou repousser un grand nombre des attaques lancées à son encontre. Puis, au fin fond du château, une explosion retentit, libérant alors les serpentard enfermés dans les cachots. Drago Malefoy apparut alors de sa boule de fumée noire et attrapa Blaise Zabini et Grégory Goyle avant de les entrainer à sa suite dans un passage plus étroit mais plus facile à emprunter. Avant d'aller à la salle sur demande Harry fut rejoint par Ron puis ils allèrent récupérer Hermione avant d'y aller. Ils y pénétrèrent et commencèrent à chercher le fameux diadème perdu mais les trois serpentard ayant quittés leur compatriotes les rejoignirent alors. Harry trouva enfin l'horcruxe mais au moment de partir Goyle lança un 'Feudeymon' mettant au préalable le feu à la salle. Les trois gryffondor trouvèrent des balais et y montèrent dessus, se dépêchant de foncer vers la sortie. Cependant, Hermione, trouvant cela méchant d'abandonner les serpentard à leur sort, fit demi-tour pour aller les chercher. Elle les trouva accrochés à bout de bras à une commode qui tenait elle aussi par on ne sait quel moyen. Elle déduisit alors que Goyle était déjà tombé et qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Hermione attrapa la main de Malefoy et le tira de son mieux derrière elle. Harry fit de même avec Zabini. Drago était tellement tétanisé que Hermione dut répéter plusieurs fois ses paroles.

"-Putain Malefoy tu vas t'accrocher j'ai pas envie d'avoir un mort sur la conscience!"

Il se réveilla alors et se cramponna à la jeune fille qui fonça alors à travers le feu pour rejoindre ses amis qui avaient de l'avance. Ils tombèrent alors tous dès les portes de la salle se furent refermées. Hermione se leva en vitesse et courut reprendre les combats vite suivis de Drago et Blaise qui allaient surement fuir. Quand la lionne arriva dans le hall elle vit Fred plaisanter avec son frère Percy et quelques mètres plus loin un mangemort leva sa baguette. Il lança un sortilège d'explosion revu à la mage noire. Hermione étouffa un cri d'horreur et lança un 'protego maxima' en même temps qu'elle rejoignait Fred. Son protego dura le temps qu'elle pousse Fred et Percy et dehors de la trajectoire du sort. Sa protection s'effaça d'un coup et elle prit en pleine face ce qu'il restait du sort. Elle voltigea sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Fred hurla quand elle se fit balayée par le sort mais Percy l'empêcha de rejoindre sa fiancée le temps que le sort s'efface complètement et que rien ne manque de lui exploser à la figure. Alors qu'elle allait se fracasser contre le mur elle murmura un sort qui fit apparaître un oreiller géant derrière elle. Il amortit sa chute violente et elle retomba au sol en crachant du sang. Elle s'était violemment fendue la lèvre dans l'explosion. Elle se releva ensuite avec difficulté mais elle y parvint. Son poignet gauche était cassé mais heureusement pour elle elle magnait sa baguette de la droite. Quelques secondes après elle fut étouffée par les bras de son fiancé.

"-Hermione je t'interdit de refaire ça tu m'entends? J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Tu n'as pas le droit de me lâcher.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Fred je vais rester en vie j'ai trop envie d'être à tes côtés pour mourir. Allez il faut de nouveau combattre mon coeur et la prochaine fois ne te laisses pas déconcentrer par les blagues de ton frère s'il te plait.

-Promis."

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient vers la cabane hurlante pour tenter de tuer Nagini. Là-bas elle assista à la mort de Rogue puis aux paroles de Voldemort leur annonçant le retrait de ses troupes et donnant une nouvelle et dernière chance à Harry de se rendre. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château pour tomber des nues en voyant le nombre de morts et de blessés. Harry les quitta à l'entrée pour aller visionner les souvenirs de Rogue tandis que Ron rejoignait sa soeur qui soignait Neville avec Luna. Hermione, pour sa part, fut rejointe par son fiancé qui lui intima l'ordre de se faire soigner. Ne connaissant pas de sort permettant de faire une attelle elle laissa Fred s'en occuper puis elle se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il l'entourait dans une étreinte protectrice. Après avoir vu les souvenirs de son ancien professeur Harry alla dans la forêt interdite pour faire ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour lui: mourir. Cependant ce ne fut pas exactement ce qu'il se passa puisque seule la part de Voldemort présente en lui mourut. C'était un tant soit peu ironique si on y pensait bien. Voldemort qui détruit son propre horcruxe... Mais Harry était toujours considéré comme mort et il fut amené par Hagrid, accompagné du Lord noir et de ses sbires. Il était vivant bien sur mais Narcissa Malefoy l'avait en quelque sorte aidé en le faisant passer pour mort après qu'il lui ai fait comprendre que Drago était en vie. C'est Neville qui vit arriver le cortège en premier et il fut ensuite rejoint par les Weasley et Hermione, puis Luna et enfin tous les survivants étant en capacité de marcher. Le seigneur des ténèbres fit son discours appelant les gens à le rejoindre mais personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Drago fut presque supplié du regard par ses parents. Il rejoignit alors le côté des mangemort, frissonnant lorsque le mage noir lui fit une courte étreinte. Après ça les Malefoy tirèrent leur révérence et quittèrent discrètement le champ de bataille pour transplaner dans un lieu sur et sans danger pour leur famille. Après ce mouvement Neville s'avança à son tour faisant croire qu'il voulait rejoindre les rangs mais à ce moment-là il sortit l'épée de gryffondor du choixpeau qu'il tenait et trancha la tête de Nagini réduisant le serpent à de la vulgaire poussière. C'est cet instant que choisi Harry pour sauter des bras d'Hagrid et lancer un sort pour disperser les troupes. Quand les mangemort se rendirent compte que Potter n'était toujours pas mort ils transplanèrent, fuyant la bataille. Après une course poursuite dans tout le château les deux ennemis de toujours s'affrontèrent à l'endroit même où Harry était soi-disant revenu a la vie. Leurs sorts s'affrontèrent puis perdirent en intensité pour finalement disparaître. A l'intérieur du château les combats faisaient de nouveau rage mais le nombre de mangemorts était inférieur à l'attaque précédente. George combattait avec Percy qui connaissait plusieurs des sorts des mangemort pour les avoir côtoyer au ministère. Fred et Hermione, eux, affrontaient leurs adversaires le dos collé, chacun assurant les arrières de l'autre. A leur façon de se battre et de se protéger mutuellement on voyait qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Leur amour ne faisait que renforcer les sorts de protection ou leurs barrières mentales. Puis ils entendirent Harry les appeler et ils sortirent tous pour assister a la fin de Voldemort. Il était en train de se dissoudre dans l'air. Comprenant que c'était fini ils laissèrent exploser leur joie. La guerre était enfin terminée! Hermione sauta dans les bras de Fred qui l'embrassa d'une façon volontairement démonstrative invitant quiconque à essayer de les approcher sous peine de finir carboniser ou transformer en canari à vie. Il n'était pas le roi des farces et attrapes pour rien! A la fin de cette journée riche en émotion Molly força toute sa famille, Luna, Neville, Harry et Hermione à venir manger au Terrier. Il transplanèrent chacun leur tour mais les deux fiancés qu'étaient Hermione et Fred transplanèrent ensemble. Ils arrivèrent et rejoignirent tous les autres dans le salon. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Ron-qui avait du être retenu au dernier moment- Luna commença à parler avec Hermione. Puis la discussion dériva et tout le monde se mit à parler dans une cacophonie bruyante. Luna en profita pour demander à Hermione:

"-Et la date du mariage c'est quand?"

Bien sûr à ce moment-là les conversations étaient en train de se tarir et tout le monde avait entendu la question. Avisant le regard de Molly et de sa fille- qui étrangement étaient les mêmes- elle baissa la tête avant de dire:

"-Je sais pas on y a pas encore pensé."

Mais Fred décida de ce moment pour proposer son idée.

"-Je propose de le faire le douze juillet.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

-Je sais pas ça me plait.

-Ouais mais ça veut dire qu'on va se taper deux mois de préparatifs Fred.

-Je croyais que t'aimer bosse mon coeur?

-Traitre."

A ce mot tout le monde éclata de rire et ils profitèrent de ce sujet de conversation pour éviter de penser aux ravages de la guerre. Ce fut Bill qui calma son engouement:

"-Au moins mon cher frère c'est chacun son tour de supporter les caprices de maman. Désolé Maman mais tu dois reconnaître que j'ai du me battre pour que tu me laisses prendre les fleurs qui servirait de déco.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Bill je sais parfaitement quoi faire pour me défiler. En plus j'ai un petit génie avec moi pour m'aider.

-N'y pense même pas Frédéric Weasley!

-Mais Mia je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi mais je veux pas me faire tuer par ta mère avant le mariage s'il te plait.

-Bon d'accord..."

Ils rirent de ce qu'ils pourraient préparer puis ils passèrent à table riant comme si rien ne pouvait toucher à leur bonheur et effectivement c'était le cas.


	45. Chapter 45

Toute la semaine précédent le mariage, Hermione avait été dans un état de stress catastrophique. Mais le vendredi de la cérémonie arriva enfin et la célébration s'apprêtait à débuter. La matinée des deux promis s'était déroulée dans l'excitation et la nervosité. Ils savaient bien qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix mais le stress les faisaient douter tout deux. Hermione avait été réquisitionnée par Mme Weasley et Ginny dès 8h pour finaliser la robe et se préparer au mieux. Fred, lui, ne se leva qu'à 9h et commença à se préparer aux alentours de 11h avec l'aide de son jumeau et de Bill. A 14h la cérémonie débuta. Tous attendaient la mariée qui se faisait désirée sous ordre de la demoiselle d'honneur, Ginny. Quand elle rentra enfin la respiration de Fred se coupa. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe blanche bustier avec des fils dorés qui dessinaient le haut de la robe. A partir de la taille la tenue s'évasait et elle avait une fausse ceinture couleur or qui rehaussait la beauté de la robe ainsi que celle de la mariée. N'ayant plus ses parents elle avait demandé à Harry de l'escorter jusqu'à Fred. Et il le fit avec brio. Quand il passa la main de la brunette au rouquin il lui lança un regard tel un père l'aurait fait à cet instant là. Placée face à son fiancé ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Le mage qui devait les marier dut même leur rappeler sa présence sous les rires discrets de l'assemblée.

"-Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour créer l'union éternelle entre deux sorciers. Le processus sera simple. A chaque réponse que vous me donnerez un fil d'or s'enroulera autour de votre poignet. A la fin il disparaitra de la vue de tous sauf de la votre. Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Frederic Weasley voulez-vous prendre Hermione Jane Granger pour épouse?

-Oui.

-Jurez-vous de rester avec elle dans toutes les situations qu'elles soient périlleuses ou heureuses pour vous et votre couple?

-Quelle question! Bien sur que oui!

-Inutile de s'emporter Monsieur Weasley. Maintenant, Hermione Jane Granger acceptez-vous de prendre Frederic Weasley pour époux?

-On serait pas là sinon.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes bien trouvés effectivement. Bon passons à la suite. Jurez-vous de rester à ses côtés dans toutes les situations qu'elles soient périlleuses ou heureuses pour vous et votre couple?

-Evidemment que oui.

-Bien. Que la promesse se grave."

Les fils d'or qui tournaient autour des avants-bras des deux jeunes adultes se resserra autour de leurs poignets pour s'imprégner dans leur peau doucement. Plus personne ne voyait rien à part les deux nouveaux mariés qui distinguaient comme une sorte de bracelet doré. Et bien sûr le mage finit la cérémonie sur une phrase bien connue:

"-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Fred ne se fit pas prier et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa toute nouvelle épouse. Après ça ils se séparèrent puis prirent la direction de la tente où la fête devait avoir lieu. Tout l'après-midi ils dansèrent, burent et fêtèrent leur nouvelle union, entourés de leurs amis. Hermione et Fred n'arrêtaient pas de regarder leurs fils d'or et de se sourire. La fête durait toujours que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Mais ça Fred et Hermione ne le surent pas puisqu'ils avaient quitté la fête vers 20h pour transplaner, direction le lieu du voyage de noces. Personne ne connaissait la destination en dehors de Fred. Ils arrivèrent en bord de plage, juste devant une grande maison en bois. Lorsqu'ils y rentrèrent Hermione s'extasia sur la beauté du lieu. Et avant de l'entrainer derrière lui Fred lui dit:

"-C'est notre nouvelle île, entièrement à nous."

A peine se tut-il qu'il entraina Hermione à sa suite dans les couloirs de la maison. Bien sûr personne n'ignore ce qu'il en découlera ensuite donc je vais leur laisser ce moment d'intimité! Mais pour en revenir à l'île, bien que Fred soit trop pressé pour expliquer comment il l'a acquéri, je dirais seulement que des fois les sorciers ont de bons pistons pour avoir de bonnes affaires. Etre un héros de guerre aide aussi bien sur!

* * *

Hey hey hey! Voilà la fin de cette histoire. Au début je n'avais pas l'intention de la publier sur ce site et puis je me suis dit: pourquoi pas? Je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas régulière du tout dans la publication des chapitres et j'en suis désolée. Bref j'ai été heureuse de vous faire partager cette histoire qui a représenté plusieurs mois de travail et que j'ai parfois même fait passer avant le travail scolaire. ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée! :)


End file.
